


The F1 detective

by MDH91



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91
Summary: F1 is known for her talented drivers and spectacular races. Nothing ever happens.Wrong! Murders, kidnapping, robbing, etc. In the F1 are also hidden criminals who are always lurking. Unfortunately for them, there is a racer who has a secret. He is a detective and is chasing these criminals.He's on the case, questioning suspects, looking for clues, chasing criminals closely and arresting them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this story is a remake of an other story in another fandom I had. I had to delete that story, because it didn't work well.
> 
> I think this story will work in this fandom and I hope you like it.

**Chapter1: #Case1: Maurizio Arrivabene's murder**

Britta, I eat my lunch now! I can't lunch with you, because I have an important meeting with Binotto!, Maurizio called to Britta. 

Really? Again?, Britta asked and walks to the dinnerroom. 

Yes, Maurizio sighed. 

I wish you could help the strategists for one day. There is so much to do. The race is coming soon, Britta complained. 

Sorry, but I can't. This meeting is really important. Sometimes I'm really jealous at you. You have a lot of time with the drivers, Maurizio sighed and Britta smiles at him. 

Don't worry, it's one meeting. I'll see you tonight, Maurizio said. 

Promise?, Britta asked. 

Promise, Maurizio said. 

I can't wait for the to see you as the lead strategist, Britta said. 

Me too, Maurizio said and walks away.

Maurizio walks to his motorhome and sees his lunch.

What? I had my lunch in the fridge, right?, Maurizio thought and accepts it. 

He walks to the table and slides his chair off the table, but stops. He checks the room, but there is nothing.

Weird, I thought I heard something. Maybe there is a mouse running around, Maurizio thought.

Maurizio takes a seat on the chair and slides his chair to the table. He eats his lunch.

I can't remember this taste? It's bread, but why is it so bitter?, Maurizio asked himself.

Not much later, Maurizio couldn't breathe anymore. He starts to gasp to get some air. He gets a lot of pain in his chest and his vision becomes blurry. 

What's happening?, he gasped.

It's time, a male voice said. 

Before Maurizio could turn around, he lost his consciousness. His body falls on the ground. The other man is gone and Maurizio is dead.

 **One hour later**

A strategist walks into the motorhome and found Maurizio's body. The strategist froze.

Carlo, is there something wrong?, an other strategist asks and walks into the room.

The strategist froze too. 

Carlo what happened?!, the other strategist asked shocked. 

I don't know! I just found him!, the strategist panicked. 

This is bad. This is really bad. Stay here. I'm calling the police, the other strategist tried to say calm, but failed.

The strategist grabs his phone and calls the police.

Hello 911, what's your emergency?, the woman on the other side of the phone asks.

You're speaking with Leonardo Visi. Something bad happened at the racetrack of Monza. My fellow strategist and I found our lead strategist, Maurizio Arrivabene unconsciousness, the strategist panicked. 

Is someone with him?, the woman asks.

Yes, my fellow strategist and I, the strategist said. 

Where on the track did you found Maurizio Arrivabene?, the woman asks further. 

At his motorhome behind the pitlane near the Ferrari garage. We don't know what happenned, but this is really bad, strategist thrilled. 

Okay, try to stay calm. I'm going to inform the police and they send help, the woman said calm.

 **Later in an office at an unknown location**

Uh huh. Mhmmn yup. Is it only homicide or is it also a robbery? Alright, stay calm. I'm putting my best detective on this case, an older male said while calling with a phone.

 **Late afternoon at the crime scene**

There is a special police force at the motorhome. The motorhome is full of police tape, so no stranger can reach it.

A male is waiting by the door. The man is young and has dark hair. He wears a black t-shirt, black jeans and some sneakers. It's Charles Leclerc.

An other male walks inside the motorhome. The male has blond hair and has facial hair, but he looks really mysterious. He wears a white shirt, black jeans and black shoes, but that's not it. He wears also a trenchcoat and leather gloves. A detective look. The man walks to Charles.

Where you been? About time detective, Charles said. 

Charles, you know that we're teammates and that you don't have to say detective to me, the detective said. 

Sorry Sebastian, but it became a habbit, Charles said. 

You don't have to apologize, Sebastian said friendly. 

So where you been?, Charles asks. 

Sorry, family held up. So what happenned?, Sebastian asks. 

We found Maurizio Arrivabene's body. I'm sorry Sebastian, but our lead strategist is dead, Charles said sad. 

What?! Where there others in the room when it happened?!, Sebastian asks shocked while changing his tone into a business one. 

Nope, Maurizio was alone when it happened. It happened at 12.30 pm. It was lunch time, so nobody wasn't around, Charles said. 

He lunched without Britta?, Sebastian asks. 

Apparently yes. what I had heard from the staff is that Maurizio had an important meeting with Binotto. We have two witnesses who found him. The witnesses are Carlo Divialo and Leonardo Visi, Charles add. 

Perfect. Are there any fingerprints or did you already found some other interesting stuff?, Sebastian asks. 

No, we didn't find something. Actually, we had been waiting for you to really get the investigation started, Charles said.

Great, Any suspects on the track? Sebastian asks further. 

No, Charles said. 

Alright, Sebastian said and walks with Charles to Maurizio's body.

Maurizio's body lays on the floor without any blood, wound or scratch. Two agents stands by the body. The agents wears a dark blue suit. Sebastian and Charles walk to them. 

Thanks for waiting. What do we know about the deceased?, Sebastian asks to the agents. 

Maurizio Arrivabene and supposed to become lead strategist of Ferrari next month, one of the agents said. 

So far we have not found anything on the body, but we have found his lunch. All we can say is that the body was found in a strange position. The hands were in a grab position and his shoulders were drawn to the throat, the other agent said. 

Apparently it is also true that his name tag is missing. We saw a discharge from the tag on his polo, the first agent said. 

Do you have an idea who took it? Do you think the perpetrator took it?, Sebastian asks further. 

Can't say for sure detective Vettel, the second agent said. 

Let's get a statement from out the witnesses and work out from there, Sebastian said to Charles and Charles nods.

Which one do we first?, Charles asks. 

Carlo, he found Maurizio, Sebastian said and walks to Carlo. 

Carlo sit nervous on a stool. Sebastian stands in front of him and Carlo looks up.

Carlo?, Sebastian asks. 

Sebastian?, Carlo asks confused and looks at Sebastian's clothes. 

It's detective Vettel now and I'm working for the police force of the FIA. I'm also working on this case. I know it's difficult for you, but I need to ask some questions to you, Sebastian said and shows his badge. 

I understand. Ask me everything, Carlo said less confused. 

Well, why don't we start with what happenned here, Sebastian said. 

Yeah, as you know I'm a strategist as well as Maurizio. I was close to the motorhome because I needed to give him some calculations for the race. I walked to the motorhome and I heard screaming and two male voices. I ran to the door and when I walked into the room I found Maurizio. Leonardo heard it also and ran to me. We looked around, but nobody else was around. Leonardo called 911 and I waited here till some help came, Carlo said. 

Did you reconize the other voice and what were they talking about?, Sebastian asks. 

I only reconized Maurizio's voice and I only heard screaming, Carlo said. 

Do you have an idea who could do this to Maurizio?, Sebastian asks. 

Nah, I have no idea. I only know the other strategists of the team and none of them would do that. I'm not close to the team principals, because I only deal with the strategies, Carlo said. 

How long have you been a strategist for Ferrari?, Sebastian asks. 

You know that. Why do you ask that?, Carlo asks confused. 

I have to ask every single question. Every answer brings me further in the investigation, Sebastian said. 

Okay, I understand. 2 years, Carlo answered. 

If you saw the other person, would you reconize him?, Sebastian asks. 

I don't know, Carlo said. 

Thank you Carlo, Sebastian said. 

Your welcome Sebastian, I mean detective, Carlo said and Sebastian walks away.

And?, Charles asks. 

I got some answers. Carlo said that he's close with the other strategists and they know each other very well, but he said also he doesn't know the team principals well. That's interesting. What I can get from his answers is that at least it is not a strategist, but someone who knows Maurizio very well. Only I'm not sure yet who, Sebastian said and placing his finger on his chin. 

And what's the plan?, Charles asks.

Because it's someone who is closer to Maurizio, I think I talk to Binotto and Britta. They know more about Maurizio, Sebastian said. 

But you're a driver? Aren't you worried they won't take you seriously?, Charles asks shocked. 

They will. They know I'm a detective and if they don't believe me, I show my badge. Next, make sure that the body remains at the crime scene and that no one gets there. I still need to do some research there, Sebastian said strict.

Charles nods and walks to the body. Sebastian puts his hands in his trench coat and walks away.

 **Later at Binotto's office**

Mr Binotto!, one of Binotto's assistants calls. 

Yes!, Binotto calls. 

There is a detective who wants to talk with you, the assistant said. 

Let him in, Binotto commands.

Sebastian walks into the room and looks neutral at Binotto.

Hello Mr Binotto, Sebastian greets. 

Sebastian? What's this? What are you wearing? You look like you have to solve a murder, Binotto said confused.

Actually I am. I told you I'm a detective, Sebastian said and shows his badge.

I thought it was a joke, Binotto said confused and looks shocked at the badge.

My badge doesn't lie. I'm working for the police force of the FIA and I'm working on this case, Sebastian said. 

Case?! What do you mean?!, Binotto asks shocked. 

Binotto, I'm afraid I have some bad news, Sebastian said sad. 

What?!, Binotto asks shocked. 

I'm sorry, but Maurizio Arrivabene is killed, Sebastian said sad and Binotto looks shocked at Sebastian. 

Maybe it's better for you to take a seat, Sebastian adviced. 

Binotto takes the advice and sits on his chair. Sebastian takes a seat on the chair opposite Binotto. 

I'm here to ask you some questions, Sebastian said. 

Go ahead, Binotto said. 

Binotto, was there someone who hate or had some grudge with Maurizio?, Sebastian ask straight. 

No, everyone loved and respect him, except, Binotto said. 

Except who?, Sebastian asks. 

An intern named Lucas, Binotto said.

Lucas?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, Maurizio was Lucas' mentor. Lucas hated him, because Lucas couldn't keep up with Maurizio and was kinda jealous on Maurizio. Only I can't imagine that Lucas will do something like that. They were colleagues, Binotto said.

Thank you for the information. I'm on the case and I want you to know that I will catch the killer. I promise, Sebastian said confident. 

Thank you, Binotto said.

 **Later outside the Ferrari garage**

Sebastian walks out the garage. 

Lucas? He already pumped into my head as a suspect. Time to keep an eye on him, Sebastian thought.


	2. #Case1: Suspects

The next day Sebastian walks into the motorhome to do some researce. Maurizio's body lays still on the floor. The moment Sebastian wanted to start, he heard a door. One of the grid girls walked in.

Oh excuse me, I didn't know someone was here. Binotto send me here, the grid girl said surprised. 

You do not have to say sorry. Could I actually ask you a few questions?, Sebastian asks friendly. 

Of course, the grid girl said. 

Great, I was just wondering if you heard anything suspicious this morning or last night?, Sebastian asks. 

I'm sorry, but I didn't, the grid girl said. 

And saw?, Sebastian asks further. 

No, nothing. Has Mr Binotto to worry? Mr Binotto and Britta are the ones who are in charge here. They miss him. I'm just asking this, because I'm afraid if they're in danger too, the grid girl said scared. 

Don't worry. The FIA protects them and I'm on the case, Sebastian said. 

Thank you, the grid girl said relieved and walks away.

Sebastian continues his researce. The lunch was still there. Sebastian grabs the lunch and put it in a bag. 

Damn only some bread, nothing else, Sebastian thought. 

Sebastian's phone rings and Sebastian answered it. 

Detective Vettel, Sebastian said. 

Bad news. Your other witness had a breakdown and was brought to the hospital. The breakdown is so bad that slipped into a coma, Bernie Ecclestone said urgently. 

What?, Sebastian asks. 

Yup you heard me, Bernie continued with a bitter tone in his voice. 

And what about Carlo?, Sebastian asks. 

That's a question you should ask Charles, But there is someone else in the picture who can be questioned, Bernie said. 

Who?, Sebastian asks. 

Britta. You was so focussed on those two strategists that you forgot her. I know she's your supervisor, but that doesn't matter. You know that the first 48 hours are important. So get your ass out there and look for her, Bernie snapped. 

Yes Bernie. I'm on it, Sebastian said and ends the call.

**A few days later in the headquarters of the FIA police force**

Hey Sebastian. Did you found anything else?, Charles asks and walks to him. 

Not a thing. I only brought that lunch to my office as evidence and if I questioned someone, nobody knows anything, Sebastian sighed. 

How did it go with Binotto?, Charles asks. 

Same as always. He was devastated, but he said something interesting, Sebastian said. 

What did he said?, Charles asks. 

He said the same as the strategists, but he said also that someone hated Maurizio and that someone I already had in mind, but wasn't sure of. With Binotto's answer I can now treat that person as a suspect, Sebastian said sure. 

Who?, Charles asks. 

Lucas, Sebastian said cold. 

Okay, suspect number one, but I have a question. Don't be offended, but do you think Binotto is also involved in this case?, Charles asks carefully. 

I don't think so, but you never know. I mean his reaction was genuine, but I expected the reaction more emotional. Something tells me to take him as a suspect too, Sebastian said. 

So what do we know so far?, Charles asks. 

Other than what we know about that Lucas hated Maurizio. I guess nothing, Sebastian said. 

How do you want to investigate this?, Charles asks concerned. 

It looks like that Maurizio was killed by someone who couldn't stand or was jealous at him. So this was possibly assassination. No it was for sure, Sebastian said cold. 

Maybe we need some rest. Then we can sort things out, Charles said. 

No, every hour counts. If we rest then we give the culprit time to escape. I will not let that happen, Sebastian said urgently.

Sebastian looks at the hallway and sees Bernie walking to them.

You still got nothing?, Bernie asks. 

One thing. We know now that Maurizio was killed by someone who hates him. We still don't know who, but we have one more suspect for sure, Sebastian said. 

Who is that suspect?, Bernie asks. 

An intern named Lucas and we know for sure this crime is assassination, Sebastian said confident. 

Great and sharp work detective, Bernie said. 

**Later in Sebastian's motorhome**

Sebastian change into his race suit. He hides his detective clothes and belongings in a secret compartment in his motorhome so that no one can find them. He walks to his desk and sit down.

This is hopeless. I only have one lead. Nothing else. How was Maurizio killed? Is it Lucas? If he's behind this murder, did he do this alone? Are there other people involved in the murder? Did he had accomplices? Or is it someone else who is behind it?, Sebastian thought.

Two hours later Sebastian woke up. 

I must have fallen asleep?, Sebastian questioned himself. 

A phone calls and Sebastian answer it. It's Charles. 

Do you have any news?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes and I think it makes you happy, Charles said excited. 

What do you have?, Sebastian asks interested. 

There is a breakthrough, Charles said excited. 

What?, Sebastian asks surprised. 

Britta just called and wants to talk to you. She said that there is a strange rumble in Maurizio's motorhome, Charles said. 

Like a robbery?, Sebastian asks. 

Probably, Charles said. 

Great, sign up there. I'm coming, Sebastian said and ends the call. 

Sebastian changed into his detective clothes and walks to the exit of his motorhome.

 **Later in Britta's motorhome**

Sebastian walks into the motorhome of Britta. Charles is there too. They walk into Britta's room. Britta sits on a couch.

Hello Britta. As you might know, we are working for the FIA. I heard you contacted us, Sebastian said friendly. 

Yes, that's right, Britta said. 

I want to ask you some questions, Sebastian said. 

Britta nods. 

I've heard you heard some strange noices in Maurizio's motorhome. Can you tell me everything about that?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, of course. So I was in bed, because I have a task to do tomorrow at a early hour. I couldn't get to sleep, because of what happened. When I was finally about to fall asleep, I heard a lot of noise coming from Maurizio's motorhome. I immediately ran to the motorhome, but saw no one. It struck me that the Maurizio's body has shifted as if someone wanted to take it with them, Britta said scared. 

And does Binotto also heard it?, Sebastian asks. 

I questioned myself too, so I ran to his office and I told him everything. Binotto was very calm about it and told me not to worry about it. I asked why I didn't have to worry, but he didn't answer. He was very weird, couldn't get out his words and pushed me out of his office, Britta said. 

This alarmed Sebastian. 

I have no questions anymore. Thank you Britta for your time, Sebastian said.

 **A few minutes later in Maurizio's motorhome**

Sebastian walks to Maurizio's body and also sees that it has shifted. Sebastian takes his magnifying glass from his trenchcoat and inspects the body. 

Fingerprints on both his legs and arms. So that means two people dragged him, Sebastian thought. 

Sebastian takes two cotton swabs. With one stick he goes along the legs of Maurizio and with the other along the arms. He puts the sticks in two separate bags. 

Charles!, Sebastian called. 

Charles walks to him. 

I found more evidence. We can use that evidence as further guidance in this case, Sebastian said. 

So that means?, Charles asks. 

Yes. This might be the lead we're looking for, Sebastian said.


	3. #Case1: Clues, prove and a lead

Sebastian is by the body and is calling with someone.

Yeah, the body has shifted. I found also some fingerprints on the body. I think we have something here, Sebastian said. 

Thanks. Keep me informed, Bernie said and close the call.

Charles walks to Sebastian. 

How's it going? Did you found more fingerprints?, Charles asks. 

Yes, much at the legs and arms. It's gonna be nearly impossible to seperate all of the fingerprints, but I try to check them one by one, Sebastian said.

 **10 minutes later**

Sebastian has a call again and is slightly irritated by it. 

Ugh, Sebastian cursed. 

Ecclestone?, Charles asks. 

Yup, I'm sick of him. He's on my neck and pushing again. I understand the time pressure, but this case just takes a lot of time, Sebastian said annoyed. 

Let him. You know he's a controlfreak, Charles said and Sebastian nods.

Not much later someone walks into the room. Sebastian stares at the person. 

Lucas, Sebastian said cold.

Are you still there? Mind getting you off the garage, Lucas said bored. 

Sorry, there is a crime scene here. We're just doing some researce. I'm surprised you still don't know your mentor is killed, Sebastian said. 

Hospitality is not really my thing. Just like my mentor doesn't really interest me. So what's this about? What do you want?, Lucas asks with no interest. 

I will introduce myself. I'm detective Sebastian Vettel and I work for the FIA. As I said your mentor is killed. I have some questions to ask you, Sebastian said and shows his badge. 

Lucas yawns immediately, but Sebastian ignores it. 

So did you saw or hear something suspicious when Maurizio was alive?, Sebastian asks. 

No, Lucas said directly. 

When was the last time you saw Maurizio alive?, Sebastian asks further. 

Last week. As I said I wasn't interested in him, Lucas said bored. 

I know you needed him for your internship and I know you know more. Maurizio wore a name tag and that name tag was not found with the corpse. Did you catch him or did someone else catch him?, Sebastian asks. 

No. How many times do I have to say this, inspector Formula 1 driver? And what's with all these questions?, Lucas asks irritated. 

There's been a murder here, and that name tag is taking us further in this case, Sebastian said. 

Well I don't know anything and I don't know where that name tag is either, Lucas said and walks away. 

Sebastian stops him. 

You can't get off me easily. You were his student, so you must know something. You just make it harder for yourself, Sebastian said cold. 

Lucas pulls himself free and walks away. Sebastian looks suspicious at him.

**Later in Sebastian's office**

I'm so done with him right now!, Sebastian said irritated. 

You should let him chat. He is a suspect, Charles said. Sebastian sighed.

There was a knock on the door. An assistant of Bernie is at the front door. Sebastian opens the door. 

Sorry to interrupt, but your witness, Leonardo Visi has awakened from his coma, the assistant said. 

Really? Since when?, Sebastian asks surprised. 

Since this morning, the assistant said. 

Great, thanks for telling me, Sebastian said relieved. 

You're welcome detective Vettel, the assistant said and walks away.

Sebastian walks to his desk. 

Leonardo woke up and he's ready to talk with us, Sebastian said. 

That's great news, Charles said excited. Sebastian takes his trench coat from the coat rack and puts it on. 

Let's go, Sebastian said.

 **Later in the hospital**

Sebastian and Charles enters the hospital. Other agents were already there. Sebastian walks to one of them.

Detective Vettel you're here, perfect, one of the agents said. 

Thanks for waiting. How is he?, Sebastian asks. 

He's okay. He only had a bad headache, but he's alright. He's ready to answer all of your questions, the agent said. 

Have you asked any questions yet?, Sebastian asks further. 

Yes, but his answers roughly corresponded to Carlo's, the agent said honest. 

Okay, thanks for the help. We're taking over here, Sebastian said and the agents nods.

Sebastian and Charles walks into the room. Leonardo sits on the bed.

Hello Leonardo. We're working for the FIA. We like to ask you some questions, Sebastian said friendly. 

That's alright, Leonardo said. 

Can you tell me everything about that moment?, Sebastian asks. 

Of course. So it was after lunch time. I was done with lunching and walked to the pitlane. At one point I heard a loud groan coming from Maurizio's motorhome. Someone seemed to be choking. I ran to the door of the motorhome and entered the motorhome. I also saw Carlo running into the motorhome. Before I entered, Carlo was on his knees near Maurizio's body. We were both shocked to see that there was no life in the body. I told Carlo to stay with the body and I called 911 to get help. I told everything we saw there and the police contacted the FIA, Leonardo said. 

You said you heard someone choking. At what time did you heard that?, Sebastian asks. 

I think it was around 12.30 pm, Leonardo answered. 

Did you saw someone else in the motorhome except Carlo?, Sebastian asks further. 

No, Leonardo answered. 

Did you hear something suspicious?, Sebastian asks. 

To be honest I heard something, but I don't know what. It seemed that something was racing by, but it could also be a rat. I was so distracted by the situation that I didn't pay attention to the sound, Leonardo said. 

Thank you for the answers, Sebastian said and walks with Charles away.

 **Later in Sebastian's office**

So far, he gave us some usefull information, Charles said. 

Yes, this can be a lead. It can be a rat. I mean they were distressed. It's not uncommon for them to remember the facts incorectly. Especially in this situation, but if Maurizio heard this before he was killed. That means that this noice is from the killer, Sebastian said. 

Great theory. What do we do now?, Charles asks. 

We're going to the funeral. I've already done enough research on the body. The funeral is in three days and our suspects are going too. Binotto, because he's of course the team principal. Lucas, because he was Maurizio's intern. It will be very suspicious if they don't show up. We're going to keep an eye on them at the funeral. Oh yes, almost forgot to say. The bread is now with the forensic scientist for further investigation. After the funeral, I continue my research on that lunch. I also have a meeting with Maurizio's assistant. I will question this assistant if he knows something, Sebastian said. 

Charles nods.


	4. #Case1: The funeral of answers

The day of the funeral came. Every team and drivers came. There was also alot of family at the funeral. Maurizio's body lays in a coffin and the funeral master stands next on an elevation with his priests, so that they stand out above everyone. Everyone else sits on couches. Binotto and even Lucas are there too.

The funeral has not started yet, because some guests were not yet there. Charles walks to Sebastian.

I was really hoping we'd get something, Sebastian begins. 

Yeah, they all seem pretty geniune. Even Lucas, Charles said surprised. 

I see it. It's weird, Sebastian said. 

Someone taps Sebastian's shoulder. 

Hey honey, a woman with blond hair said friendly. 

Hanna, Sebastian said friendly. 

I hope I don't interupt you, Hanna said. 

Not at all. You never bother me, Sebastian smiled at her. 

Okay, I wanted to say the funeral is starting soon and that there is space on the couch for us and the kids, Hanna said. 

That's fine. Give me five minutes and I'm coming, Sebastian said and kiss her on her lips. 

Hanna smiles and walks to Sebastian's daughters.

Damn, that was smooth. Does she actually know that you're a detective?, Charles asks. 

No, she doesn't know. I want to protect her and my childeren. That's why I keep my detective side hidden, Sebastian said. 

Like a secret identity?, Charles asks. 

Yes, she's my wife and I don't want to bring her in danger, Sebastian said. 

I can see. You're so lucky with her. She's so nice and friendly. Hanna is an angel. Completely compared to your ex, Charles said, but Sebastian wasn't really happy with mentioning his ex. 

Don't talk about her, Sebastian said. 

Sorry, but it is true. Your ex was insane, Charles said. 

Insane! She was a serial killer! I still wonder how I could get into her dirty games! I'm a cop! A detective! She was under my nose the whole time!, Sebastian snapped. 

Come on, that can happen to anyone. Sometimes love makes you blind. Fortunately, you caught and arrested her. Forget her. You have someone worthy now, Charles said. 

Thanks, Sebastian said.

The funeral went pretty well. Lucas behaved surprisingly. Maybe too behaved. 

**Later in Maurizio's assistant office**

Sebastian talks to the assistant.

Do you know something? Did you saw and hear something?, Sebastian asks right away.

Yes. Unfortunatly I saw everything when the murder happened. I passed the motorhome and heard screaming. I ran to the window and froze. I wanted to do something, but I was too scared, the assistant said.

Can you tell me everything?, Sebastian asks.

Of course, the assistant said.

 **One hour later in Sebastian's office**

Sebastian walks into his office. Charles was already in the office. 

I talked to Maurizio's assistant and he gaves me the information we needed, Sebastian said directly. 

What did he said?, Charles asks interested. 

He told me what happened. Maurizio was not killed directly. Maurizio choked and then he was attacked from behind. That explains how we found his body so weird, Sebastian said. 

Did his assistant saw the killer?, Charles asks. 

Unfortunatly not. The killer stood in the dark and was fast. Maurizio's assistant could also not react in time because he was scared of what happened. That assistant told me also when the choking started. The choking started after eating that bread. I will get that back from the forensics and then I will examine that, Sebastian said. 

So you're saying that Maurizio was killed by some bread?, Charles asks. 

Yes, but that bread is not ordinairy. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this, Sebastian said suspicious.


	5. #Case1: Puzzle pieces

There's knocking on the door. One of forensic is at the door of the office. Sebastian opens the door.

Here you have the proof you asked for, the forensic said. 

Thank you. Have you been able to find anything to do with the cause of death?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, but maybe you can look at it. We analysed it and we found some toxic compound in the dough, the forensic said and handles the bread to Sebastian. 

Okay, thanks for the information. I'm going to work with it, Sebastian said and the forensic walks away.

Sebastian puts the bread on the desk. Charles looks at Sebastian. 

I want you to call Binotto and take him over here, Sebastian said urgently. 

Why?, Charles asks. 

Because this brings us further in this case. I need to talk to Binotto about this. This is information he needs to know, Sebastian said. 

Alright, Charles said and walks out the office. 

Meanwhile, Sebastian carefully takes a piece of dough from the bread and examines it with his magnifying glass. With his magnifying glass he sees tiny grains on the dough. The grains have a kind of blue color. 

Toxic they said? I can already tell from the color of the grains. These aren't seeds. What is this?, Sebastian thought.

 **Later**

Charles knocks on the door. 

Binotto arrived. He's in the interrogation room, Charles said. 

Great, Sebastian said and walks to the interrogation room. 

**Later in the interrogation room**

Binotto sits nervous in the room. The room has black walls and a fluorescent beam on the ceiling. There is only a table and two chairs in the room. Sebastian walks into the room, close the door and takes a seat on the chair at the table opposite Binotto.

Hello Binotto, Sebastian said.

Sebastian, did something happen? Why am I here?, Binotto asks nervous. 

We have a breakthrough in the case, so I want to talk to you and maybe ask you some questions, Sebastian said. 

Really?, Binotto asks. 

Yes, we examined Maurizio's lunch and came across some suspicious grains, Sebastian said. 

That's weird, but thanks for the information. I don't know if I can help you further, Binotto says in a hurry. 

Sebastian noticed it. 

Is everything alright?, Sebastian asks. 

I'm alright, Binotto said nervous. 

Look I'm not saying you're a suspect. You can tell me everything. Something is not right and that is why we would like to talk to you, Sebastian said calm. 

As I said I have nothing to add, Binotto said more nervous than before. 

Okay, maybe you need a little break. I have to talk with my partner, Sebastian said and walks out the room. 

How did it go? What do you think?, Charles asks. 

I left him in the room alone and gave him a little break. I did notice that he got really nervous when I talked about that bread. He couldn't even just talk without trembling. Sometimes he even refuse to talk. Looks like I'm getting too close to him and he's hiding something, I know how we might be able to talk to him, Sebastian said. 

What is you're plan than?, Charles asks. 

You're going to his office and talk to him as driver, Sebastian said. 

Why me? I know I'm your assistant, but you're the detective?, Charles asks.

Because Binotto knows I'm after him and Binotto doesn't know you're a cop too, Sebastian said.

That's true, Charles said.

 **Evening at Binotto's office**

Charles walks to Binotto's office. He's wearing his race suit. Charles knocks on the door and Binotto's assistant opens the door. 

Charles, the assistant said. 

Good evening, is Binotto in his office?, Charles asks. 

Yes, he just came im. I'll get him, the assistant said.

 **A few minutes later**

Charles? I didn't expect you to come, Binotto said. 

Hey Mr. Binotto. I just came here to check on you. You know. About what happened, Charles said. 

That's nice. Do you want to come in?, Binotto asks. 

Of course, Charles said friendly.

They walk to the office and Binotto asks his assistant to make some tea.

Thanks for checking me up, Binotto said. 

No problem. We're a team and that is what a team does, Charles said calm. 

Binotto nods. The tea was brought into the room. Binotto takes a seat on his chair. Charles does the same. 

How are you and Britta doing? It will be very tough without Maurizio?, Charles asks pretending it's not an interrogation. 

We are doing well. We will miss him, but it happened. We shouldn't stand still, Binotto said. 

Understandable, Charles said. 

Binotto nods. 

Besides, I heard there's a detective on this case, Charles continues like he doesn't know anything. 

Yes and he has already questioned me, Binotto said. 

And how did it go?, Charles asks. 

Good, but I was really nervous, Binotto said. 

Really? Why? You can just talk to him or do you keep something for you?, Charles asks confused. 

Binotto doesn't answer. 

I think I've talked enough, Binotto said uncomfortable and Charles looks at him. 

Mr Binotto, is there something wrong?, Charles asks concerned. 

No, nothing is wrong. I remember I have something else to do, Binotto said nervous and stands up, but Charles stops him. 

Mr Binotto, we're a team. You can tell me everything. If something bothers you, you can tell me. You don't have to lie to me, Charles said concerned. 

Binotto release himself and walks away without saying something. Charles drinks his tea and leaves the office.

**Later in Charles' motorhome**

Charles calls Sebastian. 

And did Binotto open up to you?, Sebastian asks. 

No, even as a team member he didn't want to talk to me. He was very strange and suspicious to me. He's hiding something for sure, Charles said. 

Okay. I'm going to get to the bottom of it, Sebastian said sure.


	6. #Case1: The blame

**Meanwhile at Maurizio's grave**

Why the hell did you talk to him?!, a male voice snapped. 

Relax. They know nothing. You know there's no way out otherwise. So I had to talk with him, an other voice said. 

He's been on our neck for too long. Just a moment and then, the male voice said, but is interrupted by the other voice. 

There is no then. I have everything under control, the other voice said confident. 

Everything under control?! Doesn't really look like it! I want to get away with this and leave this behind, but your behaviour ruining everything!, the male voice screams. 

Just deal with it. We just work together. So if you shut up and come up with a solution, we will get rid of this nagging! Do you think I like this so much?!, the other voice snapped. 

Of course not, the male voice said. 

Listen, I did this for the team. His time was done. I was fed up with him too. He never paid attention for the interests of the team. Always about complaining the car, the updates, etc, the other voice said. 

You're right, but forget him. He's gone now. You're in charge now and I will listen to you as a strategist, the male voice said. 

Thank you, the other voice said.

 **At the office of Sebastian**

How long is this gonna take? Soon and the perpetrator has fled, Charles said. 

The perpetrator don't run away. That's not going to happen. I did some researce on the bread and I found some weird looking grains. The grains are also blue colored, Sebastian said. 

Do you know what it is?, Charles asks. 

No, but I heard from the forensics that the choking of Maurizio was caused by a toxic reaction and those grains certainly have to do with that, Sebastian said.

The door opens and an agent runs into the room. 

Detective Vettel, Britta Roeske is here and wants to talk to you. It's about Maurizio's grave, the agent said. 

Sebastian is startled. 

Where is she? Sebastian asks immediately. 

In the interrogation room, the agent said. 

Sebastian stands up and walks to the interrogation room.

**Later in the interrogation room**

Hello Britta, I heard you're wanted to talk about Maurizio's grave, Sebastian said. 

Yes, I was driving back home past the cemetery and I saw some people by the grave, but they didn't look really innocent. They were wearing hoodies. I stopped the car and I heard their conversation. They said something like hiding the body to dump the evidence, because so that they are no longer suspicious, Britta said panicked. 

Who are they?, Sebastian asks urgently. 

I only reconized one. I only heard his voice, Britta said. 

Tell me?, Sebastian asks urgently. 

Lucas, Britta said and Sebastian trembles with anger. 

Is somebody by the grave now?, Sebastian asks. 

I don't know, Britta said. 

Thanks for the information, Sebastian said to Britta and walks to Charles. 

Charles, I'm going to the cemetery. I think one of the perpetrators is not finished with Maurizio yet, Sebastian said in a rush.

 **At the cemetery by the grave of Maurizio**

The same male from earlier stand by the grave with a shovel in his hand. Only his silhouette can be seen. The male is young.

Hello Mr Arrivabene, resting? I just want to tell you that I am now the strategist of the team and that I am so happy with your "surprising" death. Unfortunately, your body is still here. I am partly happy with who I work with. It did a nice job affecting your bread. I never knew that person hated you so much and was so handy with chemicals. Nobody will never find out that person and nobody will never find out who your killer is, Lucas grins and takes his shovel. 

Lucas started digging, but the handle of the shovel broke off. The shovel breaks in two pieces. 

Shitty handle. How can I dig if the handle has no grip?!, Lucas cursed and throw the handle on the ground. 

I come back, Lucas whispers and runs away.

What Lucas didn't know was that Sebastian heard everything. Sebastian stands behind a tree and spied on Lucas. He also recorded everything with a recorder as proof. 

Got him, Sebastian said and called Charles. 

We have our killer. Send the arrest team to Lucas' house. I'm on my way, Sebastian said directly.

 **Later at Lucas' house**

The police force of the FIA surrounded the house. Sebastian stands by the door with his gun and bangs hard on the door. FIA! Open up! We have a warrant for Lucas Wiles! Come out or we'll come in! Don't let us kick into the door!, Sebastian screamed. 

There is no answer. 

Sebastian comes closer to the door and Charles is in a kick position. 

You have 5 seconds!, Sebastian screamed. 

After 5 seconds there was still no answer. Charles kicks into the door and the door opens. Sebastian walks with Charles and some other agents into the house. The house is dark and quiet. At one point, there was a noise. It came from the basement. 

Sebastian commands some agents to surround all the doors of the room and the other agents stands behind Sebastian as backup. Sebastian kicks into the hatch of the basement and runs downstairs. He sees Lucas. The agents surrounded Lucas.

What is this?! What is going on?!, Lucas screams. 

You know very well what is going on. Detective Vettel, FIA. You're arrested for murder, Sebastian said cold. 

Sebastian shows his badge and grab his handcuffs. He walks to Lucas. 

You can't do this to me!, Lucas screams. 

Sebastian grabs Lucas' arms and puts the arms on Lucas' back. Lucas tries to tear his arms free, but Sebastian is stronger than him. Sebastian clamps Lucas in the handcuffs and hands him over to two officers. The two officers walks with Lucas upstairs.

Sebastian walks behind them and walks to Charles. 

So Lucas is caught, what about his fellow murderer?, Charles asks. 

We still don't know who it is, but I have a suspicion. If we know what those grains are, it also leads to the fellow killer. That plan with the bread must come from that fellow killer. It is too thoughtful for someone like Lucas. I think Lucas is a person likes to work quickly with a lot of violence. We already have evidence to secure Lucas. Now find evidence to arrest the other one, Sebastian said. 

And how do you find out that person?, Charles asks. 

Simple. Lucas. We'll see what we can squeeze out of him, Sebastian said. 

As long as it happens quickly, Bernie said strict and walks into the house. He walks to Sebastian.

We have Lucas, but that's still one out of two. Just a little while and the second one will escape, Bernie continued. 

None of that. Thar person does not escape. You must trust me. That second killer is going to be arrested and I promise, Sebastian said confident. 

And you're telling me that person is easy to find?, Bernie asks.

Yes, as I said when we know what and where those grains are, we also know who the other culprit is, Sebastian said. 

If you're sure detective, Bernie said and walks away.

**Later in the Interrogation room**

Lucas sits in the Interrogation room. Sebastian walks into the room and sits on the chair opposite Lucas with a cold look on his face. Sebastian also tied the buttons and belt of his trench coat to make this situation even more serious.

So, you can be difficult if you want, but you're already caught. If I were you, I'd just talk or do you want to go to jail longer than likely will happen?, Sebastian asks cold. 

If you were me, you know I'm not going to talk, Lucas said bored. 

You killed Maurizio Arrivabene! You worked together with a fellow killer! I heard everything!, Sebastian scold to Lucas.

Do you have?, Lucas wanted to ask, but is interrupted by Sebastian who lets Lucas hear the recorder. 

Lucas kept his mouth shut. 

It's up to you! Talking and a prison sentence of 25 years or not talking and a life sentence! You cannot escape it! You have to face it!, Sebastian screamed and slammed his hand on the table. 

Okay, alright. You don't have to scream. I killed him and someone helped me, but he arranged the chemicals. Here's what happenned.  
A couple weeks ago there was an important meeting. The meeting was about the future of Ferrari. Maurizio and I had been waiting for it for weeks and it finally happened. Binotto was also at the meeting. The team told us that Maurizio was chosen as the lead strategist and as my mentor. He was choosen, because the job keeps alot of responsibility and he was the one with the most responsibility. I was pissed, because he did not want to introduce new innovations and stay with the old innovations that do not work. It was always his will and not that of the team. He had to leave. That was the only way to get the innovations done, but I didn't know how to get rid of him. To my surprise, Binotto came to me that same night. I thought he wanted to congratulate me on Maurizio, but no. He was not happy either. He said it should have been someone else. I didn't believe my ears at first, but I never hated Binotto. We even have a good friendship with each other and he has always cared about me. He even said that he wanted to give me another mentor instead of Maurizio, but the team stopped that. That's how the ball started to roll. We had a plan to get rid of Maurizio and to lead the team how we wanted, Lucas said.

You're saying that?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, Binotto came up with the whole plan, Lucas sighed. 

And why should I believe you?, Sebastian asks cold. 

Lucas grabs a small bag from his pocket. The bag contains the same grains as those found in the bread. 

Binotto gave these to me. These chemicals are chloropentahexanine, Lucas confessed.

**Later in Sebastian's office**

Charles sits in the office and Sebastian walks into the office.

Lucas told me everything. The grains we found are chemicals called chloropentahexanine. I think we found our other culprit. If Binotto corroborate with Lucas' story and evidence, we got Binotto, Sebastian said urgently.

 **Later in the Ferrari garage**

Sebastian walks into the garage and looks around. He stands in the dark, so nobody can see him. Sebastian sees Binotto and chases him. Binotto goes to the room of the fuel suppliers and walks into it. Sebastian chased him. He stands behind a wall and keep an eye on it. Not much later, Binotto came out of the room. when Binotto was out of sight, Sebastian walked into the room. The room is a laboratory with many jars and bottles on the tables. Sebastian looks at the jars and bottles. They consist of powders or liquids. Sebastian looks further and saw a jar which caught his attention. The jar consist of blue colored crystals. Sebastian opens the jar and took a crystal with tweezers. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. 

These are the same grains I found in the dough, Sebastian said shocked. 

He looks at the jar and sees a number on it. He sees also some books on the table. The books have numbers with a description. Sebastian took the book and read it. He flips through the book and comes to a page with the same number as on the jar. 

Chloropentahexanine, it said. 

Sebastian's surprise turns into anger. He grabs the jar and the book. He grabs his phone and calls Charles. 

Send the team to Binotto's office. I found our fellow killer, Sebastian said cold.

**Meanwhile at the office of Bernie**

Bernie walks into his office. When he walks in, he saw someone sitting on his desk. It's a woman with long dark brown hair which ended just above her butt.

Hello Mr Ecclestone. That's a while ago, the woman said. 

Ms McClaniton, Bernie said annoyed. 

Even before you tell me to leave, I'm here to defend my clients. So where are the prosecutors?, Ms McClaniton begins. 

The court are the prosecutors, Bernie said annoyed. 

Great, I'm defending Lucas Wiles and the other suspect in this case, Ms McClaniton said. 

I assume you have a deal with each other?, Bernie asks cold. 

Nope. No deal. I'm just doing my work as lawyer, Ms McClaniton said serious. 

Why are you defending him? He killed Maurizio Arrivabene, Bernie said directly. 

Because it's the law. Despite being a murderer, he is still entitled to defense and mute. I have to say that your top detective did a great job. I didn't know this agency had alot of skilled cops. But yeah, I could have expected it for someone like you who heads here, Ms McClaniton said. 

Are you here to tease me?, Bernie asks annoyed. 

Bossy just like always. I'm sorry, but I have to go, Ms McClaniton said and walks out the office. 

That genius and she is also a good lawyer, Bernie cursed. 

Bernie's phone rings and Bernie picks up. 

Yes, Bernie answers. 

Bernie, I caught the other killer. It's Mattia Binotto and he's arrested. He is now being taken to the interrogation room, Sebastian said. 

Good job. I will hear further after the interrogation, Bernie said and close the call.

 **Later in the interrogation room**

Sebastian sits in the interrogation room with Binotto. Sebastian throws the bag with chemicals on the table and Binotto admits.

I was behind everything. I came up with the plan and work it out with Lucas. I just wanted to do something good for the team, but I regret it afterwards, Binotto said guilty. 

REGRET?! You killed Maurizio! I understand you cares about the team, but get someone out of the way! For what?! Only for a clash between you and Maurizio?!, Sebastian screams. 

Binotto started to feel more guilty. Sebastian sighed. 

Listen to me. If you wanted to bring the team closer to better innovations, you just could talk to Maurizio or prove the innovations could be success or better than the old ones. That's much better than killing someone. You should be ashamed of yourself as team boss. Mattia Binotto, you have been arrested for murder, Sebastian said cold and put Binotto in the handcuffs.

Agents came in and take Binotto to his cell.

**A few days later in court**

The suspects are charged with first and second degree murder, the judge said while Lucas and Binotto are blaming each other for the crime. 

After the blame game, they both admit they killed Maurizio Arrivabene. The judge has made a decision. Binotto has been sentenced to life imprisonment and Lucas has a 25-year prison sentence with a ban to work in the Formula 1 on top of it.

_End of Case 1, new cases are coming._


	7. #Case2: The missing F1 driver

Hello, 911 speaking, the assistant of 911 said to an incoming call. 

Please help me, I've been kidnapped! I've been escaped, but I need help now!, a male said scared. 

Okay, Sir. Where are you?, the assistant asks. 

I'm... Oh no he's coming back! I...., the male said, but is cut. 

Sir?!, the assistant asks shocked. 

There is no answer anymore.

**Meanwhile at the Racing Point garage**

Okay everyone, let's go back to work and no talking anymore!, Lawrence Stroll commands to the staff.

The staff nods and Lawrence Stroll looks around. 

Lance! Come here! You have work to do!, Lawrence yells. 

Nobody came. 

Lydia!, Lawrence yells and a girl walks to the him. 

Where is your brother?, Lawrence asks to the girl. 

Is he not here?, the girl called Lydia asks shocked. 

No, he's two hours late!, Lawrence screams. 

What?! This isn't like him, Lydia said shocked. 

You're his sister! You should know where he is!, Lawrence yells. 

I'm sorry dad, but I don't really know where he is, Lydia apologized. 

Lawrence sighed. 

Okay, I'll go after it. You just go to your work, Lawrence said. 

Okay, but is it good that I inform mom? Maybe she knows something?, Lydia asks. 

In this situation it is allowed, but keep it short and don't worry her, Lawrence said and walks away.

Lydia grabs her phome and calls her mother.

Mom?, Lydia asks fast. 

Hi sweety, is there something wrong? I hear in your voice that something has happened, her mother said concerned. 

Have you heard from Lance?, Lydia asks concerned. 

Not since this morning. I thought he was on the grid with you and your father, her mother said concerned. 

No, he didn't show up at all. We've been searching for him the whole morning. I'm worried, Lydia said scared. 

Maybe we should call the police, her mother suggest.

**Later that morning at the police station**

Lydia, her mother and Lawrence walks into the police station. An male assistant saw them.

Goodmorning, how can I help you?, the assistant asks politely. 

We want to report a missing person, Lydia said. 

Of course. Who do you want to report missing and how long has that person been missing?, the assistant asks. 

My son Lance Stroll. He hasn't been seen or heard from since this morning. I think something is wrong, the mother said. 

How old is Lance?, the assistant asks. 

He's 21, the mother said. 

Okay, but for a missing report he must been missing for atleast 24 hours or a substantial amount of time of there's no evidence of foul play. I'm sorry, but we can do nothing now. The only advice we can give is to stay calm, try to contact him and come back later if he doesn't show up, the assistant said. 

24 hours?! He's a Formula 1 driver! Something could happenned to him!, Lawrence said furious. 

I'm sorry, but that's the protocol, the assistant said. 

If something happens to my son, I blame you!, Lawrence snapped and walks away with his family.

It's okay dad. We'll just find him on our own and call the FIA, Lydia said comforting and hugs her father.

 **Ferrari garage**

Sebastian walks out his car. He checks the computer with numbers on it. The numbers indicate lap times with corresponding speeds.

Done. I drove more than last week. Good to see that my lap times get faster. That is a good sign for the next race, Sebastian said to himself. 

Sebastian's phone starts ringing. Sebastian sees who it is. It's Hanna.

Hey Hanna, Sebastian said friendly. 

Hey love, Hanna said back. 

Couldn't you wait to meet me after work?, Sebastian asks. 

Yeah, that's actually why I'm calling. I have to cancel the lunch, Hanna said. 

Why?, Sebastian asks. 

Some work has come in and the children must be taken out of school earlier. Shall we have dinner together tonight? It's been a while, Hanna suggest. 

That sounds good, Sebastian said. 

Okay, can't wait, Hanna said. 

I can't wait too, Sebastian said flirty and ends the call.

Not 5 minutes later, another call came in. Sebastian thought Hanna forgot something to say, but it's Charles. Sebastian picks up.

Hello, Sebastian said. 

We have a missing case. It's about Lance. His family are at the FIA, Charles begins. 

Okay, I'm on my way and I see you there, Sebastian said and close the call. 

Sebastian walks to his motorhome. He takes off his racing suit and he changes into his detective clothes and walks to the headquarters of the FIA.

 **Later at headquarters of the FIA**

Sebastian is talking with Charles before they talk with the victims. 

Why didn't they call 911 and did they go straight to us?, Sebastian asks. 

Because of that "usefull" 24 hour rule and Lawrence Stroll wants a private detective on this case, Charles said sarcastic. 

I see. It is good that they went straight to us. Sometimes the local police uses that rule to much, Sebastian sighed. 

An agent walks to Sebastian and Charles. 

They are in your office, detective Vettel, the agent said. 

Great, thanks for telling me, Sebastian said and walks with Charles to his office.

 **A few minutes later in Sebastian's office**

Sebastian sees Lawrence Stroll with his wife and daughter on the chairs. They look upset. Sebastian walks to them and take a seat on his chair behind his desk.

Hello, I'm detective Sebastian Vettel and this is my partner Charles Leclerc, Sebastian greeted. 

I know who you are Sebastian and that's why we came here. This is my wife Sandra and this is my daughter Lydia. We're so happy you can help us, Lawrence said friendly. 

It's alright. Shall we start from the beginning?, Sebastian asks. 

The family Stroll nods. 

Okay, first I want you to ask some questions. First of all, who is the missing person?, Sebastian asks. 

It's Lance Stroll, Lawrence said. 

I knew it, Sebastian sighed. 

I have a recent photo of him, Lydia said and shows the photo to Sebastian. 

Thank you for the photo. Is Lance in a relationship or does he has an ex?, Sebastian asks further. 

He only had one girlfriend last year named Molly. Lance was the one who broke the relation, Lawrence said. 

Why did he broke up with her?, Sebastian asks. 

She was quite a gold digger, Lawrence said. 

He broke up with her, because she was moving to fast and was only interested in our money. After Lance broke up, he doesn't really date nowadays, Lydia adds. 

Does he has friends?, Sebastian asks. 

He's knows everyone of Racing Point. He has good friends who are also mechanics. He is also best friends with Sergio Perez, Lydia said. 

Did he has contacts with your business partners?, Sebastian asks to Lawrence.

Not at all. He wasn't really interested in business, Lawrence said.

When was the last time you saw him?, Sebastian asks. 

Early in the morning at home. We prepared for work. He changed in his race suit and we were talking about the gridgirls. I teased him that one of the girls had a crush on him, but as always he blew him off, Lydia said. 

What happened after?, Sebastian asks. 

Nothing out of normal. My eye was inflamed, so I was at the garage later. He left when I was working on my eye. I asked if he was sure of it, but he said yes. So he left earlier, Lydia said. 

Have you any reason to think that maybe Lance doesn't want to found? Maybe that he wants some time alone or a date?, Sebastian asks.

Not a chance. He's not like that and if he wants some time alone or he has a date, he'll definitly says it to us, Lance's mother said. 

Sebastian looks at Charles. 

I think their house would be a good place to start, Sebastian whispered to Charles. 

Charles nods. 

Do you think it's a good idea that we do some research in your house?, Sebastian asks to Lawrence. 

That's alright and thank you for helping us, Lawrence said.

**Later in the office**

Sebastian is talking with Charles. At one point there was a knock on the door. 

The door is open, Sebastian called. 

The door opened and Lydia was in the doorway. 

Uhm detective Vettel, Lydia begins. 

Lydia, is there something wrong?, Sebastian asks. 

I have to tell you something. I'm sorry I didn't told you, but I didn't want to mention it in front of my parents and to worry them more, Lydia said. 

It's alright. What do you want to tell me?, Sebastian asks friendly. 

I wanted to say that Lance has a set of rings from our grandfather. He doesn't go anywhere without them. He even sleeps with them. If you find them in his room, I suspect something is seriously wrong. Will you please look for them? Also he has a diary. If you might need more information, that dairy will help you, Lydia said concerned. 

We'll do that. Thank you Lydia, Sebastian said.

**Later in the Stroll Mansion**

Sebastian and Charles walks into the house. The house is huge and is luxurious. 

This house is for a family? Pretty big if you ask me, Charles said. 

Sebastian ignores him and walk to Lance's room. He opens the door. There is alot of kart trophies and clothes in the room. 

I'm guessing he got half of this stuff, Sebastian thought and walks into the room. 

Let's look around and see what we can find, Sebastian said to Charles. 

Sebastian walks to the bed and Charles search at the trophy cabinet. Sebastian sees a skirt on the bed. The skirt seems to tight for Lydia. 

That's weird. If this is Lydia's skirt, why would she left it in her brother's room? And Lydia said Lance wasn't really interested in girls, Sebastian thought and grabs the skirt. Everything else looks normal.

He looks also at the table next to the bed. He saw some rings on the table. 

_He doesn't go anywhere without them. If you find them, I suspect something is seriously wrong_ , Sebastian remembers the words of Lydia and looks at the rings. 

It looks like Lance had some other plans when he left and that this has to do with his disappearance, Sebastian thought.


	8. #Case2: Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. My studies have started again and I am busy with school. Because of this I can only upload once a week.
> 
> Anyway, I'm so happy today with the news that Sebastian Vettel signed a contract with RP/AM!

No trace of anything at the trophy cabinet. Sebastian, did you found something?, Charles asks. 

A couple things. First I found a skirt. The weird thing is that the skirt is to tight for Lydia, Sebastian said. 

That's weird. Lydia is Lance's only sister and Lance hasn't a girlfriend, Charles said confused. 

Yes, but I found something more interesting, Sebastian said and shows the rings to Charles. 

These are?, Charles asks shocked. 

Sebastian nods. I was afraid of this. Something happened to him, we can say for sure that this is not a normal missing and the missing took place between he left his house and before he arrived at the garage, Sebastian said. 

And what about the skirt?, Charles asks. 

I don't know, but it has definitly to do something with this missing. Maybe he had a girlfriend or a hook up without his family knowing. That maybe he was in his room with her not long ago while the family was away and that his girlfriend had forgotten her skirt then. To let the family know nothing, Lance had hidden that skirt and wanted to give it back when they are alone. Maybe that's why he left earlier to talk to her about it and that this ended really badly, Sebastian said. 

So Lance is kidnapped?, Charles asks. 

It is possible, but it is not certain. It's just a theory. We need to find out who Lance was with. Let's head out and put these clues together, Sebastian said.

 **Later in Sebastian's office**

Sebastian and Charles put the clues together in Sebastian's office. 

So we have a few names to start with. Molly, Lance's hook up, the mechanics, and Sergio, Charles said. 

I think we should start with the team and the mechanics. They are Lance's team and knows him. Also the team is responsible for him, Sebastian said. 

Sounds good, Charles said.

**At the garage of Racing point**

People! How often should I repeat this?! Time is work! You're mechanics and you have to do everything done before the race! You're professionals and no amateurs!, an assistant of Lawrence yells. 

Everyone nods and goes to their work. 

Are you in charge here?, Sebastian asks behind the back of Lawrence's assistant. The assistant turns around and face Sebastian. 

Yes, who are you and what do you want?, the assistant asks.

Detective Vettel, FIA. May I speak with you for a moment? I'm investigating a missing person and I think you know him, Sebastian said politely. 

The others heard it and are shocked. The assistant looks at them and tells them to go back to work. 

Do you know Lance Stroll?, Sebastian asks. 

Well, of course I do. He's a driver here and he's good too, the assistant said. 

Well, he's missing. My partner and I have a reason to believe he's not just missing, Sebastian said. 

What reason is that?, the assistant asks questioningly. 

Nothing we can disclose to you right now. Do you know anyone who might has to do with this?, Sebastian asks. 

There are some testdrivers who are jealous at him, but otherwise I wouldn't know. As I said he's a good, but he's not impulsive and really naive, the assistant said. 

How so?, Sebastian asks. 

Well, when a businessman asks Lance for business, he always says yes even without knowing what the deal is or means. Even when he sees the businessman for the first time. If something happened to him, I'd fear that's how, the assistant said. 

Do you know something about his love life or if he has fangirls?, Sebastian asks interested. 

What I know is that he has no girlfriends, but don't let me start about his ex Molly. She was some troublemaker he dated last year. She wasn't a grid girl, but she often hung out here and distracted Lance from work. I told her to go away, but she didn't. In fact, she always did the opposite and did what suited her, the assistant said tired. 

You think she hurts Lance?, Sebastian asks. 

She was odd for sure and kinda creepy, but for me she wasn't violent, the assistant said. 

Okay, thank you. I have no questions anymore, Sebastian said and walks away with Charles.

**Later at Sergio's house**

Sebastian knocks on the door and the door opens. Sergio faced Sebastian. 

Hello Sergio, Sebastian greets.

Sebastian, what are you doing here? Does this have to do with Racing point?, Sergio asks

No and it's detective Vettel now. Lance is missing and I'm investigating his dissapearence, Sebastian said and shows his badge. 

I could already tell from your coat and thank goodness. His parents already contacted me about it and said also the local police isn't doing anything. I'm so happy that you are helping, Sergio said relieved. 

No need to thank me. It's just my work, Sebastian said friendly. 

So do you know anything yet?, Sergio asks concerned. 

Not much, but I want to ask you some questions. What can you tell me about Lance?, Sebastian asks. 

First I want to say that I've always been worried about this. Lance is really naive. He doen't think twice if someone asks something to him and he trusts people alot, even strangers. I warned him alot, but he ignored it. I always worry that he would get into wrong people or things, Sergio said concerned. 

Can you tell me about his ex, Molly?, Sebastian asks. 

Oh she. She was Lance's stupid girlfriend. She was so possessive. She even waited for him at the garage and took him so that no one could come close. Even Lydia and I were not allowed to come close. She was so full of him, Sergio said. 

You mean she didn't really care of him?, Sebastian asks. 

I'm mean her intentions were good, but it was to much. She was always overprotecting Lance. Like Lance only belonged to her, Sergio said. 

How did it end?, Sebastian asks. 

For that reason, Lance didn't wanted to deal with Molly anymore, but Molly started to stalk Lance for weeks. I saw it and I told Lanve to watch out for her. He thanked me, but he said he knews what he was doing. He said also that he didn't felt danger by her. I can see why, because she treated him well. But she was jealous. After a month they broke up. She couldn't get over it, but after some time she let him go. I have never seen her since then and I don't know where she is either, Sergio said. 

What do you know about Lance's plans before he dissapeared?, Sebastian asks. 

He was supposed to met up with me. We would go to the beach as an outing, because then we are both free. Unfortunately we had to move it up, because things were stolen at the garage. That's where I started to worry, Sergio said. 

What has been stolen?, Sebastian asks. 

Bracelets, clothes, money and personal stuff, Sergio said. 

Has Lance been in contact with anyone else?, Sebastian asks. 

Now you ask it. Lance had a meeting a few days ago with an older male. The man's name is Harold Dwight and he is a businessman. Lance mentioned him alot, but I don't know anything about him. I only know that Harold only has business with Lance and not Lawrence Stroll, Sergio said. 

Thank you Sergio. This information is really helpfull, Sebastian said. 

I'm going to talk with Molly, Sebastian whispered to Charles.

  
**Later at Molly's home**

Sebastian knocks on the door. There is no answer. An woman walks by. Sebastian sees the woman. 

Miss, can I ask you something?, Sebastian asks. 

Of course, the woman said. 

I'm here for Molly Knight. Is she at home?, Sebastian asks. 

She's not home. I haven't actually seen her all morning. Is there something wrong?, the woman asks while looking at Sebastian's clothes. 

Yes, I'm from the FIA. Someone is missing and that's why I want to talk with her, Sebastian said. 

I don't know where she is, but I can call her. I'm her neightbour and she gave me her number. Should I try to call her?, the woman asks. 

That would be fine, Sebastian said. 

The woman calls Molly. There was only a zoom, which means she didn't pick up. After the zoom a message could be left. 

Hey Molly, you speaking with me. A detective wants to talk with you about a missing person. He is from an agency called the FIA. Call the FIA back when you have time, the womale said and hangs up. 

Sorry, I guess you have to wait, the woman said. 

It's alright. Thank you for calling. I'll make a note of it and I'll wait, Sebastian said and walks away.

 **Later in Sebastian's office**

Did you talk with Molly?, Charles asks. 

No, she wasn't at home. Her neightbour walks by and called her. If Molly has time, she will call the FIA. I think we got everything for now. We know Lance's stuff was stolen. Maybe we can ask the team about it?, Sebastian suggest.

Charles nods

 **Later at the Racing point garage**

Sebastian and Charles reach the garage. They see only one mechanic. Sebastian walks to him.

Hello, do you know where Lawrence Stroll's assistant is?, Sebastian asks to the mechanic. 

Yes, he's at home. I'm the only one here to finish some work. Can I help you with something?, the mechanic asks. 

Sebastian nods. 

We are from the FIA and we're investigating the dissapearence of Lance Stroll, Sebastian said. 

What?! Lance is missing?! He's so nice, the mechanic said shocked. 

Unfortunatly yes. I heard some stuff of him was stolen. Do you know something about that?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, the team and I heard some banging from the motorhomes. Soon we saw someone running out with Lance's stuff. We don't know who it was, but he or she ran in the shadows. We called the security and they tried to grab that person, but that person was too fast. We do know that the person ran towards the beach, the mechanic said. 

Thank you. This is the lead we were looking for, Sebastian said

Sebastian walks out the track with Charles.

  
**Later on the beach**

Sebastian and Charles found the stolen items at the beach. The bracelet and money lies on the sand. The clothes lays in the sea. All the items are damaged.

We found them. That's his stuff. You collect the bracelet and money. I'll go into the water to get the clothes, Sebastian said while he takes off his trenchcoat, shoes and socks. 

He also lifts his trouser legs. He walks into the water and grabs the clothes. He walks back to the land. He dries himself off and puts on his trenchcoat, socks and shoes.

Sebastian and Charles put the stuff on the ground. The bracelet is broken, the money is ripped and the clothes are soaked and ruined. 

We take this to my office and we examine the stuff there, Sebastian said.


	9. #Case2: The two persons

Okay, so we found the stolen items. That's a good thing. This can help is further. I think we should involve Bernie in this. Until now this has been a private case. This is getting serious now, Charles said. 

I'm not sure, but I can call him, Sebastian said.

Sebastian grabs his phone and calls Bernie. Bernie picks up.

Hello, Bernie said in a businesslike tone. 

Hey, with me. You remember the case about Lance Stroll?, Sebastian asks. 

Didn't I tell you to rest? Is this how you take rest?, Bernie asks surly. 

A detective never takes rest, Sebastian said. 

I should've know it, Bernie said. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

What do you need?, Bernie asks. 

I want to talk to you at the office about this case and maybe you can involve the team in this case, Sebastian said. 

Please tell me you have something more than circumstantial? You know you don't stand a chance without evidence, Bernie sighed. 

Who says there is no evidence?, Sebastian asks. 

Okay, but we're still working on something else. Someone named Harold Dwight has turned up in another case, Bernie said. 

Sebastian looks interested. 

One of my respondents was talking about that name, Sebastian said. 

Interesting, thank you for telling me. We can make good use of that information, Bernie said. 

Thank you also for the information, Sebastian said and close the call.

Apparently, Harold Dwight may also be involved in this case. Bernie said he is involved in another case, Sebastian said to Charles. 

And Molly?, Charles asks. 

She is still involved in this case. I think I go to her again, Sebastian said. 

Charles nods and picks up the stuff.

**Later at Molly's house**

Sebastian knocks on the door. 

Who is it?, Molly asks from the house. 

It's the FIA. I've been here before, but you weren't at home. Your neighbor had contacted you, Sebastian said. 

The door opened and Molly faced Sebastian. 

I apologize for not being there. I was busy. Can I help you with something?, Molly asks politely. 

Yeah, I want to talk to you about your missing ex-boyfriend, Sebastian said. 

Really? Come in, Molly said shocked.

Sebastian walks with Molly into the house.

I say in advance that I know nothing about this, Molly said. 

You don't really look surprised now that you know he's missing, Sebastian said. 

Well his mother and sister contacted me, Molly said. 

And?, Sebastian asks. 

Nothing. I swear I have nothing to do with this, Molly said. 

When was the last time you talked to him?, Sebastian asks. 

A year. I've never talked to him since we broke up. I loved him, but he didn't want our relationship and I respected that, Molly said. 

I heard you didn't take it well, Sebastian said questionely. 

That's true. I thought we were a thing. Getting married and getting kids. It was tough, but I'm over it. I'm just living my life. That doesn't make me a murderer, Molly said. 

Sebastian looks confused and cold at him. 

I didn't say he is dead, Sebastian said more questionely. 

Why else would you be here?, Molly asks pinched. 

Sebastian looks straight in her face. 

Oh sorry, I think I just said something stupid. It was nice to see you, but I think you should leave, Molly said and kicks Sebastian out of her house. Molly close the door.

Sebastian's phone rings and it's Charles.

Did you talk to her?, Charles asks. 

Yes, but she said suspicious things to me. I come to the office and I talk to you there, Sebastian said and ends the call.

**Later in the office**

Sebastian and Charles are talking with each other.

Okay, so we have Harold and Molly. Too soon to call them suspicious, Charles said. 

Both have no abili and plenty of opportunity, Sebastian said. 

What do you think what Harold's motif is?, Charles asks. 

I don't know. Maybe Lance had a deal with him and Harold had to silence him, Sebastian said. 

And Molly?, Charles asks. 

According to Lance's family and friends, Lance broke it off because Molly was too posessive. Maybe Molly found out that Lance wanted to break up and didn't accept it. She just went crazy and decided. If she couldn't has him than nobody, but I find it strange that Harold is nowhere to be found, Sebastian said. 

So who is at the top of our list?, Charles asks further. 

No one. We don't yet have enough evidence for both suspects, Sebastian said and looks at his watch. 

Is something wrong?, Charles asks. 

No, but I see that it is almost evening. I have dinner with Hanna, Sebastian said. 

Wait you have a date tonight?, Charles asks interested. 

No, it's just dinner with her and the kids, Sebastian said. 

Until your kids are sleeping and you and Hanna are kissing, Charles laughs. 

Haha funny, but I have to go. I don't want to keep them waiting, Sebastian said and walks away. 

**Meanwhile at the pitlane**

Police officer's walks with a mechanic of Racing point to the pitlane of the track. They talking with each other and the officer's walks to the middle of the pitlane.

Everyone listen! A racer called Lance Stroll is missing! Both the FIA and the police are working on this, but we need your help! If you know anything then report it!, one of the officers shouts and gives missing posters to all the people on the track.

Lydia and Lawrence sees the crowd and walks to them.

As they approached, Lydia had a poster pressed into her hand. Lydia's eyes widen. She shows Lawrence the poster.

It is?!, Lawrence asks shocked. 

Lydia nods. Lance has not yet been found. Even worse, he has been kidnapped, Lydia said shocked.


	10. #Case2: Another victim

Charles is at his home and he's calling.

Thanks for letting me know. We'll definitly check it out, he said and close the call and calls Sebastian.

**Meanwhile at Sebastian's house**

It was delicious, Hanna said. 

Thank you, Sebastian said. 

Did you cook yourself or did someone help you?, Hanna asks. 

I cook myself, because it has been a while since we did this. I wanted to do something nice, especially for my wife, Sebastian flirts. 

How sweet, Hanna said admiringly and kiss Sebastian on his lips.

Do you want to do an evening walk at the park?, Sebastian suggest. 

That's so romantic. Of course I want to do an evening walk, Hanna said excited. 

Shall we go then?, Sebastian asks. 

Hanna nods. 

They stand up and Sebastian hold Hanna's hand. They walk to the door of the dinningroom, but Sebastian's phone starts ringing.

You can not be serious? I had plenty of time today and of course they need me now, Sebastian thought.

Sorry Hanna, but I'm needed at the grid, Sebastian lies to her. 

Does not matter. You have work to do. We can do it later, Hanna said. 

Should I call you if I can?, Sebastian asks. 

That's alright. I'll see you, Hanna said and walks away.

Sebastian sighed and picks up. 

What?, Sebastian said annoyed. 

Hey, I hope I don't bother you, Charles said. 

Yes, you did. You knew I was busy tonight. I was just about to take a walk with Hanna, Sebastian sighed. 

Sorry, but duty calls. Lawrence just called. The local police was at the racetrack. They think they have a breakthrough and they have published missing posters. The posters say that Lance was probably kidnapped and Lawrence wants to know if it is true, Charles said. 

Well, what do they know?, Sebastian asks. 

The same information as we have. People say also that they had seen Lance for the last time at the exit of the racetrack with an older man, Charles said. 

If he's older than Lance then it could be Harold. Come to the office of the FIA. I'm going to talk to Bernie, Sebastian said and ends the call.

Sebastian walks to his room and grab his detective clothes and stuff. After he goes to the FIA.

**Later at the FIA**

Sebastian talks with Bernie.

A dead body was found?!, Sebastian asks shocked. 

Yes, in the woods. I have no further information, but this case has to do with Lance's case, Bernie said. 

I'm going to investigate it, Sebastian said.

**Later at the woods**

Agents are by the body. The body is a boy. Sebastian and Charles arrives at the crime scene.

Sebastian walks to the Agents. 

What do we know?, Sebastian asks. 

It's a male and he's 18 years old. We don't know anything else, one of the agents said. 

Can I have a look at the body?, Sebastian asks. 

The officers let Sebastian through. Sebastian walks to the body and is shocked.

An other boy?!, Sebastian said. 

Charles also came to see. 

That's?!, Charles asks shocked. 

Yes, another boy and he also looks like he comes from a wealthy family, Sebastian said. 

The forensic also arrived. Sebastian walks to him.

Oh detective. I am glad you are here. We've been looking for this boy all week and this case is a mystery. We are pleased that you have been put on this case, the forensic said. 

No need to thank me, what do you know about this boy?, Sebastian asks. 

His name is Kayle Richards and he's a son of a wealthy businessman who has shares in the stock exchange. It started out as a kidnapping case, but it ended in a murder case, the forensic said.

You said it started as kidnapping?, Sebastian asks interested. 

Yes, is there something?, the forensic asks. 

I also have a kidnapping case of a someone of a wealthy family. The person is also a boy and is three years older as this boy. It is also true that they both have dark hair. Are there any suspects?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, a man named Harold Dwight, the forensic said. 

Thank you for the information, Sebastian said and walks away.

Sebastian walks to Charles.

And?, Charles asks.

Another boy was killed. He has almost the same profile as Lance. This is also the case Harold Dwight is involved in, Sebastian said. 

Okay, let's put it together. Where did this murder happen?, Charles asks further.

Here, by the woods, Sebastian said. 

Can you tell what the cause of death is?, Sebastian asks. 

Not sure. When I saw his body, I noticed that he had a lot of bruises and scratches. It seems that there was fighting and he was beaten to death. Maybe I already know the perpetrator's profile. The perpetrator knows probably how to talk with these boys and possibly get them to come with him. I think he's also rich and uses that to get their attention. He planned this out so he's also intelligent, but I can tell from this that he is emotional. I also notice that he does this to boys with certain characteristics and backgrounds, Sebastian said. 

What do you think we're looking for?, Charles asks.

I think a serial kidnapper/killer, Sebastian said.

**The next day at Sebastian's office**

That's a good idea. Sounds fun. I can't wait to see you. I miss you, Sebastian said flirty to his phone.

Charles walks into the room and sees Sebastian talking with a his phone. 

Ok, see you then, Sebastian said and close the call. 

Let me guess Hanna?, Charles asks funny. 

Yes, we made a new date. I mean I couldn't take her for a walk yesterday, Sebastian said annoyed. 

Sorry. Other subject, we have some photos of Kayle at a meeting where he was last seen. Maybe our suspect is on it, Charles said. 

Sebastian looks at the photos and is shocked. 

Have you found Harold?, Charles asks. 

No, but someone else. Molly. I think she had even more relationships. It's time to pay her another visit, Sebastian said cold.

But maybe we should wait. Then we can keep an eye on him, Charles requested. 

That's a good idea, Sebastian said.


	11. #Case2: On the run

So what about Harold?, Charles asks. 

We'll get to that later. I would like to focus on Molly now, Sebastian said.

Someone walks to Sebastian and stands behind him.

No need for that, a female voice said. Sebastian turns around and sighs.

Ms. McClaniton, what are you doing here?, Sebastian asks. 

Doing my job. I heard you're looking for Molly and she asked me to represent him, Ms. McClaniton said. 

You heard correctly. Why does she need that? She isn't charged. She's only a suspect, Sebastian said. 

Everyone knows that you need a lawyer when dealing with the FIA, Ms. McClaniton said professional. 

We just want to keep an eye on her, Charles said. 

Great, then you can talk to her while I am there, Ms. McClaniton said and walks away.

Sebastian growls and walks with Charles to the interrogation room. 

**Later in the interrogation room**

In the interrogation room are Sebastian, Charles, Ms. McClaniton and Molly. Unfortunately, Ms. McClaniton is talking because Molly has legally managed to have only her confidant to speak.

So, what's this about?, Ms. McClaniton begins. 

We saw some photos of your client by a meeting of a boy who's killed, Sebastian said. 

My client had alot of hookups and boyfriends. It is not illegal, Ms. McClaniton said. 

That's true, but doesn't it make her suspecious that she's walking around rich families where two boys happen to have disappeared without a trace and that one of them is dead?, Sebastian asks cold. 

The last time she was by a rich family, nothing had happened. As I said, visiting boyfriends is not illegal, Ms. McClaniton said. 

Are you deaf?! I said one of those two was found dead, probably murdered, and the other is nowhere to be found! The forensics are already busy with found DNA. If she gives a hair or something else that contains her DNA, we leave her alone!, Sebastian snapped. 

Not a chance. I spoke to her and she said she will not cooperate. You can't force her, because that's against the law. You know that detective, Ms. McClaniton said and looks at her phone. 

Time is up. It was an interesting conversation. If you have more evidence, we will talk further, Ms. McClaniton said. 

Not so fast. There is something about you Molly and I don't trust it, Sebastian said. 

As I said detective time is up, Ms. McClaniton said and walks away with Molly. 

Damn lawyer she is. Molly may be the perpetrator and can get away with it, Charles cursed. 

Never mind. She left something important behind, Sebastian said and looks at Molly's chair. There is a hair on the chair.

I take this to the forensics so that they can examine it, Sebastian said to Charles. 

Charles nods and Sebastian walks to the forensics.

 **Later at Sebastian's motorhome**

Hello? Oh fine, have you found anything yet?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, but her DNA doesn't indicate with the found DNA. We need to do more research, the forensic apologized. 

Okay then, then I'll pay a visit to Harold Dwight, Sebastian said and close the call.

**Later at Harold Dwight's house**

Sebastian knocks on the door and feels that the door is open. He walks into the house with Charles.

You can not be serious?!, Sebastian asks shocked. 

Sebastian and Charles stands in an empty house.

He is gone!, Charles said shocked. 

He must know we're after him and that's why he fled. Frankly, I don't think he's far. He's a businessman and he can't just have business somewhere else. I think he's still in the region, Sebastian said. 

It will be possible. We can split up and ask people, Charles suggest. 

Sounds good, Sebastian said. 

Not much later, a girl walked by from the house next to Harold's. 

Or we don't have to look any further, Sebastian said. 

Sebastian looks at the girl. 

Excuse me, can I ask you something?, Sebastian asks to the girl. 

The girl looks at him. 

Do you know where Harold Dwight is or have you seen him?, Sebastian asks. 

No, I haven't seen him. Actually not the whole day, the girl said. 

Sebastian sees her eyes wandering. 

You're sure?, Sebastian asks further. 

Yes, I swear, the girl said and walks away.

 **Later around the racetrack**

Charles walks around the track to see if Harold Dwight fled there. Sebastian is at the woods to look there. 

Looks like he's not here. I think I can better look in the town, Charles thought and walks towards the town.

**Later at the side of the town**

Charles looks further, but something collides with his back. He turns around and sees a boy. The boy looks panicked and relieved at the same time. Charles cannot see who it is, because it is dark.

Hey, are you alright?, Charles asks concerned.

Charles?, the boy cried.


	12. #Case2: Confrontation

**Later at the office of the FIA**

Detective Vettel?, an agent asks in the doorway of Sebastian's office. 

What is it?, Sebastian asks. 

We found Harold Dwight. He's seen in an abandoned factory in the woods outside the town, the agent said. 

Thanks, I go there, Sebastian said.

**Later at the abandoned factory**

Sebastian walks around the factory with some agents.

Do you think he's still here?, one of the agents asks. 

Yes, this is a good hiding place for someone who is wanted, Sebastian said.

They reach the entrance. Sebastian entered the factory and the agents stands outside.

Sebastian is in a hall without seeing Harold. Sebastian sees some clues. 

He's definitely been here, Sebastian thought.

There is a rope and knife on the floor. Sebastian walks to it. 

Not a good combo, Sebastian thought while examining it with his magnifying glass. 

The knife has blood on it and the rope is used, Sebastian thought. 

Something glittered in the dark ahead. This caught Sebastian's attention. When he gets closer he sees some rings on the floor.

I know these aren't his. Too expensive, Sebastian thought and looks further. 

Nothing more, Sebastian thought and collect the stuff.

Agents steps into the factory. 

He's not here, but I did find heavy evidence. Enough to arrest him, Sebastian said to the agents. 

The agents nods. 

I don't think so, a male voice said out of the shadows. 

Sebastian glares at the shadow. 

Harold Dwight, Sebastian said cold. 

Harold emerges from the shadows with a gun in his hand. 

Good job detective Vettel. You have me, but I'm not going to be arrested just like that. Not at all by someone who knows my secret, Harold said while aiming the gun at Sebastian.

A little later he shot at Sebastian, but Sebastian has sharp reflexes and bends. Sebastian stands up, grabs Harold and holds him. Agents take over Harold and Sebastian arrests him.

 **Meanwhile at the side of the town**

Are you alright?, Charles asks to the boy. 

Charles! Please help me?! I just got away from a grazy businessman who kidnapped me, the boy panicked.

Wait, Lance? Okay, calm down. You are safe. I'm working for the police force of the FIA, Charles says and takes his badge. 

Lance starts to hug him. 

I'm safe, finally!, Lance starts crying in Charles' arms. 

Charles looks at Lance and he calls Sebastian.

Hey, I was just about to call you. Harold Dwight has been arrested, Sebastian said. 

Lance heard it and was happy. 

Were you on this case? Did you eventually find and arrest him?, Lance asked to Charles. 

Charles nods. 

Who is that?, Sebastian asks confused. 

I think I found him, Charles said. 

Really? Take him to my office, Sebastian said.

**Later at Sebastian's office**

So the DNA is only from Harold Dwight?, Sebastian asks to the forensic. 

Yes. Further investigation shows that Molly has never had to deal with this case, the forensic said. 

So it turns out that Molly was just a coincidence, Sebastian said. 

The forensic nods. 

You did a great job. Harold Dwight is imprisoned for his entire life by the evidence found by you, the forensic said. 

Sebastian smiles and looks at Lance. Sebastian walks to Lance and takes a seat opposite Lance. 

Are you alright?, Sebastian asks calm. 

Lance nods. 

Fortunately. I contacted your father. Your family will arrive here soon, Sebastian said relieved. 

Thank you. Thank you for everything Sebastian, Lance cried and hugs Sebastian. Tears comes on Sebastian's coat. 

Meanwhile Lance's family have arrived. 

Lance!, Lydia said with tears. 

Lance releases Sebastian and hugs Lydia. 

I thought I'll never see you again, Lydia cried. 

I thought so too, Lance said with tears.

Lawrence walks to Sebastian. 

Thanks for arresting that madman and bringing Lance home, Lawrence said. 

No need to thank me, it's my job, Sebastian said. 

How long will Harold be in prison?, Lawrence asks. 

For his whole life, Sebastian said.

End of Case 2.


	13. #Case3: The family problem

Bye mom! Peter picks me up for school, a boy said to his mother. 

What about your sister? Is she going with you?, his mother asks strict. 

No, I didn't see her. Today she has an exam and then an important race, the boy said. 

Oh yes. It is important to her to pass that exam. I'd rather she get a good job than get an insecure race career, his mother said. 

Peter knocks on the door. The mother opens the door.

Hello Ms. Northsore. Is Kenny ready?, Peter greets. 

Of course he's ready. Kenny, Peter is here!, the mother calls

Coming!, Kenny calls and runs to Peter.

Have a good day, the mother said friendly. 

Thank you mom, Kenny said and walks away with Peter.

Not much later, Ms. Northsore walks to her daughter's room. 

Mandy?!, she calls. 

Ms. Northsore walks into the room and sees that all her daughter's stuff is still there. 

Mandy?!, she calls again. 

Ms. Northsore got nervous and called her boyfriend.

Ashley is there something wrong?, the man asks concerned. 

I can't find Mandy. I also didn't see her leaving with her brother to school, Ashley said nervous. 

Didn't she has an exam and a race today? Maybe she may has left earlier?, the man asks. 

Maybe, Ashley said. 

**A few hours later at the racetrack**

Okay, that's done. Now talking with my strategist about the next race, Sebastian thought.

Sebastian's phone starts ringing and Sebastian answer it. 

Hello?, Sebastian asks. 

Hey, with me. We have a missing case again. It's about a Formula W driver. Her mother and stepfather said that she has not come back from a test and race, Charles said. 

What's her name?, Sebastian asks. 

Mandy Northsore. Her mother wants the best detective, because Mandy is a driver with alot of potential in the raceworld, Charles answers. 

I understand, Sebastian said.

**Later at the house of Mandy Northsore**

Ashley sits on a chair. Sebastian and Charles sit on a couch in front of her.

Ms. Northsore, Sebastian greets. 

You can just call me Ashley. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ashley said friendly. 

Thank you. I'm detective Sebastian Vettel and this is my partner Charles Leclerc. We do everything we can to find your daughter, Sebastian said. 

Thank you, Ashley said relieved. 

Can we ask you some questions?, Sebastian asks. 

Of course, Ashley said. 

When was the last time you saw Mandy?, Sebastian asks. 

Last night. She was sleeping and I had another conversation with my work, Ashley said. 

When did you had that conversation?, Charles asks. 

At 8.30 pm, Ashley said. 

When did you finish the conversation?, Sebastian asks. 

Around 11.00 pm, but I'm not sure. The conversation was quite long and quite a difficult subject. As a result, I no longer kept track of time, Ashley said. 

Did you check on her?, Sebastian asks. 

No, I trusted that everything was fine, Ashley said. 

Do you have a photo of her?, Sebastian asks. 

Plenty, Ashley said and shows the photo on her phone.

Here. I'm so worried. When she leaves she asks me always if it's okay, Ashley said. 

Have you contacted anyone?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, my ex-husband Thomas Sharp. He said he didn't see her. I called also her hometeacher and her teacher said she did not show up for her test, Ashley said concerned. 

You said you have an ex-husband?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, it went bad immediately after the first day of my son's birth. He wanted to move to Barcelona so that he lived closer to his work. I disagreed because I wanted to stay here and raise my kids here. Besides, I thought it was only nonsense, because the distance doesn't matter. He only saw his colleagues and boss on skype. I think he wanted to live there alone because that house there is bigger and more luxurious. I didn't take it and did the best for the kids. The relationship was broken and he moved to Barcelona, Ashley explained. 

Do your children have a good relationship with their father?, Charles asks. 

They don't hate him, but they aren't close to him either. They have a neutral relationship with him, Ashley said. 

A man walks into the room. 

What's going on here?, the man asks shocked. 

Martin, Mandy is missing. Do you know something about her?, Ashley asks. 

No, she's missing?!, Martin l asks and looks confused at Sebastian and Charles. 

Oh my apologies. This is my brother Martin. Martin can you leave us alone? Ashley asks. 

Wait. Not so fast. Charles you will talk to Ashley and I will talk to Martin, Sebastian suggest. 

Charles nods and walks with Ashley to another room.

Sorry, I didn't know what was going on, Martin apologized. 

Does not matter. Otherwise, can I ask you a few questions?, Sebastian asks. 

Sure, Martin said. 

Are you close with your niece?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, especially when she was a little girl. She loved uncle Martin, Martin said admiringly. 

When was the last time you saw her?, Sebastian asks. 

This morning. I live opposite this house. I know she had a test and a race this morning. She walked by and went to school, Martin said. 

Okay, thank you, Sebastian said. 

**Later outside**

And?, Charles asks. 

He said something interesting. He said he saw her in the morning. Ashley said last night. It doesn't seem right to me. I think someone is lying, Sebastian said. 

So a liar? Shall we look around?, Charles asks. 

Sebastian nods. Let's have a look at the yard, Sebastian said. 

**Later at the yard**

Sebastian and Charles walks to the yard. The yard is huge.

Sebastian sees something by the roses. It looks like a necklace. 

There are a lot of jewels on that chain. A necklace that a girl does not just want to lose, Sebastian said and holds it. 

It doesn't make sense that this is here, Charles said. 

I do not know. It is also damaged. I think she ran away from something, Sebastian said.


	14. #Case3: A romantic evening

What should we do next?, Charles asks. 

Let's talk with the neightbours, Sebastian suggest.

Sebastian and Charles walks around the neightbourhood. Sebastian questions the people on the street. Charles knocks at the houses and questions the neightbours.

What do you know about Mandy Northsore?, Charles asks. 

Well, I must say that she has a great chance in the future as famous driver. She is perfect. Her parents and everyone in this neightbourhood supports her. It is true that there is sometimes tension between her and her brother, but that is normal, the neightbour said.

Thank you for the information, Charles said.

**Meanwhile at the street**

Ashley Northsore is a great mother. Also very strict to her children and everyone knows that in this neightbourhood. Strict bedtimes, no missing school and they should not just talk to strangers, a woman said.

Yes, but they seem happy. They're a great family, the husband of the woman said.

Thank you, Sebastian said.

**Later at Sebastian's office**

We got a necklace, but that's it. We have nothing else, Charles said. 

I will contact Ashley if she is okay with publishing a missing poster. It worked before, Sebastian said.

Okay, so look further tomorrow?, Charles asks. 

Yes, Sebastian said.

What are you going to do now?, Charles asks. 

I'm going to try to reach Tom Sharp. See if he knows anything or how he responds to it. Besides I want to do something fun with Hanna, because last time our moment was interrupted, Sebastian said.

Could I do something about it? It was not my fault, Charles said.

I don't blame you. Sometimes this work, my racing career and my private life get mixed up, Sebastian said.

And what are you doing with her?, Charles asks. 

The walk along the park I promised her, Sebastian said. 

Romantic. You really know how to date, Charles smirks.

Funny, but I have to go. See you tomorrow, Sebastian said.

Sebastian walks to an empty room and change his detective clothes into a white t-shirt and some white sneakers.

**Later at the park**

Sebastian and Hanna are walking hand in hand. The full moon is shining above them, stars are in the sky and nocturnal animals make noise. All in all looks romantic. Perfect for a date.

Do you like it?, Sebastian asks. 

Yes, this is so romantic. This is even more romantic than dinner. You really know how to make your wife happy, Hanna said admiringly.

Thank you, but so am I. All the way to the most beautiful woman of my life, Sebastian said flirty.

That's so sweet my handsome racer, Hanna giggles. 

Sebastian kiss Hanna on her cheek and Hanna hugs Sebastian's chest while walking.

**The next morning**

A jogger is running along the road and looks at the bush. 

What is that?, the jogger asks to himself and looks at the bush.

The grass around the bush is dark red instead of green. The dark red grass moves further into the forest.

The jogger walks into the woods and is shocked.

A dead girl is lying on a field.


	15. #Case3: Found

Sebastian is lying in his bed and is sleeping. His phone starts ringing and he wakes up.

"Ugh", Sebastian yawns and answers it. It's Charles.

"Yes?", Sebastian asks while yawning. 

"Goodmorning, Just woke up?", Charles asks. 

"Yes, it got quite late yesterday", Sebastian said. 

"Looks like you and Hanna couldn't say goodbye", Charles said. 

"It was a good date", Sebastian admits. 

"Okay, back to our case. Mandy's school called", Charles said. 

"What is it?", Sebastian asks. 

"A girl has been seen near the school. According to some students, her name is Laura. Shall we question her?", Charles asks. 

"Sure, do they know where Laura is?", Sebastian asks. 

"Yes, she always hangs around at the parking lot", Charles said. 

"Okay, I'm coming", Sebastian said.

**Later at the parking lot at the school**

A girl is waiting and looking around her. Sebastian sees her and walks to her. He taps her on her shoulder and the girl turns around.

"You're Laura right?", Sebastian asks. 

"Yes. Who are you and how do you know my name?", Laura asks. 

"Detective Vettel, FIA", Sebastian said and shows his badge. 

"Detective?! Has something happened?!", Laura asks shocked. 

"Yes, a student called Mandy Northsore is missing", Sebastian said. 

"Really?", Laura asks. 

Sebastian nods. 

"Can I ask you something?", Sebastian asks. 

"Yes", Laura answered. 

"Is there a reason why you're here?", Sebastian asks. 

"I'm just hanging around here. It's a peaceful place here", Laura said. 

"Yes, but this is private area. Are you a student here?", Sebastian asks. 

"Yes", Laura said. 

"Do you know something about Mandy Northsore?", Sebastian asks. 

"Nothing, I only know her from seeing. I don't know anything about her", Laura said. 

"Why don't you know something? You said you are a student here?", Sebastian asks. 

"Yes, but we're not friends. We are classmates but that's it", Laura said annoyed. 

"I can tell you are hiding something from me. There is a missing person and all information can be used", Sebastian said strict. 

"I'm honest with you. I don't know. I was sick for the past few days", Laura said. 

Sebastian sees a message on his phone. 

"Okay, I'm sorry for interrupting. Thanks for the answers", Sebastian said and walks away.

Sebastian reads the message and texted back.

_Charles: Got a little wiser?_

_Sebastian: Little bit. She's a student, but she doesn't know alot. I'll keep an eye on her._

_Charles: Okay, there is something worse going on. We got another tip. A body was found in the woods near the main road towards the circuit of the W series._

_Sebastian: I'm coming._

Sebastian puts his phone away and immediately goes to the main road. 

**Later in the woods**

Sebastian arrives at the crime scene and sees whose corpse it is.

"Is that Mandy?", Sebastian asks to Charles. 

"I'm afraid that's her", Charles said. 

"I knew this didn't end well", Sebastian sighed. 

"Let's see what the agents have found", Charles said. 

Sebastian and Charles walks to the agents. 

"And?", Sebastian asks. 

"She has a lot of cuts mainly in her neck, but not deep enough to kill her. Furthermore, she has no wounds", an agent said. 

"She was found in the morning in the field, so she probably been here all night, but we don't know for sure", an other agent said. 

"Thank you", Sebastian said and looks at the corpse.

"She is wearing her pajamas. Weird, Martin said he saw her in the morning. If she was missing in the morning and going to school, she wouldn't wear her pajamas. So she went missing in the evening. The neightbours said that Ashley is strict about bedtime. Mandy was already in bed when Ashley had that meeting", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian's phone starts ringing and answer it.

"Hello", Sebastian said. 

"We found Tom Sharp. He's in this city today. We are following him and trying to contact him. I'll keep you informed", Bernie said.


	16. #Case3: Who is right?

**At Sebastian's office**

"If Mandy was taken in the evening, then it is impossible that Martin saw her in the morning as he said", Sebastian said.

"Interesting. We have to inform Ashley", Charles said.

"Yes, I want to talk to Tom first. Bernie said he's in this city. It is very coincidental that he went back during this case", Sebastian said.

"Maybe he has some work to do?", Charles asks.

"Can, but I find it strange", Sebastian said.

**Later at Tom's work**

Sebastian and Charles arrive at a skyscraper. The skyscraper is guarded by security guards. The skyscraper looks like a stock exchange building.

Sebastian walks to the main entrance and the security.

"Hello, does someone work here with the name Tom Sharp?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes", one of the guards said.

"Great, we're from the FIA and we want to talk with him. It's about his daughter", Sebastian said and shows his badge.

"I'll ask if he has time", the guard said and walks into the building.

A little later he came out.

"You can talk to him", the guard said.

Sebastian nods and walks into the building with Charles.

 **Later at Tom's office**

Tom sits on his chair behind his desk. Sebastian and Charles sits in front of him.

"Hello. I had already heard that my daughter is missing", Tom said.

"That's true", Sebastian said with a defeated tone.

"Do you know anything?", Tom asks.

"Yes unfortunatly", Sebastian said sad.

"What?", Tom asks shocked.

"I'm sorry. Your daughter is found dead in the woods near the track of the W series", Sebastian said.

Tom collapses on his chair and cries.

"This is not true?! How?!", Tom cried.

"We are still investigating that. We want to ask some questions about your previous relationship with your ex", Sebastian said.

"Ashley! That witch!", Tom yells.

"How so? According to her, you are the one who was no longer good in your relationship", Sebastian said.

"I left, because she was the one who broke our relationship. I'll tell you, don't fall for her games. She is crazy and thinks everything revolves around her. That's why I left her. I am still amazed that she keeps the children with her and I warned the child protection service", Tom said pissed.

"But why would you say she's lying? She has not lied to me and what I see is that she cares about her children", Sebastian said.

"That's just an act. I don't want to talk any more. It is too much for me", Tom said pissed.

"I understand. If I know more I will come again", Sebastian said and walks away with Charles.

 **Later at Sebastian's office**

Sebastian talks with Ashley on the phone.

"Don't worry about him. He has always been like this. I think it's just too much for him and he wasn't thinking anymore. He just pointed me out because I have the kids, but I'll never hurt my kids like that. I just don't want to talk to and about him anymore. It only makes this situation worse", Ashley said.

"I can understand, but I have to keep him informed. She was his daughter too", Sebastian said.

"Do you know anything so far?", Ashley asks.

"I'm sorry, but the information we have is still uncertain", Sebastian said.

"I understand, but I'm worried about my brother. I mean he's not stable", Ashley said.

"How so?", Sebastian asks curious.

"Uhm it's just a feeling. Nothing I can explain", Ashley said as if she was lying.

"Did you do anything before your daughter went missing?", Sebastian asks. 

"Nothing out of ordinairy. I did my work and I helped her with her studies. We did have dinner. Further I had that conversation for my work as I mentioned earlier", Ashley said. 

"Right, the conversation at 8.30 pm?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, when I had that conversation, I saw that my brother was also coming home", Ashley said.

"He always comes home around that time?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes", Ashley said.

"Do you know where he is?", Sebastian asks.

"He's mostly at home or he's working in the church", Ashley said. 

"Thank you. We'll be in touch", Sebastian said and close the call.

Sebastian walks to Charles.

"I think it's time to revisit Martin", Sebastian said. 

"Isn't it strange that both she and her ex are pointing at each other?", Charles asks.

"Yes. I'm not saying she's untrustworthy, but I did notice when she said something to one of my questions, she immediately withdrew her answer. As if it is not true, but I cannot draw a conclusion there. We need to talk to Martin. Maybe his answers can make it clear", Sebastian said.


	17. #Case3: Martin

"We need to talk to Martin. Maybe his answers can make it clear", Sebastian said.

"Great Idea", Charles said.

Charles phone starts to bleep and he looks at his phone.

"I think we should wait with Martin. The forensic wants to make a profile of the culprit with us", Charles said and puts his phone away.

"That's alright. We'll see what he has for us", Sebastian said.

Not much later, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and the forensic walks into the office.

"Hello, sorry for interupting. Do you already have something?", the forensic asks.

"Absolutely nothing", Charles sighed.

"Well we found some clues of the killer, but we still don't know what gender the killer is. But the way how the murderer handled indicates that the murderer has not killed before", the forensic said.

"Really?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, let's go over the facts at the crime scene. Mandy was found with cuts in her neck, but she lay in an open field and wasn't hidden. Also she was found in her sleepwear. So, let's dissect this. Was this organized or disorganized?", the forensic asks.

"Disorganized", Sebastian said sure.

"Exactly. Take the crime scene for example. She wasn't placed there delicately. It looks like she was dumped. We don't what exactly happened, but it definitely ended there. Add also the fact that those cuts weren't deep enough to kill her", the forensic said. 

"Could it be that those cuts aren't an astray? We know those cuts are not the cause of death", Sebastian said curious.

"That's possible, but that's still unsure. We have to wait for the medical examiner for further information. The only thing I can say now is that you better keep an eye on the people who interacted with her. Maybe to begin with her school", the forensic suggest.

"We already wanted to question someone, but that can wait. I think visiting her school again is not a bad idea", Sebastian said.

**Later at Mandy's school**

Sebastian and Charles sits in the principals office and are questioning the principal.

"Thank you for meeting us, Ms. Marshall", Sebastian said.

"Of course", Ms. Marshall said.

"Did you know Mandy Northsore?", Sebastian asks.

"Well sure. Ashley Northsore's daughter. A lovely girl and a great student. I was shocked when I heard the news from Ashley", Ms. Marshall said.

"Did Mandy had a lot of friends or maybe bullies?", Sebastian asks.

"She had a best friend called Gina Wilson, but she has now spent a few days abroad for an internship. Mandy didn't had a lot of friends and she didn't had bullies. I can't imagine who would hurt her like that", Ms. Marshall said sad.

**Later at Martin's house**

Sebastian and Charles arrived at Martin's house. Sebastian looks around and sees Martin working in the garden. Sebastian and Charles walks to Martin. Martin looks up and sees them.

"Hello Detective Vettel, Officer Leclerc. I heard the news about Mandy. Any news?", Martin asks.

"A little bit. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?", Sebastian asks.

"Like what?", Martin asks confused.

"Did you saw Mandy when you got home from work?", Sebastian asks.

"No, I didn't. I got home a little later than usual. I drove past her house and saw the lights were out. I swear I didn't saw her and I swear I didn't hurt her. I help raise her for atleast seven years and I help her with her racing career", Martin said.

"And what did you do earlier at that say?", Sebastian asks.

"I had dinner with them. Ashley cooked as usual", Martin said.

Sebastian wants to talk further, but was interupted by a noice. Someone else walked into the garden. It's an older man.

"Father", Martin greets.

"Hey Martin, I've heard the news and I came here to check everyone up", Martin's father said.

"Thanks. Dad, these two people are from the police and were asking some questions", Martin said.

"Oh then I'm sorry for interupting", Martin's father apologized to Sebastian.

"You don't have to say sorry. Maybe we have some questions for you too", Sebastian said.

"Of course", Martin's father said.

"Shall we go in otherwise? Maybe that is a bit more pleasant?", Martin suggest.

"That's alright", Sebastian said.

 **Later in the livingroom**

Charles sits on the couch in the livingroom. Martin's father sits on a chair opposite Charles. Sebastian has agreed that Charles will question Martin's father and that Sebastian will move on with Martin.

"Did you notice something unusual when you saw Mandy for the last time?", Charles asks.

"No, not at all. The last time I saw her was at Christmas at our family dinner. I have a photo of it", Martin's father said.

Martin's father grabs his phone and shows the picture to Charles. Charles looks at the picture and sees that Martin looks irritated at Ashley. Charles looks suspicious at Martin.

"Martin didn't look really happy", Charles said.

"He was just grumpy. He and Ashley have never really gotten along", Martin's father said.

"Do you have more family dinners in a year?", Charles asks.

"Yes. Ashley is a big fan of family time", Martin's father said.

"Okay those were the questions. Thank you for the answers", Charles said.

 **Meanwhile in the hallway**

"I heard there is alot of tension between you and Ashley?", Sebastian asks.

"We're not close. She doesn't like me and never has", Martin said.

"She's pointing at you, because she doesn't like you? Isn't there more going on?", Sebastian asks suspicious.

"Yes, there is more", Martin said.


	18. #Case3: Searching

"Yes, there is more. I'm warning you. I don't know what Ashley told you, but she's the one in the family who cause trouble", Martin warned.

"What do you mean?", Sebastian asks curious.

"I'll explain. When Tom moved out, I helped Ashley with raising Mandy and Kenny. After two years she met Rowan, her present boyfriend. I noticed she was just as overfriendly as what she was doing to Tom. Everything for her love and not for her children. Especially Mandy. I tried to talk to her about it, but the first thing she did was kick me out of the house. Then she was doing grazy stuff to get rid of me", Martin said.

"Like what?", Sebastian asks.

"Well I work for the church and I had a lot of biblical things in my room. I kept it very safe, because these things have enormous historical value. Usually I came home, watched some tv and went to bed. One night, I came home and all those biblical stuff was burned. I knew Ashley wasn't a fan of those stuff and I knew she would do everything to get rid it. I went to her to confront her. She said that those things were bullshit that could attack children's brains with nonsense ideology and she said also that it wasn't burned, but was pulverized which was nonsense in my opinion", Martin said irritated.

"If that's true, then she was out of line, but that doesn't make her a killer", Sebastian said.

"That's just one example. She's delusional", Martin warned.

"Okay I believe you. Thanks Martin for the information. We'll keep in touch", Sebastian said.

**Later at the medical researcher's office at the FIA**

Sebastian and Charles walks into the office.

"Hello", Sebastian greets.

"Hey there. I found something interesting on the victim", the researcher said.

"Really?", Sebastian asks interested.

"Yes, I found very high levels of asbestos and oil in her longs", the researcher said.

"So there was an asbestos reaction in her lungs? How?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Yes. I have found asbestos and oil in the lungs of victims before, but never together. All I can come up with is that she inhaled this oil and it started burning in her lungs", the researcher said.

"Mandy was a teenage girl. So the chances are good that her perfect mother has to do something with it. Maybe Ashley cooked something and Mandy breathed the oil and Mandy's body couldn't handle it?", Charles asks.

"It's weird. I remember Martin told me something about his stuff which was burned", Sebastian said suspicious.

"Are burn marks also not related to asbestos?", Charles asks.

"Yes, it is. Let's get a warrant", Sebastian said.

 **Later at Ashley's house**

The doorbell rings and Ashley walks to the door. She opens the door and sees Sebastian with a police team at her door.

"Ms. Northsore, I'm sorry, but we have a warrant to search in your house", Sebastian said serious.

"Oh. Of course. Come in", Ashley said nervous.

Sebastian, Charles and the team enters the house. The team starts to search and Ashley close the door. Ashley looks confused at Sebastian and walks to him.

"What are you looking for?", Ashley asks confused.

"Nothing in particular", Sebastian said.

One of the agents taps Charles on the shoulder.

"Kitchen is clear", the agent said.

"Check the car", Charles said.

The agent nods and walks with Charles away. Ashley looks at Sebastian.

"Listen I, I'm not comfortable with this", Ashley said uncomfortable.

"You don't have a choice", Sebastian said.

"I want to ask you then to leave my house!", Ashley said irritated.

Sebastian looks suspicious at her

"You can't. We have to do our work", Sebastian said suspicious.

"Sebastian!", Charles calls from outside.

"Coming!", Sebastian calls and walks away.

**A few minutes later outside by Ashley's car**

Sebastian walks to the car and sees four agents focussing at the trunk. Charles stands behind them.

"I think you wanna see this", Charles said.


	19. #Case 3: Follow the killer

"What do you got?", Sebastian asks curious.

"See yourself", Charles said.

Sebastian looks into the car and sees a bottle with oil in it. The bottle has body hazard symbols and the bottle is half full. Sebastian also sees a nail in a tissue with blood on it.

"What's going on here?!", Kenny asks shocked and runs to the car.

"Kenny. We're just checking some stuff out", Sebastian said surprised and walks to Kenny.

"You don't think my mother has something to do with this?", Kenny asks shocked.

"We don't know. We have a job to do and we'll get to the truth", Sebastian said carefull.

"There's no way my mother is behind this! She's a good mother!", Kenny cried.

"I'm sure she is", Sebastian tried to calm Kenny down.

"She wouldn't even leave us without dinner!", Kenny cried further.

"Kenny calm down. I have a weird question for you. How did your dinner go at Wednesday?", Sebastian asks calm.

"Great I guess, but mom and I had dinner late", Kenny said.

Before Sebastian wants to talk further, Ashley storms out of the house and rushes to the car. She stands between Kenny and Sebastian. Sebastian looks suspiciously at Ashley.

"That's enough! He has nothing to do with this! Leave my house!", Ashley said irritated.

"Why don't you come along to my office and we'll straighting this out?", Sebastian asks.

"That would be fine. I have nothing to hide", Ashley said sure.

**Later in Sebastian's office**

"So, I was hoping we could go over your original statement and straighten out some other things", Sebastian said serious.

"Isn't it lame to blame an innocent mother?", Ashley asks irritated.

"I'm the one who's asking questions. Tell me something about that tissue with that nail and blood?", Sebastian asks suspicious.

"Mandy had a nail in her hand when I picked her up from her last race. Probably an accident", Ashley said.

"And what's with the oil we found in your trunk?", Sebastian asks further.

"That's motor oil. I use the car a lot for work and therefore the oil has to be changed often", Ashley said.

"I know motor oil and this wasn't. We'll find out what this kind of oil this is", Sebastian said cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about and what you will find. But I say that I didn't hurt my daughter!", Ashley said irritated.

"And when was that meeting again? 8.30 pm?", Sebastian asks cold.

"Yes and you can verify that with my boss", Ashley said confident.

"Oh right? Then why did Martin say all the lights were off when he got home? That was also around that time", Sebastian said cold.

"I was in my own room and my kids had already gone to bed. There was no need to leave the lights on", Ashley said.

 **Later at Bernie's office**

"She doesn't say anything?", Bernie asks.

"Nothing, she already has her answers for all my questions ready", Sebastian said.

"Then we have to let her go, till we have more evidence", Bernie said.

"Dammit", Sebastian thought.

Bernie's phone starts bleeping and Bernie looks shocked at his phone. Sebastian looks at him.

"What is it?", Sebastian asks.

"Ashley's and Martin's father, Olly Northsore, passed away a hour ago", Bernie said sad.

"How?", Sebastian asks shocked.

"We don't know. Martin found Olly dead at Ashley's house", Bernie said.

"Interesting. I think we should keep Ashley here longer. It is very coincidental that everyone dies or that accidents happen around her. Except her and her son", Sebastian said suspicious.

Yes. First her daughter, then that story from her brother and now her father is dead. What's the motif?", Charles asks.

"You know what we say about these times. A motif is mostly money or jealousy", Bernie said.

"I think she is jealous of something", Charles said.

"I agree. She only cares about her son and both her ex and her brother said she is delusional. It's also true that her daughter had a racecareer where her daughter already made alot of money. Her ex is also wealthy and those burned things of her brother were also worth a lot of money. From Olly's appearance he wasn't poor either. I think she was seeking for money too. I think I got a motif", Sebastian said and grabs his phone. Someone is calling him.

"Detective Vettel", Sebastian said.

"Hi, my name is Carol Lloyd and I'm a colleague of Ashley Northsore. I have to speak to you. Do you have time to speak to me?", Carol asks.

"Of course. We can talk at my office", Sebastian said.


	20. #Case3: To tell the truth

Sebastian walks into his office and sees that Carol has arrived. Meanwhile   
Ashley has been put in another interrogation room. Sebastian walks to his desk and takes a seat on his chair.

"Carol Lloyd, right?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes", Carol said.

"Why did you call the FIA?", Sebastian asks.

"I have to tell you something about my colleague Ashley. I don't want to get her in trouble, but since you found Mandy, I just need to tell the truth about Ashley. See the night before Mandy dissapeared, Ashley showed up around 11.00 pm at my house. She said that she had a fight with her ex about Mandy's career and she had to get out of her house for a while", Carol begins. 

"And what do you mean by Mandy's career?", Sebastian asks curious.

"She didn't say what exactly. She only said that she was worried about it and if anyone asked where she was at 11.00 pm, she told me she was making a walk", Carol said.

 **Later in the hallway**

Charles stands in the hallway and his phone starts ringing. He sees it's Sebastian and picks up.

"And? How did it go?", Charles asks.

"She said that Ashley took a walk at 11.00 pm. That means Ashley wasn't honest with us. She lied about where she was", Sebastian said.

"Honestly, it doesn't really surprise me", Charles said. 

"It didn't surprise me either. This means a opportunity for her. Carol gave the exact same time which corresponds to what Ashley said and this is probably also the time when Mandy disappeared", Sebastian said.

**Later that day**

Sebastian is working in his office and someone is walking inside. It's Tom Sharp. Sebastian looks surprised.

"Mr. Sharp, I wasn't expecting you", Sebastian said surprised.

"Sorry, I can't take it anymore. It's too hard to think about that my daughter is killed. Everything reminds me of Mandy", Tom said sad.

"We're really doing everything we can", Sebastian said.

"Any updates?", Tom asks.

"Yes, we've got a suspect and you're not gonna like who it is", Sebastian sighed.

"Who?!", Tom asks desperate.

Before Sebastian could answer that, a knock interupted and an assistant of Bernie walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ashley Northsore is in the interrogation room", the assistant said and walks away.

Tom looks wide eyed at Sebastian.

"What?!", Tom asks shocked.

"Listen", Sebastian wanted to say but Tom begins to yell.

"I knew it! I knew it was her! She took our daughter away! Bring me to her!", Tom cried.

"Tom, I can't. According to protocols, only the police are allowed to talk to her", Sebastian tried to calm Tom down.

"But I need to talk to her", Tom said.


	21. #Case3: Breaking the rules

"It's still a no! Interfering with this case could escalate the situation. I'm the detective and you need to trust me", Sebastian said urgently.

"Okay. You're right, but can I atleast watch the interrogation?, Tom said.

"Of course you can watch, but only behind a shuttered window", Sebastian said.

"That's alright", Tom said.

**Later in the interrogation room**

Tom looks through the window in the interrogation room and sees Ashley. Ashley sits on a chair with a bored look on her face. Sebastian walks into the room and sits opposite Ashley. Sebastian looks serious at her.

"Ashley, you need to give me some assurance here. What's the truth?", Sebastian asks serious.

"I told you already. I would never hurt my child. I think Martin is behind this. I saw the way he looked at her", Ashley said.

"Really?! He helped you with raising Mandy! Why would he kill someone he raised?! What's the real story?!", Sebastian asks irritated.

"My story is not going to change. All I was doing was my meeting", Ashley said.

Meanwhile Tom looks confused at Ashley. Charles looks at Tom.

"Something wrong?", Charles asks.

"Yes, something is off. I remember when I was married with her, she didn't had a job at all", Tom said confused.

"Maybe she found one?", Charles asks.

"She is psychologically disapproved for work", Tom said shocked and shows a document of Ashley on his phone.

Charles looks at the phone and is shocked.

"Why is she psychologically disapproved?", Charles said confused.

"Because in her last job a colleague who was promoted had become very ill from a cake that Ashley had baked. That colleague got a promotion where he got more salary than Ashley. Ashley's boss had found an oil in her closet that could burn the body inside enormously. That's why Ashley was fired. By the way, this was not the first time, because she almost did it with me too", Tom said.

"Was that oil in big barrels?", Charles asks.

"Yes, why?", Tom asks.

"We found barrels in her car that contained oil", Charles said.

"Does she still have that stuff?! That stuff is dangerous!, Tom said shocked.

Charles is shocked and calls Sebastian. Unfortunatly Sebastian can't pick up and is questioning Ashley.

**A day later at Sebastian's house**

Sebastian was changing in some running gear for training, but his phone starts ringing. It's the forensic.

"Hey, we researced the pin and the tissue", the forensic said.

"And?", Sebastian asks.

"The blood on the pin is Mandy's", the forensic said.

"And the tissue?", Sebastian asks further.

"That's the most shocking part. On that tissue we found toxic and burning components that are also in the found oil. We found also the exact same components in Mandy's body", the forensic said.

"Did you also found something about Olly?", Sebastian asks curious.

"We found the exact same components as we found in Mandy", the forensic said.

"This is the evidence I need. Thanks", Sebastian said and ends the call.

Sebastian hears his door and sees Hanna walks in.

"Goodmorning", Sebastian greets.

"Morning love. Everything alright?", Hanna asks.

"Of course. Why you're asking?", Sebastian said and kiss Hanna.

"I've heard you calling", Hanna said.

"That was the team", Sebastian lied.

"What were you talking about?", Hanna asks further.

"About the next race. Since when are you asking questions like this?", Sebastian smiles.

"Just interest", Hanna said.

"Okay. Actually I have to go", Sebastian said.

"That's alright", Hanna said.

"Great", Sebastian said and pressed a kiss on Hanna's cheek.

After the kiss, Sebastian close the door and Hanna walks away with a concerned look on her face.

"I know you Sebastian since we were kids and I know you're lying to me the whole time. What are you hiding?", Hanna thought and sighed.

Meanwhile Sebastian changed in his detective clothes.

**Later at Sebastian's office**

"What do you think?", Sebastian asks.

"We've got enough evidence to charge her, although there is still room for reasonable doubt with a good defense attorney", the forensic said.

"What do you suggest?", Charles asks.

"We need a confession. It'll be nice if she release more information", the forensic said.

"I'll talk to her and I will continue with her until this case is solved", Sebastian said.

"Sounds good. Call me when you have something, but make it fast", the forensic said.

**Later at Ashley's temporary cell**

Sebastian walks to Ashley's cell and Ashley walks to the bars. Both Ashley and Sebastian looks irritated at each other.

"What do you want?", Ashley asks annoyed.

"Look, the forensic report came back. It's better for you to start talking to me", Sebastian said neutral.

"Nope", Ashley said bored.

"We're talking about your daughter who was a teenager with a potential racing career! We're talking about your father who died! Don't you think your ex and family deserves clarity?!", Sebastian asks furious.

"No", Ashley said irritated and walks away.

 **Later in the office of the forensic**

Sebastian walks in the office and the forensic is waiting for him. Charles walks also into the office.

"Did you found something?", the forensic asks.

"She won't talk and wants to remain silent, but she doesn't need to talk. Charles send me her disability form what we got from Tom. I start searching and I found something else. She had the life insurance of everyone of her family saved in the same cloud where also her disability form is saved. If everyone in her family dies, she is entitled to millions of euros in inheritance. This indicates that she is behind the murder of her daughter and her own father", Sebastian said.

"Great work detective Vettel. This is big evidence", the forensic said proud.

**A few days later**

Ashley is charged with two counts of First Degree Murder. She's found guilty and has a life sentence. It is also true that Ashley's parenthood has declined and Kenny has moved in with his father. Martin moved also in by Tom to help Tom raising Kenny and to help Tom mentally.

_End of Case 3_


	22. #Case4: The racers

**Sunday, Silverstone at the Mercedes factory**

It's morning in Silverstone and every employee of Mercedes is walking into or around the factory.

"MR. WOLFF!", someone screams from the factory.

The scream was so loud that even the people from the outside could hear it. Toto hears it also and walks to the factory.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!", Toto calls and walks into the factory hall.

When Toto enters, he noticed that many parts of the hall are flooded and that many people are busy sweeping away the water. Toto walks to the head technician.

"What's going on here?", Toto asks.

"There's water coming from the ceiling.   
Probably it comes from the water tanks upstairs" the technician said and looks at the ceiling.

"I'll take a look at it", Toto said.

"Thank you Toto", the technician said.

**A few minutes later at the door of the room with the water tanks**

Toto walks through the hall. The hall is also flooded and the water reaches Toto's knees. Toto reach the door of the room with the water tanks and knocks on.

"Hello? Someone in there?", Toto asks to check if someone is in the room.

There was no answer and Toto asks again.

"Hello?", Toto asks again.

Toto decided to come in and is shocked. He sees two dead bodies. One is in the tank with blood in the water and another lies on the ground. Toto walks closer to the bodies and sees who they are. Toto can't believe his eyes.

"Stoffel?! Esteban?!", Toto asks with disbelieve.

 **Later**

The factory is surrounded by the police and there is policetape everywhere. Sebastian and Charles walks to the hallway of the room with the water tanks.

"What do we got?", Sebastian asks to an agent.

"Two dead bodies at arrival, both male. One is found in a water tank and one is found on the flooded ground. Probably they both drowned. The dead bodies are two reserve drivers named Stoffel Vandoorne and Esteban Gutiérrez", the agent said.

Sebastian hears footsteps and turns around. He sees a young man behind the tape. Judging by the suit, the man is also a reserve driver.

"Are they dead?!", the reserve driver asks shocked.

A police agent walks to the man.

"Sir. I'm sorry, but you can't be here", the agent said.

"Please? They're my friends", the reserve begs. 

Sebastian walks to it and taps on the agent's shoulder.

"Let him in. He can help", Sebastian said.

The agent nods and holds the tape up and the reserve driver crawls under the tape. The agent walks away and the reserve driver walks to Sebastian.

"What do you know about the victims?", Sebastian asks.

"Victims?!", the reserve driver asks shocked.

"Yes. I know it's difficult, but every information you have can help us", Sebastian said.

"We've been teammates for 3 years and we knew each other for 5 years. They're good boys. They didn't drink, didn't use drugs and didn't smoke. I know they met each other 6 years ago", the reserve driver said.

"Were you already in the factory earlier in the morning? Did you heard something?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, I'm in the factory since 7.30 am. But I didn't hear something from here", the reserve driver said.

"Thank you for the information", Sebastian said.

The reserve driver nods and walks away. Sebastian walks to Charles who's talking with the agent.

"There is no sign of forced entry and I heard from the other agents that the door was unlocked. Toto was the one who found the bodies and I think he's not a suspect", Charles said to Sebastian.

"Let's look at the crime scene first", Sebastian suggest.

Sebastian walks further into the room to the tanks and Charles follows him. They reach the tanks and the bodies. Sebastian looks around for clues. At one point, Sebastian sees a hole in the tank with Stoffel's body. There is a wad of paper in the hole.

"The killer tried to stop the water from flowing. Judging from the amount of water that has run out of the tank, the water must have started to flow since last night. That's also why I see not much physical evidence, but there must be some DNA on the body. Maybe the forensics can help with that?", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian focus on the body and looks confused at the body.

"I don't see any bruises on his body. The weird thing is that he only has his underwear on and his racing suit is nowhere to be seen. He must have been caught trying to shower before leaving the factory. I can see that there is blood in the water and that there are dents in the tank. That means that there was indeed a fight", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian walks to Esteban's body lying on the ground. Sebastian sees that Esteban wears his race suit, but the suit is unzipped and the pockets are protruding.

"Looks like that he has been robbed", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian kneels to the body and searches in the pockets of the suit. Sebastian sees a letter in one of the pockets and takes it.

"A letter from Mercedes headquarters. Interesting", Sebastian thought and puts the letter in his coat.

Sebastian sees also something purple at the neck under Esteban's t-shirt. Sebastian pulls the neck of the t-shirt towards him and sees a big bruise on Esteban's shoulder.

"He's the only one beaten", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian stands up. Charles looks also at the bodies.

"What do you think?", Charles asks.

"I found an interesting letter and we can start with that information. Did you found something?", Sebastian asks.

"Not much, but their cell phones seem to be out of service. According to their bills, their phones are pre-paid phones and that's why we can't track them. I already texted the technical staff, but they are busy", Charles said.

"Why is the technical staff busy?", Sebastian asks curious.

"The technical staff are assisting with a high profile kidnapping case and all their resources are going towards that", Charles said.

"Okay. Did the FIA already inform their families and friends?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, stoffel's family is already on the way to the police station of the FIA. Unfortunatly, Esteban's family lives abroad but we're trying to get contact with them", Charles said.

"Great. Let's get some information from that letter I found", Sebastian said.

 **Later in Sebastian's office**

Sebastian and Charles are busy with the letter, but Sebastian got a Skype message in on his computer. Sebastian looks at the message and sees that the message is from Esteban's family. Charles looks at Sebastian and Sebastian nods. Sebastian opens the message and Esteban's family appears on the screen.

"Mr and Mrs Gutiérrez, thank you for contacting me", Sebastian said friendly.

"Thank you detective Vettel. Your help is so appreciated", Esteban's mother said sad.

"Thank you. Can you think of anyone that might want to hurt Esteban?", Sebastian asks.

"Mark, an ex-reserve driver and ex-teammate", Esteban's mother said urgently.


	23. #Case4: The reserve driver of Mercedes

"Mark, an ex-reserve driver and ex-teammate. He often hangs out at the races at the Mercedes garage to get his licence back. Mercedes fired him, because he was easily jealous of other drivers and that often resulted in dangerous situations. He even almost drove Lewis Hamilton and Valtteri Bottas into a wall", Esteban's mother said urgently.

"Yes, he was very abusive to the team. I remember that Stoffel and our son had financial problems", Esteban's father adds.

"We told him not to tell Mark, but he did and Mark didn't take it. Mark screamed that Stoffel and Esteban were a disgrace to the team and they had to leave the team because of that reason", Esteban's mother cried.

"You have to catch him. He's dangerous for the team", Esteban's father said desperate.

"We'll do our best", Sebastian said.

**A few hours later in Sebastian's car**

Sebastian is driving back to his house and Charles' house. Charles sits in passenger seat and is talking with someone on the phone. He sighed and ends the call.

"What's wrong?", Sebastian asks.

"My mom. She's in Monaco with Arthur and she keeps asking if I'm coming to the yearly family dinner. I told her that I'm busy with racing and that I don't know if I can go to that dinner. I'm getting tired of her", Charles sighed.

"This sounds the same when my mom was constantly asking when I would have children after I got married", Sebastian laughs.

"Yeah, but let's get over this", Charles said.

"Okay, so here's what I think what happened. Well, Esteban was in the fitting room. He texted Mark so Mark and Esteban could talk. Despite the warnings, Esteban told Mark about the financial problems and it ended up in a fight. Stoffel was also in the room and distanced himself from the fight. I think Stoffel took a shower, so he escaped from that fight. Stoffel couldn't hear what they were talking about, because the water from the shower was running. Meanwhile, the fight was still going on. Esteban had enough of the fight and walked away, but Mark followed him. Esteban knews it and tried to run away. He ran to the room with the watertanks and wanted to lock the door, unfortunatly Mark found him and caught Esteban. Mark shut the door behind him and fought with Esteban. The fought was so bad that Esteban was beaten to death. Mark decided to kill Stoffel too, because Stoffel was the only one who knew about the fight and when Stoffel died, there were no witnesses. Mark walked to the showers and saw that Stoffel was done showering. Stoffel saw Mark and Mark grabbed Stoffel. This probably caused another fight, but Mark was too strong. I think Mark choked Stoffel and dumped his body in the tank in the room where Esteban was lying to get any blood off Stoffel's body. I mean it's a theory, but it's possible", Sebastian explained.

"It makes sense. They were found in the same room and there were dents in the tank and Esteban also had a lot of bruises", Charles said.

"Let's hope that the found DNA is a match. In the meantime, we know where Mark probably is. So we can question him and we can investigate his motorhome", Sebastian said.

"Agree", Charles said.

"Great, I think Mark will be tough to question, so let me handle him and you can investigate his motorhome", Sebastian said.

"Great", Charles said.

**The next day at the other side of the factory**

Mark is texting on his phone and stands near the door of a factory hall. Sebastian sees him and walks to him. Mark sees Sebastian.

"Hello, can I help you? I never saw you before and maybe you're lost, because this area is only for drivers and mechanics", Mark said innocent.

"You're Mark, right?, Sebastian asks.

"Yes, who are you? Do you work for the Mercedes headquarters? Petronas? If so, then you look quite mysterious", Mark said.

"I'm not from Mercedes or Petronas, but I'm even more important. I am a detective for the FIA", Sebastian said and shows his badge.

Mark looks shocked.

"You know what happened?", Sebastian asks.

"No. What do you want?", Mark asks confused.

"I want to know more about Esteban and Stoffel", Sebastian said serious.

"Why?", Mark asks confused.

"Esteban and Stoffel are found dead", Sebastian said serious.

"What?!", Mark asks shocked. 

"They're killed last night in the watertank room", Sebastian said. 

"Last night?! Gosh", Mark said shocked.

"Mark I need to know something from you. According to Esteban's parents, you were quite abusive to both Esteban and Stoffel", Sebastian said serious.

"Look, we've had problems, I'm sure as hell I wouldn't kill them", Mark said shocked.

"Where were you last night?", Sebastian asks.

"At home", Mark said.

"Can anyone verify that?", Sebastian asks further.

"Only myself, I live alone. Last time, Esteban and I had dinner with each other at my home. After dinner he left for work. I swear he was alive", Mark said.

Sebastian looks at Mark and didn't trust it.

"I think you should come down to the station of the FIA with me for a while, Mark", Sebastian said doubtfull.

**Later at Sebastian's office**

Charles is working on his laptop and Sebastian walks into the office. Charles looks at him.

"Got the reserve driver?", Charles asks.

"Yup, he is cooperating, but I don't trust him and that's why I'm not done with him yet", Sebastian said.

"Okay. Well, when you were gone, the FIA got someone who we can question", Charles said.

"Really?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Yes, but it's a little risky. This person has a record", Charles said.

"What kind?", Sebastian asks.

"Cause of a collision. His name is Peter and he's a janitor at Mercedes. He was working at the night of the murder. He saw two men leaving the factory. The first one was walking with a dog and the second one was closing his coat while walking", Charles said.

"So according to this Peter, two others could also be responsible for these murders?", Sebastian asks.

"Looks like it", Charles said.

"Is that Peter already here?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes and he's not the only one. There are also another employees who worked that night here", Charles answers.

"Great, let's throw Mark also in this line-up", Sebastian said.

**Later in a room**

Mark and the other employees who worked that night stands against a wall with measurement marks on it. Charles is standing behind a window with Peter.

"Okay, Peter. Do any of these people look like the ones you saw that night?", Charles asks.

Peter looks at the people and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but none of these people are like the people I saw", Peter said.

Sebastian walks to the line-up and told them they can go, but he stops Mark.

"You can go for now, but I'm not done with you", Sebastian warned.

"Fine, but just a tip. You should check some other drivers", Mark said.

"And who and where are they?", Sebastian asks.

"Lewis Hamilton and Valtteri Bottas. They are at the track of Silverstone", Mark said. 


	24. #Case4: Petronas

**Later at Sebastian's office**

"You're going to the track?", Charles asks confused.

"Yes", Sebastian said sure.

"Do you really think that Lewis or Valtteri could be the culprits?", Charles asks confused.

"I don't know, but I need to question them. Although I don't trust Mark, the description of those two men Peter talked about does match Lewis and Valtteri", Sebastian said.

"How are you actually going to question them? They know you and don't know you're a detective, but I already know when they see you like this they're not going to take you seriously. Besides, you are a Ferrari driver and that means you are not allowed into the Mercedes garage", Charles said.

"That's true, but I already thought about that", Sebastian said.

Sebastian walks to the coat rack in the corner of the room and takes off his trenchcoat. Instead, he puts on another trenchcoat which is black and buttons it. He also knots the belt and also puts on a black hat. He walks to his desk and takes his sunglasses. He puts the sunglasses on. He looks more mysterious and he is hard to reconize.

"Do you recognize me?", Sebastian asks.

"I know it's you because you just changed but if I hadn't seen that I won't have recognized you", Charles said impressed.

"Great, it means that they will not recognize me at all. I'm going to the garage now and if the FIA finds anything, call me right away", Sebastian said.

"Okay", Charles said.

Sebastian grabs his badge, magnifying glass, soundrecorder and handcuffs just in case. He walks to the door and leaves the office.

 **Later at the Mercedes garage at Silverstone**

It was busy in the garage. Mechanics are busy with Lewis' and Valtteri's car. The engineers are working behind the computers to determine the strategy for the next race. Toto stands behind the engineers to make sure everything is going well. Sebastian reach the garage and looks into it. Toto sees him and walks to him.

"Goodevening, you don't look like you belong here", Toto said confused and looks at Sebastian's clothes.

"I need to be here", Sebastian said and shows his badge.

"Oh, you're a detective. Is it true that you are trying to solve the murders of our reserve drivers?", Toto asks.

"That's right", Sebastian said.

"I'm Toto Wolff and I'm the team principal of this team. What can I do for you?", Toto asks.

"I need to speak to Lewis Hamilton and Valtteri Bottas about this case", Sebastian said.

Toto looks shocked at Sebastian and his mouth opened.

"You mean?", Toto asks shocked.

"No, but I need to talk to them to get more information", Sebastian said.

"I understand. I'll take a look where they are", Toto said and walks away.

A few minutes later, Toto came back.

"I've called them and they're in Lewis' motorhome. I'll lead you to that motorhome", Toto said.

"Thank you", Sebastian said.

 **Later in Lewis' motorhome**

Sebastian walks into the room and Toto leaves the three men alone. Lewis and Valtteri looks nervous at Sebastian. Sebastian stands in front of them.

"Hello there. I'm a detective for the FIA and I have some questions about some reserve drivers", Sebastian said.

"Of course. We heard what happened to Stoffel and Esteban. That's horrible", Lewis said sad.

"Yes, we want to help you and you can ask us everything", Valtteri said. 

"Okay, do you know if Stoffel and Esteban had some fight with someone or was there someone who made them uncomfortable?", Sebastian asks.

"I don't think so", Valtteri said.

Lewis looks at him and punches Valtteri with his elbow.

"What about Oliver?", Lewis whispered to Valtteri.

Sebastian hears it and looks at Lewis.

"Oliver? Who's that?", Sebastian asks interested.

"One of the managers of Petronas. He always hung around with Stoffel and Esteban", Valtteri said.

"Yes, Stoffel and Esteban were his favorite colleagues. Maybe a little bit too favorite", Lewis said.

"More stalking if you ask me", Valtteri adds.

"Did he had contact with them outside of racing?", Sebastian asks.

"Not that I know, but they had some meetings when there wasn't a race", Lewis said.

"Why?", Sebastian asks. 

"I don't know, but I know that when they had a meeting like that, Oliver took them to expensive restaurants or they got an extra bonus from him", Valtteri said.

"Does Toto Wolff know about this?", Sebastian asks curious.

"Toto didn't mind, because Oliver works for Petronas and Toto trust Oliver because of that reason", Lewis said.

"Yes, but Mercedes has still a strict policy for that to protect us for potential problems and favoritism", Valtteri said.

"I can understand that. What does this Oliver look like?", Sebastian asks further.

"He's an older man who is bald and he wears always suits", Lewis said.

 **Later in the Mercedes garage**

Sebastian walks into the garage and looks around. He sees Toto and walks to him.

"Hey there. Did you got your information?", Toto asks.

"Kinda, do you know something of a Petronas manager called Oliver? Both Lewis and Valtteri thinks that Oliver has something to do with the murder", Sebastian said curious.

"To be honest, I never actually paid attention to him. Since he works at Petronas, I always trusted him with the racers. I can tell you that he's at the Mercedes factory all the time", Toto said.

"Thank you for the information", Sebastian said.

"You're welcome", Toto said.


	25. #Case4: Business

**The next day at the Mercedes factory**

"So, if this is Oliver. He probably know where Stoffel and Esteban lived and their schedule", Charles said.

"Yes. If so, then this could have happened. Oliver brought Esteban back to the factory after one of their meetings. Oliver wanted to come in aswell, but Esteban was afraid that he were getting caught by someone else at the factory because of that favoritism rule. So he said to Oliver to not to come in. Of course Oliver didn't like it and probably followed Esteban. I think Esteban noticed him at the watertank room and Esteban wanted to make it clear to Oliver that he should leave him alone. This caused a fight. The fight continued in the room and Oliver beat Esteban at the tank. Esteban fell unconscious to the ground and there was a hole in the tank where water flowed out. Meanwhile Stoffel was showering and I think he felt that the water from the shower became less because of what happened in the watertank room. Stoffel immediately went to the room to check what was going on and saw what had happened. Oliver knew immediately that he had to kill Stoffel too", Sebastian said. 

Sebastian and Charles walks to the factory, but Sebastian saw someone who was bald and wearing a grey suit. The man walked to one of the factory halls.

"There he is", Sebastian said immediately.

Charles looks also at the man.

"Let's go", Sebastian said.

Sebastian walks with Charles to the man. The man saws it and stops. He looks at them confused.

"You're Oliver?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, can I help you?", Oliver asks confused.

"Sure you can. You can come down to the station of the FIA and answer some questions", Sebastian said serious and shows his badge.

 **Later in Sebastian's office**

"So, do you know Esteban Gutiérrez and Stoffel Vandoorne?", Sebastian asks.

"Barely, I'm just an employee for Petronas", Oliver said.

"You're more than that", Sebastian said serious.

"Just a manager. I only talked with them about business. That's it", Oliver said.

"According to other employees, you were really close to them. I think you were more than business and because they didn't want more from you, you decided to kill them", Sebastian said cold.

"What?! I heard about it and I have nothing to do with this!", Oliver said shocked.

"Really? Do you know anyone who would have done this?", Sebastian asks curious.

"I don't know. Everyone at the factory could done it. Esteban and Stoffel were really known at Mercedes and Petronas. There were even employees who were really interested in them", Oliver said.

"What do you mean?", Sebastian asks.

"Esteban and Stoffel were both really talented. They also earned a lot more salary than anyone in Mercedes, except for Lewis and Valtteri", Oliver said.

"What was the salary?", Sebastian asks.

"I'm not sure, but it was between 3 and 4 million", Oliver said.

 **Later outside the station of the FIA**

Sebastian is walking to his car and his phone starts ringing. Sebastian grabs his phone and picks up.

"Hello?", Sebastian asks.

"Hey, with me. The found DNA came back. It's not a match with Mark", the forensic said.

"Sh*t!", Sebastian thought.

"Whoever it belongs to, isn't in the system. Also Oliver is on house arrest with an ankle monitor", the forensic said further.

"Great. Thanks for the update", Sebastian said and ends the call.

Sebastian walks further and started to sigh.

"I need some company tonight", Sebastian thought and calls Hanna.

"Hey", Sebastian greets.

"Hey Seb", Hanna said friendly.

"Do you have work tonight?", Sebastian asks.

"No, I'm home. What's wrong with you? You sound tired", Hanna said confused.

"Training didn't went well. There was, uhm you know an accident with my car. I, uhm I", Sebastian struggled to think of a lie.

"Are you okay? It seems you are lying?", Hanna asks concerned.

"No I'm not, but I'm just really tired and I don't want to be alone tonight with the kids", Sebastian said.

"I understand. I'm at home tonight with the kids", Hanna said.

"Okay, see you", Sebastian said and ends the call.

He walks to his car and puts his trenchcoat and other detective stuff in the trunk. He close the trunk and steps into his car. He starts the car and drives away.

 **The next morning in Sebastian's bedroom**

Sebastian is sleeping with Hanna, but his phone starts ringing. Sebastian wakes up and sees who's number it is. He looks at Hanna and sneaks out of the room. He answers the call in the hallway.

"Hello", Sebastian said.

"Hey, your warrant came through", the forensic said.

"And?", Sebastian asks interested.

"The letter mentioned someone called Phil Durmont", the forensic said.

"Durmont? Why does this sound familiar?", Sebastian asks to himself.

"He's an ex-therapist who worked for Mercedes. He has also worked with Red Bull. The other employees we talked with mentioned him earlier, but they didn't think he was involved", the forensic said.

"I'll decide that. Where is he?", Sebastian asks.

"Well he's been locked up since over a year, for medical misconduct and endangering drivers. Because he's been already locked up, I think he isn't a suspect", the forensic said.

"I'll look into it. Good work", Sebastian said and ends the call.


	26. #Case4: The musician

**Prison Silverstone, the next day at 11.00 am**

Sebastian stands with Charles in a interrogation room with a police officer. The room is split with a window, so that criminals can't escape.

"Detective Vettel, officer Leclerc. He's on his way and he'll be in window 2 right behind me", the officer said and points at the window.

"Thanks", Sebastian said.

The officer walks into the room behind the window and opens the door of that room. Two other agents walks in with Phil and put Phil on the chair. Sebastian and Charles walks to the window.

"Hello Phil. I think you heard already why we would like to talk to you", Sebastian said.

"Right, but I only was a therapist for Stoffel. We were a great team with each other, till I made that stupid mistake and ended up here", Phil sighed.

"Do you know if Stoffel had other contacts?", Sebastian asks.

"No. I only heard some names from colleagues, but that was it. I only know that both Stoffel and Esteban hung around with some mechanics. Stoffel said that one of the mechanics he was close with was Lennon Clark. I didn't really like Lennon's persona and didn't trust him", Phil said.

"Why?", Sebastian asks.

"Because of his hobby. He wrote songs and the lyrics were, let's say, not innocent. One of his lyrics was about robbing and killing. I warned Stoffel about this, but he didn't listen and said that Lennon was not too bad", Phil said.

"Okay, thanks for the information. We'll check it out", Sebastian said.

 **Later at Lennon's house**

Sebastian walks to the door and knocks on the door. After a few minutes, Lennon opens the door.

"Who are you?", Lennon asks.

"Police", Sebastian said and shows his badge.

"Is there something wrong?", Lennon asks confused.

"We want to ask you some questions. Do you know Stoffel Vandoorne and Esteban Gutiérrez?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, we work at Mercedes", Lennon said.

"When did you saw each other?", Sebastian asks.

"Two weeks ago. Since then I didn't see them anymore, because I had a tour in Denmark", Lennon said.

"Tour?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, I'm a mechanic and a musician. My work as a mechanic will continue tomorrow. Sorry, but this is the only information I have", Lennon said.

"Okay. I'll give you a card of the FIA so you can call us if you hear or have more information", Sebastian said and gives a card to Lennon.

 **Later at Sebastian's office**

Sebastian is working on his computer. His phone starts ringing and Sebastian grabs it. He sees it's Hanna and answers.

"Hey love, when are you coming home?", Hanna asks.

"Sorry Hanna, but I still have work to do", Sebastian apologized.

"That's okay, I was just wondering", Hanna said but the call is interupted by a second call.

"Hanna I'll call you later. I have to answer this", Sebastian said.

"Okay, talk to you later", Hanna said difficult and ends the call.

Sebastian picks up the other call.

"Hello?", Sebastian asks.

"Hello your speaking with the technical staff. We have the phone records you requested. We only found one record and the call was made two days ago at 1.00 am. Unfortunatly we still don't know to who", the technician said.

"Where was the call made?", Sebastian asks.

"At the Mercedes factory. I've sent everything in a mail to you", the technician said.

"Thank you", Sebastian said friendly and ends the call.

Meanwhile Charles walked into the room and walks to Sebastian.

"What is it?", Charles asks.

"I got the phone records. The technician said that there was one call at 1.00 am at the night of the murder, but we don't know to who", Sebastian said.

"Really?", Charles asks relieved.

"Yes. That means they were killed probably after 1.00 am, but I think they were already dead and that someone else made the call", Sebastian said.

"Okay then, let's figure out who", Charles said.


	27. #Case4: The engineer

**Mercedes factory, three days after the murder, 10.13 am**

"Who are we seeing again?", Charles asks confused.

"The call which was made from Stoffel's phone was made to this area of the factory. Those in charge of this part of the factory are Michael van der Waal and James, Valtteri's engineer. I don't know if they're involved, but the time frame suggests that", Sebastian said.

"They know who Stoffel and Esteban are", Charles said.

"Exactly", Sebastian said.

Sebastian and Charles walks further into the hall and they reach the office where they meet Michael and James. Sebastian knocks on the door and a man opens the door.

"Detective Vettel, right?", the man asks.

"That's right", Sebastian said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Michael. We agreed that James would be here too, but unfortunately there was an emergency meeting he had to attend", Michael said.

"Doesn't matter", Sebastian said.

Sebastian enters with Charles the room. Michael close the door and sits on his chair behind his desk. Sebastian and Charles takes a seat opposite him.

"How can I help you?", Michael asks.

"We want ask you some questions. Do you know the names Stoffel Vandoorne and Esteban Gutiérrez?", Sebastian asks.

"I'm sorry, but neither of those names ring any bells. I'm quite new here and I work here only for a few months now", Michael said confused.

"And have you or James had any missed calls from the previous nights?", Sebastian asks curious.

"Yes, from Valtteri", Michael said.

"I assume Valtteri Bottas?", Sebastian asks further.

"Yep. He left a message pretty late, but I couldn't understand him. He was really pissed", Michael said.

"Really? Did he said why he was pissed?", Sebastian asks curious.

"No, it was more mumbling in Finnish. I couldn't understand a word of it", Michael said.

"Did you call him back?", Charles asks.

"I did, he said he was fine. There was a miscommunication going on with James and he wanted to speak to me. Apparently Valtteri had seen James do something he didn't want to see", Michael said.

"Do you know where that meeting of James is or where we can find Valtteri?", Sebastian asks.

"Are they in trouble?", Michael asks.

"We just want to talk to them", Sebastian said.

"Well, if you find them. Do not say that I said something. They're good men. Whatever you think happened, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Especially Valtteri, because he's a racer for us", Michael said nervous and Sebastian looks suspicious at him.

"Mr. van der Waal, two reserve drivers are murdered. They may know something", Sebastian said serious.

"Yes, you're right", Michael said.

"Well, in that case. Thank you for the information", Sebastian said.

"You're welcome, detective", Michael said.

**Later at the track on Silverstone**

Sebastian and Charles walks to the Mercedes garage. Sebastian wears his other detective outfit which he weared when he questioned Lewis and Valtteri. Charles wears a cap and a jacked of the FIA with sunglasses so he's unreconizeble for the Mercedes staff. Sebastian sees some staff and walks to it.

"Excuse me? Do you know where James or Valtteri are?", Sebastian asks.

"Sure, in the garage", the staff said.

Sebastian thanks the staff and walks with Charles to the garage. They see James leaving the garage and walks to him.

"Are you James?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes", James answers.

"We're from the FIA and we'd like to ask you some questions", Sebastian said and shows his badge.

"Uhm, I have a meeting now", James said nervous.

"Sorry, but we have to talk", Sebastian said serious.

"Okay", James said nervous.

"So James, do you know something about Stoffel and Esteban?", Sebastian asks but sees that a box with water stains stands under James' desk.

Sebastian looks at the box and James sees it. Sebastian walks to it and grabs the box. He opens it and sees alot of money in it.

"About coincidence", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian walks to James with the box in his hand. James looks nervous and Sebastian looks strict at him.

"You better start talking", Sebastian said cold.

"Look, I can explain. I was there when they died, but I didn't kill them", James said urgently.

"Who then?", Sebastian asks cold.

"I can't say it", James said uncomfortable.

"But did you try to stop the murder?", Sebastian asks colder.

"What could I have done? He threatened me. If he sees me talking to you, I'm dead!", James panicked.

"So you know the culprit?", Sebastian asks further.

"It was coincidence that I saw him! I never expected him that night! I didn't know that my colleague, Michael was there too!", James panicked.

"Are you saying that Michael van der Waal killed them?", Sebastian asks serious.

"As I said, I said too much!", James panicked.

 **Later in Sebastian's office**

Sebastian and Charles sits on their chairs. Bernie stands also in the room and talks with the men.

"Find out everything you can about this Michael and meanwhile bring him in for questioning", Bernie said strict.

"Well, we know that he's an Mercedes employee and an engineer", Sebastian said.

"And James?", Bernie asks curious.

"he is temporarily held here at the station", Sebastian said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? There is work to do", Bernie said strict and leaves the room.

Sebastian's phone starts ringing and Sebastian sees it's the forensic. He answers it.

"Yes?", Sebastian asks.

"We're bringing him in", the forensic said.

"Did you found him?", Sebastian asks surprised.

"Yes, he was done with work. He's in the interrogation room", the forensic said.

"Great", Sebastian said and ends the call.

**Later in the interrogation room**

Sebastian walks to the desk and sits on the chair. Michael sits in front of him.

"Well, Michael. We could do this all day. It's time for you to start talking. We have James in the next room and guess what? He told me everything", Sebastian said cold.

"I have nothing to do with this", Michael said.

"Really?! I got some DNA results back and your DNA is found in Stoffels and Estebans blood. This applies also for the fingerprints we found!", Sebastian yells.

"I, I, I", Michael said speechless.

"You killed them, right?! You were too nervous when we talked earlier! Why?!", Sebastian yells.

"Okay, you got me. I killed them, because I was jealous. Jealous, because I wanted to become the engineer of the reserve drivers. Unfortunatly, Mercedes decided that I became a strategist for Lewis and Valtteri. I couldn't endure it. If I didn't became the engineer of them, nobody did. I did it at a time when the other suspects were in the picture, so that you went after those other suspects. Also, I had lured both Lewis and Valtteri to make them to look like suspects too. I was first supposed to talk to them, but my anger took over and I killed them. James had seen everything and I threatened him to shut up. And I had put that box with money under James' desk to make him look like the culprit", Michael confessed.

"And because your colleague was so scared, you were eventually caught. Michael van der Waal, you're under arrest for murder, theft and threat", Sebastian said cold and shows his badge.

 **A few days later in court**

"Stoffel and Esteban were two innocent, talentfull, young men. Their future was bright, but it was ripped away by Mr. van der Waal. The night of december 12th, the unexpected event happened. We can't bring those drivers back, but we can bring them justice. Michael van der Waal is found guilty for 2 times first degree murder and is sentenced for a life time jail sentence", the judge said.

When the trail is over, Michael is brought to his jail and everyone else leaves the court room. Sebastian also leaves the room, but Toto stops him.

"You did it. You got justice for them. Thank you detective", Toto said proud.

"I just did my job", Sebastian said.

"It's means more for us", Toto said and walks away. Charles walks to Sebastian.

"You did really a great job. Dude, this was a tough case and you did it", Charles said admirable.

"Thanks Charles", Sebastian said.

_End of Case 4_


	28. #Case5: The Red Bull accident

It's late in the evening in Singapore and the team is done with training. Max sits down next to Sergio, who's taking off his helmet.

"And how did you like it?", Max asks friendly.

"It was fun. The speed was great, but I still have to get used to the team", Sergio said.

Max and Sergio talks further, till there was a hard ramming on the door. The whole team, even Helmut Marko, looked at the door. Max was the one who got up and opened the door. To his surprise, he saw Alexander Albon's girlfriend covered in blood.

"Lilly?!", Max asks shocked.

"Please, help me! There was an accident with our car and Alex is hurt!", Lilly panicked.

 **The next morning at a hotel**

"Almost ready to go?", Hanna asks and is wearing a summer dress.

"A few seconds", Sebastian said and is packing Hanna's stuff.

"Thank you so much for this vacation. I needed it, but I miss the kids", Hanna said.

"I miss them too, but I think the baby-sitter did a great job", Sebastian said.

"I think so too. I think it's a shame you can't go home", Hanna complained.

"I know, but I have to race. When the race is over, I immediately come home", Sebastian smiles and kiss Hanna.

Hanna kiss him back and after the kiss they release each other. Hanna sees the time and sighed.

"I have to go. Please, stay save", Hanna said.

"Of course I do", Sebastian said and handles Hanna's stuff.

"See you", Hanna said and leaves the room.

The door close and Sebastian sits on the couch. His phone starts ringing and Sebastian answer.

"Hello", Sebastian greets.

"Vettel, I need to speak with you as soon as possible. Did your wife left?", Bernie asks urgently.

"A few minutes ago", Sebastian said slightly confused.

"Well, we have important matters to discuss", Bernie said.

"Should I be worried?", Sebastian wondered.

"Just come to my office", Bernie said urgently.

"Yes, see you", Sebastian said and ends the call. Sebastian text Charles.

_SVettel: Hey, did you got an urgent call from Bernie too?_

_CharLec: Not at all, what's going on?_

_SVettel: I don't know. Bernie wants to see me as soon as possible._

_CharLec: Sounds important._

_SVettel: Guess I'll see, but it's weird that he only wants to speak with me._

_CharLec: Well, if you have trouble with that old man, you can call me._

**A hour later at the station of the FIA**

Sebastian arrives at Bernie's office in his detective clothes and knocks on the door. Bernie gives a sign that Sebastian can enter and Sebastian walks into the room.

"Goodmorning, Bernie. Is there a problem? Do we have another case?", Sebastian wondered.

"Vettel, listen. You know I'm getting older and this work is getting to much for me", Bernie said.

"Yes, that's nothing new", Sebastian laughs.

"Don't be a smart ass now and listen to me or else I'm changing my mind", Bernie warned.

"Changing your mind about what?", Sebastian asks confused.

"About being in charge. Look, this station doesn't have a boss for the detective department. The responsibility alway lay by my side and I'm tired to be honest. The one who's going to replace me has already been determined, but he wants a detective to take charge of the detective department and I think you're the right person to do that. What do you think?", Bernie asks.

"It sounds amazing, but I can't", Sebastian said nervous.

"Why not?", Bernie wondered.

"Because of my family. My wife doesn't know anything about this and if I'm taking this promotion, then she will find out that I am a detective. If that happens, I will lose my wife and maybe my kids too", Sebastian sighed.

"That's your problem then", Bernie said.

"But I don't want to hurt her. Can't I think about this?", Sebastian asks.

"It's your career", Bernie said strict.

"I promise I'll let you know soon", Sebastian said.

"Okay, but I think you should take it. It'll be great for your career and you're the only one I trust", Bernie said.

"As I said, I'll think about it", Sebastian said.

"Good, but for now there's also a case going on and you have to solve it", Bernie said.

**Later on the highway**

Sebastian and Charles walks along the highway on the grass on the other side of the guardrail. It's cold and foggy. Sebastian even has his trenchcoat closed.

"Why are we even here? It's cold and normally we don't even investigate traffic accidents", Charles complained.

"It's still a case and we have to take a look at the crime scene", Sebastian said.

The men reach the crime scene and sees that a car is total loss. There are also thick skid marks on the road. Sebastian looks at it.

"Looks like the driver lost control on the car", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian walks to the car and looks inside.

"Sleep medication? For who are these? I see also milk, it seems they were running errands", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian looks further in the car and sees a stick drilled through the window.

"What is that used for? And why is the gear shifter in neutral? If you've been in an accident, you don't have time to put the gear shifter in neutral", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian stands up and walks to the agents.

"Who's the victim?", Sebastian asks.

"Alexander Albon, ex second driver of Red Bull. Fortunately, he is still alive, but he is badly injured", one of the agents said.

"Alexander Albon?!", Sebastian asks surprised.

"Yup. We don't know why he's in Singapore, but it looks like he was at vacation with his girlfriend", the agent said.

"Interesting, do you know who was driving?", Sebastian asks.

"His girlfriend, Lilly", the agent answered.

"Okay, let's talk to her", Sebastian said.

"Right, she's at the station", the agent said.

 **Later in the interrogation room**

Lilly sits on a chair with a bottle of water in her hand. Sebastian sits on the table in front of her.

"Lilly, I know it's difficult. You're the only witness we have and we need to know what happened. After this talk, you're free to go", Sebastian said to reassure her.

"Well, last night Alexander had a sleeping problem as he has many times before. He had forgotten his medication earlier the day. I woke him up and suggested going to the pharmacy to talk about this medication. Of course it was closed. We had also to do some groceries and we did that too, so Alexander could maybe sleep better if he was in fresh air. That didn't help and I decided to go to the hotel because there was nothing else to do. When we drove back, I felt a little bit of blocking and I didn't hit anything. I wanted to brake to slow down, but I was shocked to find out that the brake had stopped working. This made me panic and I had no control over the car anymore. After we crashed, I saw smoke coming from the hood. I tried to wake up Alexander, but I saw he fainted. I tried to open the doors, but it was stuck. I opened my car window with my fist and was able to climb out of the car. I saw a large branch and tried to open Alexander's window. It didn't work and I had no strength in my hands because I had blood and broken glass in my hands", Lilly said.

"Okay, I'm talking with my partner", Sebastian said.

Sebastian walks away and close the door behind him. Charles is waiting in the hall and sees Sebastian.

"Her story match with the scene, but something doesn't feel right. I'll let her go, but I'll talk to her again later", Sebastian said.

"Okay", Charles said.

Sebastian's phone starts ringing and Sebastian answer it.

"Yes?", Sebastian asks.

"Hey, I'm at the crime scene and I found something in the trunk. You might wanna have a look at it", the forensic said.

 **Later at the crime scene**

"Gas?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Yes, why did they need that? Isn't that a little bit suspicious?", the forensic asks confused.

"It is. Okay, it's always handy in a car but it wasn't a long drive. The car is partly burned. Maybe the car was intentionally set on fire", Sebastian said suspicious.

"I was thinking the same", the forensic said.

"Is there family we can contact?", Sebastian asks.

"We can try Alexander's mother, but she's the only one we can contact. We can also contact Red Bull", the forensic said.

"Great, I'll talk to them", Sebastian said.

 **Meanwhile at the hotel**

"You're sure, miss?", the receptionist asks.

"Yes, I can stay longer here. My kids are fine with the baby-sitter and I want to have more time with my husband", Hanna said.

"I understand, how long do you want to stay here?", the receptionist asks politely.

"Until the last day of the race if it's possible", Hanna said.

"Sure it can, shall I book you into your husband's room?", the receptionist asks.

"Yes, that'll be fine", Hanna said friendly.

"Great, I'll book you in", the receptionist said and books Hanna in.

Hanna receives the pass from the room and thanks the receptionist. She walks towards the elevator, but she got a call. She sees it is the baby-sitter and answers.

"Hello Hanna", the baby-sitter greets slightly nervous.

"Debby? Is something wrong? Did something happen to the kids?", Hanna asks concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong with the kids. Actually I'm wondering something", Debby said nervous.

"What is it?", Hanna asks.

"Is there someone in your family who works for the police?", Debby asks confused.

"No, neither in my family nor in Seb's family, there are no people who work for the police", Hanna said confused.

"That's weird", Debby said confused.

"What do you mean?", Hanna asks concerned.

"Well, I put Emily to bed for her nap. She couldn't sleep and you told me to get her favorite fairytale book. So I went looking for that book and I couldn't find it. Then I decided to look in your room and I didn't find it there either, but I did find other weird things in your husband's closet", Debby said.

"What things?", Hanna asks more confused.

"Yeah, how am I going to tell you this? Handcuffs, classified information folders which looks like cases, criminal records and fingerprint photos. This is not all, I saw earlier this week that your oldest daughter had found a trench coat. I thought the trenchcoat was yours, but I saw it was a men's trenchcoat. I also noticed that the trench coat also had all kinds of secret pockets and that it also contained a magnifying glass", Debby said confused.

"What? This scares me a bit. This is so weird", Hanna said confused.

"Sorry to scare you, but I had to say this", Debby apologized.

"It's alright, it's great that you told me. I'll talk with Sebastian about this", Hanna said concerned.

"Okay, I'll see you when you're back in Germany", Debby said.

"Yes, thank you", Hanna said and ends the call.

Hanna walks to the elevator and press the button of the right floor. Hanna looks at her luggage.

"Seb, what are you keeping from me?", Hanna thought.


	29. #Case5: Pattern

"I don't have time for this! I've put my papers in already! Till this weekend and then I'm retired!", Bernie screams out of his office.

The whole hall hears it and everyone looks at Bernie's office. Charles looks also at the office and walks to it. He sees that Bernie is screaming to his phone.

"Yes, I've chosen a boss for the detective department! It's detective Vettel! He's going to be that boss soon, I hope!", Bernie screams and ends the call.

Charles looks surprised and decided to walks into the office.

"Uhm, Bernie?", Charles asks.

"Officer Leclerc, ever heard of knocking?", Bernie asks slightly irritated.

"My apologies", Charles said.

"Well, what do you want?", Bernie asks.

"Well, I didn't know that Sebastian is going to be promoted and that means the detective position is opening up. So I wanted to talk about that", Charles said nervous.

"Talk about what?", Bernie asks.

"You know that I'm Sebastian's assistant and it makes sense that I succeed him. So I am open to promotion", Charles said.

"I'm going to retire after this weekend and that's all what I'm going to say to you. Sorry, but you've come to the wrong place", Bernie said sour.

"I see, who should I go to?", Charles asks further.

"Sebastian, if all goes well he becomes your boss. He hasn't accepted yet, but there is no reason for him to turn it down", Bernie said.

"Thank you, sir", Charles said and walks away.

**A few hours later at Sebastian's office**

Sebastian is talking with Alexander's mother via a video connection.

"I'm just so upset about this. That this happened to my son. Lilly must be broken about this", Alexander's mother sighed.

"How long does Alexander know Lilly?", Sebastian asks.

"They know each other for 10 years, her family lived next door to us and that's how it started between Alex and Lilly", Alexander's mother said.

"And do you know Lilly very well?", Sebastian asks further.

"Of course I do, she's like a daughter to me. She's very lovely and does everything with Alex", Alexander's mother said.

"And you never noticed anything unusual between those two?", Sebastian asks.

"What do you mean?", Alexander's mother asks confused.

"Like doing things they don't usually do", Sebastian said.

"Thinking of it, I remember that they both skipped the family vacation this year", Alexander's mother said.

"Vacation?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Every year, her family and mine family go on a spring break vacation. Lilly called me that she didn't came with Alex, because Alex had races. I mean, of course it can happen. Everything had been messed up by Corona too, but they had only informed us late. As I said, I can't really blame them", Alexander's mother said.

"Thanks for the info, miss Albon", Sebastian said.

"You're welcome. Oh, poor Alex and Lilly. They had just bought that car new and then it happens again", Alexander's mother complained.

"Again?", Sebastian wondered.

"It had happened to the previous car too", Alexander's mother sighed.

"How many times has this happened?", Sebastian asks confused.

"I don't know exactly, but I know this bad luck is more common with Lilly. It happened that her friend died 6 months ago in an accident due to a defect with the gearbox. Lilly luckely escaped then", Alexander's mother said.

"Has this only happened to Lilly?", Sebastian asks further.

"Yes, never to Alex. People doubt Lilly's luck, but she never hurts Alex", Alexander's mother said.

"What do people say about her?", Sebastian asks curious.

"That she's only dating Alex for money and that the world only revolves around her", Alexander's mother said.

"What do you think about that?", Sebastian asks.

"That they're wrong. I mean she's a sporter herself and she makes money herself. She doesn't has it easy with Alex", Alexander's mother said.

"How so?", Sebastian asks.

"It's no secret how Alex was treated at Red Bull. He was depressed and suffered a lot from the decision. As a result, he had developed sleeping problems. Lilly does everything to take care for him and she's always worried about Alex' health. Her situation with Alex isn't always sunshine and rainbows", Alexander's mother said.

"Well, thanks for the further information", Sebastian said and ends the call.

After the videocall, his phone starts ringing and answer it.

"And?", Charles asks.

"I don't know actually, but something doesn't add up. I can't stop thinking about that gearshifter. Who place the car in neutral in this situation? I think this is not an accident. I think this was a likely assassination attempt on Alexander", Sebastian said serious.


	30. #Case5: A day full of surprises

**Red Bull garage, 2 hours later**

Sebastian walks with Charles to the garage in their other work clothes. They see everyone working. They see also Helmut Marko and Christian Horner.

"I'm sure we can get some information here", Sebastian said.

A PR assistant of Red Bull sees them and walks to them.

"Hello, can I help you with something?", the PR assistant asks.

"Yes, I'm a detective for the FIA and this is my assistant. We have some questions about Alexander Albon", Sebastian said and shows his badge.

"Well, you're at the right address. I was his PR assistant. How can I help you?", the PR assistant asks interested.

"Have you noticed any unusual visitors at the garage?", Sebastian asks.

"No, mostly if visitors has a meeting here it's very private. You see even people here talking with people on the phone you never saw before. Mostly I handle alot of those calls", the PR assistant said.

"Have you recieved some calls lately?", Charles asks.

"Nothing. Believe me, if something isn't alright, the team will let me know", the PR assistant said.

"And were there any strange incidents when Alexander was still here?" Sebastian asks further.

"Not that I can remember or you must count that Alexander left the team. There isn't alot of incidents in this team", the PR assistant said.

"Thank you", Sebastian said.

The PR assistant walks away and Charles looks at Sebastian.

"So what do you think?", Charles asks.

"I still don't know, but I think the answers will come. I ask Helmut and Christian later if we have more information", Sebastian said.

Sebastian's phone starts ringing and Sebastian sees the number. He looks surprised.

"Hanna?", Sebastian thought and answers the phone.

"Hey love, guess what. I booked more nights till monday so you're not lonely for the race", Hanna said excited.

"What?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"Yes, is there something wrong?", Hanna asks confused.

"No, but I just didn't expect it. You surprised me darling", Sebastian said but is meanwhile not happy with the surprise.

"Ah, that's so sweet. Tonight I made a reservation at the restaurant for a dinner for the two of us. So I hope you can come to the hotel now", Hanna said.

"I'll do my best", Sebastian smiles.

"Great, see you", Hanna said and ends the call.

Sebastian sighed and looks nervous. Charles sees it.

"What's wrong?", Charles asks confused.

"Hanna stays here for more days and has arranged a dinner. This is not working out at all now", Sebastian said nervous.

"Yes, about bad timing. You have a case now. How are you going to deal with her?", Charles asks concerned.

"I'm going to the dinner and tell her politely that it is not convenient now. I just going to say that I'm really busy with preparing for the race. I'm going to my hotel and then I'm going to prepare for dinner", Sebastian said.

"Great, then I see you tomorrow", Charles said.

Sebastian walks away, but got a call again. He sees it's Bernie and sighed.

"Hello", Sebastian greets.

"You made up your mind, yet?", Bernie asks urgently.

"I thought you said that I have to solve this case first", Sebastian said confused.

"Well, I want your decision as soon as possible. I'm going to retire after this weekend and then I get my full pension. I'm not staying longer than I have to", Bernie said slightly irritated. 

"I didn't even have a chance to think about it and I have a little problem now", Sebastian said serious.

"If this is about your wife, I don't care. Tomorrow, I'm going to announce you in front of the whole station", Bernie said irritated and ends the call.

Sebastian looks irritated at his phone and sighed. He begins to mumble in himself and walks away.

 **Later at the restaurant in the evening**

Sebastian enters the restaurant and is wearing a burgundy red suit with a black shirt underneath. He sees Hanna sitting at the table and he walks to her.

"Hey Seb", Hanna greets excited.

"Hanna, sorry I'm late but I wanted to look really good for you", Sebastian smiles.

"Ah, that's so sweet", Hanna said admiringly.

Before Sebastian could talk further, he got a text from Charles. It's about the case. Sebastian looks nervous.

"Something wrong?", Hanna asks concerned.

"I got a text and it's really important. It's the team", Sebastian lied.

"Well, let those text messages go. You're not even on the track", Hanna said confused.

"You know what? I'm going to call them so they won't bother us for the rest of the night", Sebastian said.

"Seb, this is our night. Let them go", Hanna said.

"No, Hanna. This to important", Sebastian said serious.

Sebastian stands up and walks away. He walks to a silent place and calls Charles.

"Hey, I was with the forensic looking into Lilly's profile and her road violations", Charles said.

"And? What did you find?", Sebastian asks curious.

"Yeah, listen. She has hundreds of speeding tickets, she has been involved in at least three collisions and her driver's license has already been taken twice by the police. We also looked in her bills and she had bought gasoline yesterday afternoon", Charles said.

"She lied to us. She explained everything, but she didn't mention the gas at all.", Sebastian said suspicious.

"Well, the car caught fire with Alex into it", Charles said.

"So, she was keeping that from Alex? But why? I think Alex saw her driving style", Sebastian said suspicious.

"Why would she let her own boyfriend die in such an accident because of that?", Charles asks confused.

"To prevent him from reporting her driving style to the police", Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?", Charles asks.

"See, Alexander is the only witness here and if he says something to the police, Lilly will lost her driver's license and faces a higher sentence for all the traffic offenses she has committed. And who says those brakes were blocked? Could it also be that Lilly herself messed with those brakes and that Alexander knew something about this? To make it look like it was a traffic accident?", Sebastian asks.

"No way! So those brakes were intentionally scrapped?!", Charles asks confused.

"I think so. Not only to shut Alexander up, but also to make her look innocent. I mean Alexander isn't stupid and I bet that he had bought this car from a good dealer and not just bought it from a cheap trader", Sebastian said sure.

"That sounds like a motive", Charles said.

"Yeah, but it's not enough to arrest her for attempted murder. Is it the same motive as what happened to her friend or not?", Sebastian wondered.

"What do you mean?", Charles asks confused.

"If that accident of her friend also happened due to a defect in the brakes, that means Lilly killed that friend and wanted to do the same with Alexander to avoid losing her driver's license", Sebastian said.

"But is it worth it for only a driver's license? I mean she knows if she kills someone that she will be in prison", Charles said questionble.

"Maybe it was her only way out? I mean think about it. She realise how many traffic offenses she has. She knows she could lose her driver's license in no time and never get it back. By the way, if Alexander knew this, he will go to the police and wondering whether she is licensed to drive. As I said, she doesn't want to lose it. She decided to get rid off him and thought that she can keep her driver's license. I think she also let Alexander take his sleep medication on purpose. It may be true that too low a dose prevented Alexander from falling asleep, but it affected his consciousness. She used this as an excuse to get Alexander in the car and we know what happened then", Sebastian said serious.

"Well, it's not impossible. It's worth to look into it", Charles said.

"Then we're doing it tomorrow. Hanna is waiting for me and I lied to her about this. I should have been back at the table long ago", Sebastian said.

"I understand that. I see you tomorrow and have a great evening with her", Charles said friendly.

"Thank you", Sebastian said and ends the call.

Sebastian walks away, but didn't know that Hanna spied on him. Hanna looks shocked at him.

"Seb, you have a lot to explain to me now!", Hanna thought.

Hanna runs away and takes a different route to the table so she doesn't bump in Sebastian. She reach the table before Sebastian came and act so normal as possible. She sees Sebastian and faced him.

"Took you long", Hanna said.

"Yes, it was a surprise for me aswell", Sebastian said and takes a seat.

"Well, I want to talk to you about something", Hanna said uncomfortable.

"Really? What is it?", Sebastian asks curious.

"You know that Debby is baby sitting our daughters, right?", Hanna asks.

Sebastian nods, but sees he got a message again. It's the forensic and the text said that Alexander's ex PR assistant is at the station and that Sebastian needs to speak with the assistant now. Hanna looks irritated at Sebastian.

"Is it something important?", Hanna asks slightly irritated.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a meeting with the team and I need to go", Sebastian said and stands up but Hanna stops him.

"Why are you in a hurry? Tell them that you don't have time", Hanna said annoyed.

"Hanna, this is important", Sebastian said urgently.

"But what's the reason?", Hanna asks more annoyed.

"The race, I mean we have an issue with the car and you know, we can't", Sebastian lied but Hanna interupt him.

"Stop! Tell me what's really going on?!", Hanna yells.


	31. #Case5: Knowing the truth

"Hanna?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"How about telling me the truth?", Hanna asks irritated.

"I have to go", Sebastian sighed.

"What?!", Hanna asks irritated.

"Can we talk later? I really have to go", Sebastian said serious.

"Fine, go! Do your secret police work!", Hanna screams.

Sebastian looks shocked and sees Hanna's angry face. He sighed and walks away. When he's outside, he grabs his phone.

"I need to call Charles", Sebastian thought and calls Charles.

"Hey, what's up?", Charles asks.

"It's something important. I think Hanna knows that I'm a detective", Sebastian sighed.

"Are you kidding?", Charles asks confused.

"No, it's true. I don't know how she knows it, but everything is going to fast for me", Sebastian said.

"Well, you can trust her?", Charles asks.

"I do, but now she's pissed and I don't know what's going to happen", Sebastian said.

"Did you talk with her?", Charles asks.

"Well", Sebastian said nervous.

"You left, did you?", Charles sighed.

"Yes, but because I have to question that PR assistant", Sebastian sighed.

"Look, Seb. I can understand that you're focussing on the case but you always put your detective work before everything and everyone. Now you're making it worse with walking away from her. Be honest and tell her everything. You know what? I'll question that PR assistant or I can arrange for us to interview her later so you can talk to your wife", Charles suggest.

"That's a great idea, thanks Charles", Sebastian said relieved.

"Your welcome, but it is useful if you visit the station now", Charles said uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Bernie is going to announce you tonight", Charles said.

"Wasn't that tomorrow?", Sebastian asks confused.

"It was, but he pushed it forward to tonight", Charles said.

Sebastian looks pissed and ends the call. He walks to his car and drives away.

 **Later at the station of the FIA**

Sebastian walks into the room and sees every employee in the room. He sees also Bernie and looks irritated at him. Charles sees Sebastian and stands next to him.

"Thank you for all being here. I know it's late and this is unusual, but I have some news and also some announcements. I'm already going to retire before the weekend", Bernie said.

"Some employees are shocked and some are clapping for Bernie as a sign of respect. Also a few employees are cheering that Bernie is going to retire.

"Alright, settle down everyone. So you're going to meet my replacement tomorrow and the one who's going to be in charge of the detective departement is detective Vettel. It remains to be seen who will be the new detective. At last, it was a pleasure to work with you and thank you for everything. You can go home", Bernie said.

 **Later at the hotel**

Sebastian opens the door and close the door behind him. He faced Hanna who stands in front of him and looks pissed at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed.

"Hanna", Sebastian begins but is interupted by Hanna.

"I have nothing to say to you", Hanna said angry.

"But?", Sebastian asks nervous.

"How long have you kept silent about being a detective?!", Hanna yells.

"Years. I couldn't tell you, because", Sebastian said but is interupted by Hanna.

"Years?! You think I'm taking this?!", Hanna yells.

"Hanna, please?", Sebastian begs.

"Are you kidding me, Sebastian?! I trusted you! I thought you were honest to me! But that was all a lie! You're freaking detective! I found out because Debby found stuff of yours! I heard you talking on the phone at the restaurant! You know what?! It's over between us!", Hanna screams.

"Hanna, that's ridiculous! Let me explain!", Sebastian yells.

"Really, Sebastian?! Think about this! It's not a coincidence that you didn't tell me! You just don't trust me!", Hanna screams.

"It's not that, Hanna!", Sebastian yells.

"You never trusted me! You just shut your mouth and you except me to accept that!", Hanna screams.

"I'm sorry, but", Sebastian tried to say but is interupted by Hanna.

"I'm done! I'm going back to Germany and initiate the divorce! Oh, I'll take the kids too!", Hanna screams.

 **The next day at Sebastian's office**

"Hey", Charles greets and walks into the room.

"Oh, hey Charles", Sebastian said absent.

"The PR assistant is in the interrogation room", Charles said.

"Thanks", Sebastian said and stands up.

**A few minutes later in the interrogation room**

Sebastian walks into the room and sees the PR assistant. Sebastian breathes and does his best to not to think about Hanna. He takes a seat opposite the PR assistant.

"Thanks for coming in. I heard you have information about Alexander and Lilly", Sebastian said.

"Yes, after you left, I had a order of the team to look through the mail to see what was old and what could be removed. When I looked into it, I found some personal mails of Alexander", the PR assistant said.

"And?", Sebastian asks interested.

"I found a mail that Lilly had an affair", the PR assistant said.


	32. #Case5: Love dilemma

"Go on", Sebastian said.

"Lilly was seeing a man called Mitch Growl who promised her to help her to keep her license. In the email, I had read that he was a lawyer in training and that he works for a law firm called CA Law and that office is in Singapore", the PR assistant said.

"Do you still have the mails?", Sebastian asks curious.

"Of course, I forwarded them to my own mail", the PR assistant said and opens the mail on her phone. She gives the phone to Sebastian.

"This is really helpfull, thank you", Sebastian said friendly and sends the mails to his mail.

 **Later in Sebastian's car**

Sebastian and Charles head to the law firm. Sebastian is driving and Charles sits in the passenger seat.

"I think this guy knows something. The PR assistant found those mails in Alexander's mail, so maybe Alexander knew about this", Charles said.

"Yes", Sebastian said dry.

"Still thinking about her?", Charles asks concerned.

"Yes, she's going back to Germany and she wants to have a divorce with me", Sebastian sighed.

"What?!", Charles asks shocked. 

"And worse she wants to take the kids with her", Sebastian sighed.

"So, that's it? You just let her leave?", Charles asks confused.

"Of course not. I wanted to explain it and she doesn't listen to me", Sebastian said.

"You tried to explain?", Charles asks.

"Kind of, but I haven't enough time to explain to her. She doesn't want to listen and this case is also in the way. She thinks that my whole world revolves around my detective work, but that isn't the case", Sebastian complained.

"It's just alot to take in for her and I think she needs some time. I think your promotion doesn't help either", Charles said.

"I know and everything is going too fast now. But let's focus on this case, so this case is solved faster and then I can talk with her", Sebastian said and drives further.

 **Later at the law firm**

Sebastian and Charles enters the building. They see a woman working behind a desk. The woman looks at them and walks to them.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?", the woman asks politely.

"Actually not, we're from the FIA and we need to talk with Mitch Growl", Sebastian said and shows his badge.

"I'll call him, you can take place in the waiting room", the woman said friendly.

The woman calls Mitch. Sebastian and Charles sits on the sofa in the waiting room. After a few minutes, Mitch came to the waiting room.

"How may I help you?", Mitch asks friendly.

"Do you have a client called Lilly?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, we had alot of contact for a while", Mitch said.

"So I assume you know Alexander Albon as well?", Sebastian asks further.

"I know his name, but that's it. We didn't meet, only Lilly mentioned his name. I helped also the family of one of her friends who died in a car accident where Lilly was involved. After that accident, I didn't spoke with Lilly anymore. I only gave her advise to take another driving test to see if she was suitable for a driver's license, because her traffic violations were too many", Mitch said.

"Thank you Mitch", Sebastian said friendly.

 **Later at Sebastian's office**

"There a few ways we can let this play out", Charles said.

"Yes, but the forensic looked into that incident of Lilly's friend. The circumstances were too familiar with this case. I think she wanted not to have witnesses who saw her driving style, so she can keep her license. That's why she killed her friend and tried to kill Alexander. Not to mention that she already thought of a lawyer", Sebastian said.

"But do we have enough to charge her?", Charles asks.

"We have enough clues and Mitch said he doesn't want defend her. I mean she is guilty, no matter what. Maybe not for murder which I doubt, but for her traffic violations", Sebastian said.

"Okay", Charles said.

Before Sebastian could talk further, the forensic calls Sebastian. Charles nods to Sebastian and Sebastian Sebastian walks to the forensic.

"The team is ready to go", the forensic said.

"Excellent", Sebastian said.

 **Later in the police car**

"Is this the right way?", Sebastian asks to be sure.

"Yes, just a mile and we're there", the forensic said.

"Great", Sebastian said.

"So, is it still detective or can I call you boss from now on?", the forensic asks.

"I don't care now, I have a private issue now", Sebastian sighed.

"Is this about your wife?", the forensic asks concerned.

"Yes", Sebastian sighed.

"I already noticed that you're really absent, but don't worry. She'll come around. I didn't actually know that Bernie is going to retire this fast", the forensic said confused.

"He's tired and I understand that", Sebastian said.

"So it's official?", the forensic asks.

"Why are you asking this?", Sebastian asks curious.

"To be honest, I just wanted to know if I'm in the running", the forensic said interested.

"I haven't even thought about it", Sebastian said.

"Sorry, but I thought I'm a good candidate for a detective because I'm a forensic", the forensic said.

"Listen, this isn't an interview and we have a case now", Sebastian sighed.

"Right, of course", the forensic said.

"But I can say that I don't take it slightly. I'm making this decision based on skills, performance and empathy. Those are the important components of a detective. Experience isn't one of them", Sebastian said.

"I understand", the forensic said. 

**Later at Lilly's hotel appartment**

There is knocking on the door and Lilly opens the door. She is surprised and sees Sebastian with the arrest team. Sebastian looks cold at her.

"Detective Vettel?", Lilly asks nervous.

"Was that accident really worth a driver's license?", Sebastian asks cold and grabs his handcuffs.

"Detective, what do you mean?", Lilly asks more nervous.

"Sure you know. With all those traffic offenses, it doesn't surprise me how that accident was caused or should I say no accident", Sebastian said cold.

"These traffic offenses are old, this was just an accident", Lilly said uncomfortable.

"An accident called messing up some brakes", Sebastian said serious.

"You don't have a prove", Lilly said nervous.

"Let's see what the jury says. You're guilty and your lawyer knows that too. You're under arrest for murder, attempted murder and traffic violations", Sebastian said and handcuffed Lilly. He shows his badge and handles her to the officers.

 **Later in Sebastian's office**

Sebastian is looking in some paper work. Charles walks into the room and sees Sebastian.

"Hey Seb, what are you doing?", Charles wondered.

"Just doing some paperwork before I'm going to talk with the forensic", Sebastian said.

"Okay. Anyway, uhm I was wondering", Charles said but is interupted by Sebastian.

"Who's going to be the detective?", Sebastian wondered. 

"Several have already asked, haven't they?", Charles sighed.

"I already expected you to ask about it too. I'll choose who I can trust for the job and not who kisses my feet", Sebastian said.

"I'm not begging, I'm just interested. I'm your partner and we know each other for a long time. With what I know, I think you'll be a great boss", Charles said.

"Thanks Charles", Sebastian smiles.

 **Later in Bernie's office**

Sebastian walks into the office and sees Bernie. He sees also the forensic.

"So, how did it go?", the forensic asks.

"Yeah, did you decide who's going to be the detective?", Bernie asks.

"It was a tough one, but I made a decision. Actually, I also want to remain the head detective, but Charles will be the detective. He's my assistant and I know him well. I can count on him and he knows what detective work entails. Charles is also young and can empathize with victims", Sebastian said.

"Great, I'll let him know before my retirement. I think it's a wise choice and he'll be a fine detective", Bernie said and leaves the office.

"Speaking of detectives, how are you dealing with Hanna?", the forensic asks.

"Oh no, if she's back to Germany?!", Sebastian panicked.

"But I thought you told me that she's in Singapore?", the forensic asks confused.

"We had dinner yesterday and it ended really badly. She found out that I'm a detective", Sebastian sighed.

"Didn't you talk to her?", the forensic asks.

"I tried, but I put my interest more on the case than her", Sebastian sighed.

"That's quite cold", the forensic said.

"I know and now she wants a divorce", Sebastian sighed.

"What are you going to do?", the forensic wondered.

"Talking to her, but I don't know how. I know this was a big fault of mine, but she needs to understand that I wanted to protect her with the kids. But it's too late, she will never accept it", Sebastian complained.

"Dude, you're a detective and you can find out where she is. Chase her and tell her everything. If you tell her that you wanted to protect her, I know for sure that she accept you and everything will be alright", the forensic said.

"Thank you, I needed this. I gotta go", Sebastian said.

Sebastian runs away and runs to his car. He doesn't take off his trenchcoat and steps in his car. He opens his phone and types Hanna's number in the lost phone search of Google. He sees that Hanna is still in the hotel. He starts the car and drives away.

"Please, don't leave", Sebastian thought.

 **Later at the hotel room**

Hanna grabs her luggage and walks to the door. She wanted to open the door, but Sebastian walks in and close the door behind him.

"Sit down, we need to talk!", Sebastian said urgently.

"What do you want, detective?! How did you even find me?!", Hanna asks irritated.

"Do you really think a detective can't find you? Hanna, listen to me. You were right", Sebastian sighed.

"What?", Hanna asks confused.

"I didn't trust you enough to tell you and I only focussed on my cases instead of you. I love you with all my heart and I'm so sorry", Sebastian said desperate.

"What are you trying to say?", Hanna asks.

"I protected you and our daughters", Sebastian said and kiss Hanna's lips. After the kiss, Hanna looks at Sebastian.

"Really?", Hanna asks confused.

"Yes, Hanna I couldn't afford myself if criminals would go after you and that's why I didn't say anything to you. I always tries to protect you and I never hurt you", Sebastian said.

"Sebastian", Hanna said.

"I love you and I never want you to leave me. Please, give me a chance?", Sebastian begs.

"With this reason you told me and that you protected me, I will give you a chance", Hanna said and kiss Sebastian.

 **A month later in Sebastian's office**

"Uhm, Sebastian?", Charles asks and walks into the room.

"Yes", Sebastian asks.

"It's gonna be late and I'm going to my hotel. I don't know how long you want to stay here", Charles said confused.

"Oh, I forgot the time. Thanks for the reminder. By the way, what did you find out in that case?", Sebastian asks curious.

"We have two suspects. They both have a motive and were saw at the crime scene. I'll question them tomorrow", Charles said.

"Great, well if you excuse me, Hanna is waiting for me. I'll look into it tomorrow", Sebastian said and stands up.

**Later at the hotel**

"Hanna, I'm back", Sebastian said and walks into the room.

"There you are, my detective", Hanna said admiringly.

Sebastian walks to Hanna and lies next to Hanna in bed. Hanna kiss Sebastian's cheek and Sebastian smiles at her. 

"I can see your nausea is finally over, I missed your happiness", Sebastian smiles.

"You mean our happiness", Hanna said admiringly and strokes her belly.

"What do you mean?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Well, I still have nausea but it's worth it with what the doctor told me", Hanna said.

"What did he told you?", Sebastian asks curious.

"I can better show you", Hanna said and grabs a paper with results from her bedside table. 

She gives the paper to Sebastian and Sebastian reads it. He looks shocked at Hanna and is speechless.

"I'm pregnant for two months now and it's a boy", Hanna said admiringly.

"That's amazing, I never expected that you became pregnant again", Sebastian said amazed.

"Me too, but I'm so happy", Hanna smiles.

Sebastian comes closer and kiss Hanna on her lips. Hanna kiss back and meanwhile Sebastian strokes Hanna's belly.

"I love you", Sebastian whispered.

"And I love you too", Hanna whispered.

_End of Case 5_


	33. #Case6: The mysterious kidnapper

**1 year later in Germany in Sebastian's house**

Sebastian and Hanna are lying in bed till the alarm clock goes off. Hanna turns off the alarm and checks her phone. She sees that she has a text message. It's a text message from the municipality to warn everyone that a road and sidewalk has been broken open. Hanna sighs and Sebastian wakes up.

"Something wrong?", Sebastian wondered.

"Kind of, I have to make a detour to work. I wish I could stay in bed", Hanna yawn and hears the baby.

"Looks like I have work too", Sebastian smiles.

"Yes, see you later", Hanna said and kiss Sebastian.

 **Later at the street**

Hanna walks on the street. The street is empty and silent. Hanna decided to call her, so her boss knows the delay. Unfortunatly she has no signal and looks confused at her phone.

"That's weird, I always have signal. And why did the municipality text me to take this route?", Hanna thought.

Hanna walks further and feels uncomfortable. At one point, she feels that someone grabs her from behind.

"What?!", Hanna panicked but got a hand on her mouth.

"Hello, Ms. Vettel", a voice smirks and punch Hanna's head. Hanna lies unconcious on the ground and gets carried away.

 **Later at the street**

The whole street is shielded with police tape. Police is everywhere and questioned everyone. Sebastian runs in his detective clothes to it, but is stopped by an agent.

"Sorry mister, you can't come through", the agent said.

"You better let me through", Sebastian said urgently.

Charles sees it from the crime scene and runs to them.

"Sorry, Sebastian. He's new", Charles said and gives a sign to the agent.

The agent walks away and Sebastian crawls under the tape. Charles looks sad at him.

"Charles, what happened?", Sebastian asks curious.

"Sebastian, Hanna is kidnapped", Charles said sad.

"What?!", Sebastian asks with disbelieve.

 **Later at Sebastian's house**

Sebastian sits defeated on the couch in some comfy clothes. The doorbell rings and Sebastian stands up. He opens the door and faced his sister.

"Hey, Seb. I heard what happened and I wanted to check you up", Sebastian's sister said.

"Thanks, the police told me that I have to stay here", Sebastian said sad.

"Seb, everything is going to be okay. The police is on it, don't worry", Sebastian's sister said and hugs Sebastian.

 **Meanwhile at the Charles' office**

"Detective Leclerc?", an officer asks and walks into the room.

"What is it?", Charles asks.

"We are still waiting for the forensics to process the scene. We were wondering if it's okay that we visit Mr. Vettel in the meantime?", the officer wondered.

"No, you need to be ready if the forensics calls us. I will visit Sebastian, but call me if you need me. Let the others in so we can discuss this case", Charles said.

The officer nods and let the other agents in. They take a seat and Charles begins to talk.

"Alright, we heard that Ms. Vettel-Prater dissapeared on The Queens Avenue and that people didn't saw her anymore. We found blood on the crime scene. Not enough to kill her, but she was probably beaten and hit the ground. Judging by the blood patterns, she was dragged away and that means she's kidnapped. It's up to us to grab the kidnapper and to save her. We also found her phone and a text from the municipality. Any questions so far?", Charles asks.

"Do you think that text is related to the kidnapping?", an agent asks.

"It's too early to tell, but it's indeed strange that this happened at the same street where Ms. Vettel was lead to. We need to get every lead as possible we need for this case", Charles said serious.

"Do we already have some evidence?", another agent asks.

"That is our biggest problem at the moment, there is almost no forensic evidence found. It looks like the kidnapper vanished every evidence before we came. That's why I ask you to question everyone on the scene when you're there. I'm going to find evidence and I'll focus to find our culprit and Ms Vettel. Any questions?", Charles asks.

"Just one, can I help detective?", Bernie asks and Charles looks confused.

"I thought you were retired?", Charles asks confused.

"Till I heard about what happened and I want to give my support for detective Vettel", Bernie said.

"Thank you Bernie", Charles said.

 **Later at Sebastian's house**

"Seb, I can't imagine how hard this must be. I and the whole team are there if you need something. I promise that I'll find the culprit and I will make that person pay", Charles said serious.

"Thanks Charles, but I'm going to solve this case. I trust you, but I'm still a detective and I want to save Hanna on my own", Sebastian said.

"Well, that's going to be an issue", Charles said nervous.

"What do you mean?", Sebastian asks confused.

"The FIA doesn't want you on this case", Charles said.

"But I have to do this", Sebastian said shocked.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do this. See, you're the best detective of the FIA and you're always at your best when you're investigating. But Hanna is the victim in this case and the FIA is afraid that your emotions will take over your professionality. I know this isn't easy, but it's for your own good", Charles said.

"But?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"You can't help, but I'll promise you that I find her and I assure you that I won't make any mistakes", Charles said.

"Thanks", Sebastian sighed.

"I think it's better for you to take some sleep", Charles advised.

"I can't", Sebastian sighed.

"Well, try to relax than and do something fun with your kids", Charles said 

"I'll try, but I don't let my kids out. I do that for safety", Sebastian said.

"I understand and I'm happy that you take my advice. Well, I need to go but can I ask you something?", Charles wondered.

"Yes", Sebastian answered.

"Can I get your black trenchcoat outfit?", Charles asks shy.

"Why?", Sebastian asks confused.

"I don't really have a detective outfit myself and that outfit is so mysterious. I like that outfit", Charles said excited.

"Okay, you get it. It lays in my office", Sebastian sighed.

"Merci", Charles said.


	34. #Case6: Desperate

**At the FIA station**

"Sebastian? Have you temporarily not been put on hold?", Bernie asks confused and sees Sebastian standing at his office door.

"Aren't you retired?", Sebastian asks back.

"I'm actually here to help. It's a huge case", Bernie said.

"Your successor is okay with that?", Sebastian wondered.

"The FIA needs every help possible now", Bernie said.

"I see", Sebastian said.

"And what are you doing here?", Bernie asks confused.

"Well, as you said the FIA need some help and because this is my wife, I put myself on the case", Sebastian said.

"Leclerc didn't say something?", Bernie wondered.

"He said it to me, but I don't accept it. I need to help", Sebastian said urgently.

"You better help with staying out of it", Bernie said calm.

"Funny", Sebastian smiles.

"Listen, I know you want to solve this case but you're only making it worse", Bernie sighed.

"How am I supposed to make the case worse? Do you know who's kidnapped here?", Sebastian asks annoyed.

"Yes, I know and that's why we don't want you to solve this case. You're also a victim in this case", Bernie sighed.

"And what if I found something interesting for this case?", Sebastian asks.

"Any information you find with using police resources is considered illegal. Everything must be done following the rules. I know it's hard, but you need to go home and that's an order", Bernie said serious.

 **Later on the streets**

Sebastian walks to home while mumbling. He's thinking and calls his sister.

"Hey Susan, how are the kids doing?", Sebastian wondered.

"Good, but your son doesn't want to sleep", Susan said.

"Mostly it works when you're singing for him", Sebastian said.

"That's a great idea, thanks for the tip", Susan said.

"You're welcome. Anyway, I'm going home and I need some time alone. Are you reluctant to take my children into your house temporarily?", Sebastian wondered.

"No, of course I want to take care of the children temporarily and take them into my house", Susan said.

"Okay, thank you. You help me alot", Sebastian said and ends the call.

 **Later at Sebastian's house**

Sebastian puts all his kids' belongings in Susan's car. Susan is busy putting Sebastian's daughters on their belts. Sebastian takes his son and puts him in the baby seat in the car.

"Okay, so I'm going to sleep in the guest room with your son, your daughters are going to sleep in my and Klaus' room and Klaus' is taking the couch", Susan said.

"Thank you very much for doing this", Sebastian said relieved.

"No thanks. You've been through alot today and you need rest. With two toddlers and a baby you don't get that and it is good that you let someone else take care of them", Susan said.

"Okay, but I promise they won't be there for too long", Sebastian sighed.

"C'mon Seb, they can stay there as long as you want and need", Susan said. 

Sebastian nods and walks to the car. He opens one of the doors and faced them.

"Girls make sure your little brother doesn't cry. I know it's not fun, but daddy has some important things to do. Be good to Aunt Susan and when you come back you will see mommy too", Sebastian said friendly.

His daughters nods and Sebastian looks at his son. He close the door and hugs Susan. After that, Susan steps into her car and leaves Sebastian's house. 

**Later in the night in Sebastian's bedroom**

Sebastian walks to the livingroom and sits on the couch. He turns on the tv and watch the news.

"Thank you for joining us, we're standing outside the Nürburg prison on location where two prisoners escaped yesterday night", the reporter said.

Sebastian listens to it till his phone rings. He sees it's Charles and answers.

"Hey Charles", Sebastian greets.

Before he hears something, a flash appeared and Sebastian sees he's in his bed. He sees he's in his pajamas and sees it's night.

"That was the third one in a row. I can't do this anymore", Sebastian said and grabs his phone.

"Hey, it's me", Sebastian said.

"Seb, it's 3 in the morning? Why are you calling me?", Susan asks confused.

"I'm worried about Hanna and I can't rest", Sebastian said uncomfortable.

"Do I have to visit the police and ask if they have an update?", Susan asks.

"If you can do it, that'll be fine", Sebastian said.

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow morning", Susan said.

"Thanks", Sebastian said and ends the call.

 **The next morning at the FIA station**

Susan walks into the station and goes to the administration. She sees an agent and walks to him.

"Goodmorning, how may I help you?", the agent asks.

"Hello, I'm Susan Vettel and I'm the sister of Sebastian Vettel. I wonder if there is an update on the kidnapping of Sebastian's wife, Hanna Prater? My brother is very stressed about this and so I want an update to put him at ease", Susan said.

"Of course we can do that. Detective Leclerc is on this case and knows everything about this. Luckely, he's in his office. I'll call him and he will come to you", the agent said.

"Thank you", Susan said relieved.

Susan stays at the administration and the agent walks away. After 10 minutes, she sees Charles in his trenchcoat walking to her.

"Hello Susan, I heard you want to talk to me about your brother", Charles said friendly.

"Yes, I'm concerned about him and that's why I want an update of this case", Susan said.

"Well, we don't really have an update. It's just too early for that, but is it that bad with your brother? How's he doing?", Charles asks concerned.

"It's not great. He basically shuts himself off from everything and puts his kids to me. He also has insomnia", Susan said.

"Ugh, I was already afraid of this", Charles thought and sees the forensic.

"Well, I think I'm going to talk with my collegue about this. Don't worry about this, I'll visit him later and I'll question him", Charles said.

"Thank you", Susan said relieved.

"You're welcome", Charles said.

Susan leaves and Charles walks to the forensic. The forensic sees him and face him.

"Family of Sebastian?", the forensic asks curious.

"Yes, it's really bad", Charles sighed.

"You know that Sebastian is stubborn. If he can't solve the case, he falls into a depression. The fact that this is about his wife, makes it worse", the forensic said.

"That's true", Charles said.

"Do you know how bad he is?", the forensic asks curious.

"At his worst, his sister told me that he shut himself off from everything", Charles sighed.

"Well, I'm not surprised. He's dealing with two things that keep him grounded. The kidnapping of his wife and the fact that he is not allowed to do his detective work. You can visit and talk to him if you have time. I know alot of psychologists who can help him and I can give you their numbers so Sebastian can contact them", the forensic said.

"That'll be nice, but I hope he accept it. I think I'm going to check him up soon", Charles said. 

**Later at Sebastian's house**

There is a knock on the door and Sebastian walks to the door. He sees Charles.

"Hey Seb", Charles greets.

"Hey, I see you're wearing that outfit. It looks good", Sebastian said.

"Thanks, but can I come in? I need to talk with you", Charles said serious.

"Of course, come in", Sebastian said.

Sebastian let Charles in and walks with him to the livingroom. Charles takes place on the couch and Sebastian on a chair.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have enough coffee or tea. I didn't expect you actually", Sebastian apologized.

"No worries, I'm not planning to stay here for long", Charles said.

"What are you doing here?", Sebastian asks.

"Actually to check you up. So, how are you doing?", Charles wondered.

"Bad. Are there any developments in the case?", Sebastian asks curious.

"We're busy, but we still don't have anything. And you? Did you even get outside? You look pale", Charles said confused.

"I don't even know which day it is", Sebastian sighed.

"Okay, she was right. This is not healthy", Charles sighed.

"She?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Your sister came to the station and told me everything. Dude, you have children to take care off and a life to live", Charles said concerned.

"Really? What can I do with knowing that my wife is kidnapped?", Sebastian asks annoyed.

"Maybe visiting a doctor?", Charles suggest.

"I'm not sick", Sebastian said shocked.

"Why this behaviour than?", Charles asks tired.

"Because I'm concerned", Sebastian sighed.

"You need to pull it together. Everyone has a different way to deal with this and I'm not judging you, but this needs to stop. People are depending on you. Your kids and family. They need you now and that's why you need to stop this", Charles said and Sebastian starts thinking.

"I don't think I know how", Sebastian sighed.

"You can start by taking some fresh air", Charles said.

 **Later outside**

Sebastian is walking and taking the advice of Charles. He breaths and looks at the sky.

"Hanna, I will find out who did this and save you. That's a promise. I'm still a detective and I will solve this case privately. I don't care what the FIA says, but they can't stop me. You need me now", Sebastian thought.


	35. #Case6: The bait

"Hey", Sebastian greets and answers a call.

"Are you feeling better?", Susan asks concerned.

"Much better, I owe you an apology", Sebastian said. 

"You don't have to, things aren't easy for you now", Susan said.

"Thanks", Sebastian said.

 **Meanwhile at the FIA station**

"Charles?", the forensic asks and walks into the room.

"Oh, hey", Charles greets and reads further in some documents.

"What's wrong? You're that busy already?", the forensic wondered.

"Nothing, but this case is going to be a huge one", Charles sighed.

"Are you already stressed?", the forensic asks concerned.

"No, but I'm still new to this and this is my first big case", Charles sighed.

"Maybe I can help", the forensic suggest.

"Thank you, but I need to learn to do a case on my own as much as possible", Charles sighed.

"I understand, but sometimes you need help. C'mon, let's go through the evidence we found", the forensic said.

"That's the thing, there's no evidence. There's only blood from Hanna and that's it. It's frustrating", Charles complained.

"Maybe you should take baby steps in this case?", the forensic suggest.

"Okay, we found blood. Judging by the traces of blood, Hanna had been grabbed and was unable to respond. She was towed away", Charles said.

"Isn't it possible that she was knocked out?", the forensic wondered.

"That must have happened, otherwise she could respond. The blood is still being examined by the lab to see if it is only Hanna's blood. If they found someone else's blood too, we can find a DNA ID and someone who match this ID", Charles said.

"That's promising", the forensic said.

"Sure, but the downside is that this could take months. Second we have Hanna who's kidnapped", Charles said.

"Yes, how is she grabbed?", the forensic asks.

"We don't know yet, but I think she was grabbed with bare hands. I mean I couldn't found ropes", Charles said.

"And why was she at that part of the street and why that time?", the forensic wondered.

"A text indicated that she had to walk that route because of roadworks", Charles said.

"Who did she get that from?", the forensic asks.

"The municipality, I'm going to question them in the afternoon and see if I that'll bring me further in this case. It can be coincidence, but I don't trust that text", Charles said serious.

"Why?", the forensic asks confused.

"This street is a slum and is known for crime. Probably a great place to kidnap someone. Why would the municipality send their citizens to that street?", Charles wondered.

"I see", the forensic asks.

"This is all we have now", Charles sighed.

"Yes, this evidence isn't going anywhere. It's better to focus further when you're done with the municipality", the forensic said.

 **Meanwhile at the street**

Sebastian walks to the street in his detective clothes and sees that the crime scene is empty. He walks to it and looks at it. He sees Hanna's watch and looks at it.

"That's weird, Hanna's watch stopped at 8.30 am. That must be the time when she was kidnapped. I had a case once where someone's watch was stopped. Time to look into that", Sebastian thought and grabs the watch.

**Later Sebastian's house**

Sebastian is sitting in his private office and reads in some old documents. 

"The bait. It was my first case under Bernie's control and it took also place early in the morning on a street. I remember that The bait kidnapped alot of people who were related to the police. Mostly women who were married with a cop. I remember that all the watches of those women were also turned to the early morning. Bernie told me that I had to work from the victims. All those women were at jewelry stores between 24 and 48 hours before they were kidnapped. Hanna was also yesterday at a jewelry store for her earrings. I know in that case back then that there were alot of suspects, but nobody popped out. Except one woman, Wendy Hughes. Unfortunatly it was all circumstantial and she got away. The only evidence we had was her tragic past. Hughes' mother owned a jewelry store in Nürburg, but her mother was robbed and shot one night. One of the bullets hit her watch and the watch was stopped at the time she was shot. The police couldn't do anything for Hughes and abandoned the case. She didn't take it and when she was older, she started to kidnap women who were related to the police out of revenge. When I knew this story, I knew she was The bait but I couldn't arrest her because of lack of evidence. The worst part is that she escaped out of Nürburg and that nobody saw her again. It's really coincidence that this started again and I think Hughes is back. If that's true and if I find her, I may find Hanna as well", Sebastian thought.

 **Later in the bedroom**

Sebastian opens the door and walks into the room. He walks to Hanna's night table and opens the drawer. He looks to the jeweler's receipt to see if it contains any clues. Unfortunatly, he only finds photos of his kids.

 **Later at the FIA station**

Sebastian looks around and sneaks to his office. He sees no one and walks into his office. He shut the door behind him and walks to his desk. He starts his laptop and search for information about The bait. He sees a file with the information and opens it. He plugs an USB into the laptop and download the whole file. At one point he hears footsteps to his office and looks around. He sees an opening between a cupboard and the window with a curtain in front. He sneaks to it and hides in the opening behind the curtain. The door opens and Charles walks into the room. Sebastian keeps silent and sees that Charles is walking to his desk. Charles looks confused at the laptop.

"What? Who's going through Seb's laptop? Even I don't have the login details for that? And why that case? Man, if someone is getting through this data, the station has a lot of trouble. How am I going to say this to Bernie? He will explode. Who is actually investigating this? I'm the only detective here and Seb isn't here, or?", Charles mumbles.

Charles looks around and looks at the curtains. Sebastian becomes nervous and tries his best to keep silent but it doesn't matter. Charles opens the curtains and sees Sebastian.

"Hey Charles", Sebastian said awkward and Charles looks annoyed at him.

"Are you investigating?", Charles asks cold.

"What? Of course not. I just have some personal stuff on my laptop and I wanted to clean that up", Sebastian lied.

"Then why are you wearing your trenchcoat and why is a case open on your laptop? I know you're lying Seb", Charles said annoyed.

"Okay, you got me. See, I'm tired of sitting around. You said to me that my family needs me, so I'm doing that. Hanna needs me", Sebastian said.

"I shouldn't have said that. Seb, I meant that you just started to live more and come out of your shell. Not to do private investigative work", Charles sighed.

"Well, you know me", Sebastian said.

"And what did you find out?", Charles sighed.

"I came across an old case with the same motive as this case. The case is about Wendy Hughes or more known as The bait. So, there was a serie of kidnaps. All women who were married with cops. All their watches were stopped in the early morning and so is Hanna's watch", Sebastian explained.

"That's unusual", Charles said confused.

"I know and that everything I have for now. That's why I was looking into my laptop for more, but then you came in", Sebastian said. 

"Okay, thanks for the information. I'll let this slide, but only if you bring all the breakthroughs to me and only me. If someone else knows about this, I'm getting fired for sure", Charles sighed.

"Don't worry, you get everything and you're not going to be fired. I'm your boss and I'm taking the responsibility", Sebastian said.

 **Later at Sebastian's house**

Sebastian sits in the livingroom and sees in an incoming mail on the computer. He sees it's for Hanna and opens it.

**_Hey Hanna,_ **

  
**_Thanks for reaching out. It would be happy to meet you. I have time on thursday at 3.00 pm at the cafe._ **   
**_See you,_ **

**_Klara_ **

"What is this?", Sebastian thought.

Meanwhile outside, someone spies on Sebastian. The person is difficult to see and hides behind a tree in the dark. The person studies every move of Sebastian.

"There you are", the person smirks.


	36. #Case6: Classic work

**4 days earlier in the woods**

Two women in prison clothing escaped from prison and runs into the woods. One of them is in her sixties and the other woman looks like she's in her early thirties. The eldest woman can't run anymore and breathes. The other woman looks irritated at her.

"I can't run anymore", the eldest woman sighed.

"Keep it up, old fart! Or else those prison guards catch us and we go back to prison! I don't want to go back!", the younger woman hissed.

"Okay", the eldest woman sighed.

"C'mon find a house, so we can break in and hide there!", the younger woman orders.

**Later at an old house**

"This was easy to break into and nobody is here", the eldest woman said.

"Well, I'm checking further into this house to be sure", the youngest woman said. 

"I hope there is a phone somewhere, I need to make a call", the eldest woman said.

"Okay, I'm going to find some clothes", the younger woman said and walks away.

The elder woman search in the room for a phone. Meanwhile the youngest woman walks into a bedroom and sees a closet. She walks to it and opens it.

"These will work. And what is this?", the younger woman smirks.

The younger woman walks into the livingroom and sees that the eldest woman is still looking for a phone.

"Everything is clear?", the eldest woman asks.

"Yes, I found also some clothes in the bedroom. You probably should go get some too", the younger woman smirks.

"That's a great idea", the eldest woman said.

She turns around and walks towards the hall, but didn't get a chance. The younger woman grabs a gun she found in the closet and aimed it at the eldest woman. The younger woman pulls the trigger and shoots the eldest woman dead.

"Thanks for the help, Wendy! You were such a dumbass!", the younger woman laughs.

**Present day in the cafe**

Sebastian sits in the cafe in his normal clothes, but he took his badge and handcuffs with him. He's talking with Charles on the phone.

"Do you know this Klara?", Charles wondered.

"I only know she's a new collegue of Hanna", Sebastian said.

"Well, what did she said in that mail?", Charles asks further. 

"She wants to meet Hanna. Hanna told me that Klara worked for a jewelery shop", Sebastian said.

"Why did she stop there?", Charles asks confused.

"I found that out. She moved to another part of Nürburg", Sebastian said.

"And what do you know about Wendy Hughes?", Charles asks.

"That's a task for you, because I'm not allowed to use the database", Sebastian said.

"Well, you're lucky. I'll have a conversation with an old detective who knows a lot about The bait case. He will be in my office soon", Charles said.

"That's great. I'll call you later", Sebastian said and ends the call.

 **Later in Charles' office**

"Mr. Jenson, it's nice to meet you", Charles said.

"Of course, detective Leclerc. It's been a while that I talked about this case", Mr. Jenson said.

"Yes. Look, I have a lead in a case which is similar to the case about The bait but I ran into some problems", Charles said.

"What is that lead?", Mr. Jenson asks. 

"Wendy Hughes herself. I need any info I can get of her. See, the one who's missing in this case is my boss' wife. He's the lead detective here, but he's on hold and can't work on this case. That's why I'm taking the lead in this case", Charles said.

"I understand", Mr. Jenson said.

 **Meanwhile in the cafe**

The door opens and Sebastian sees a woman walking into the cafe. The woman looks like she's searching for someone. Sebastian looks at the woman and woman sees it.

"Klara, right?", Sebastian asks to the woman.

"Yes, that's me. I thought I was going to meet a woman called Hanna?", Klara asks confused and walks to Sebastian.

"It was, but something happened. I'm her husband and I want to speak with you", Sebastian said and shows his badge.

"You're a cop?", Klara asks slightly shocked.

"A detective. There is an investigation going on and I need to ask you some questions", Sebastian said serious.

"Of course", Klara said and takes a seat.

"I found out that you worked for a jewelery shop, but you moved. What was the reason?", Sebastian asks curious.

"Because I found a job here. The store where I worked had to shut down, because the store has dealt with Wendy Hughes in the past. She was a customer in the past of us, but she was apparently a badly wanted criminal and the police has therefore held the shop accountable for cooperation. That brought also alot of bad advertising for the store", Klara said.

"And do you know Hughes very well?", Sebastian asks interested.

"Not at all. I only saw her when I had work to do. She came there for 15 years", Klara said.

"What happened actually after the store closed?", Sebastian asks. 

"Not much. I left immediately and I didn't saw anyone anymore", Klara said.

"And the shop never found Wendy Hughes suspicious?", Sebastian asks further.

"After a while, we began to doubt her. She brought alot of broken watches to us and that was really suspicious because she was a single woman without children. We said it to the police and they started to investigate it", Klara said.

"And what did you thought about her?", Sebastian asks.

"At first nothing, but after a while she became very odd and frustrated. It became really concerning", Klara said.

"Did she do something against the store?", Sebastian asks.

"She called us and threatened us. If we said something to the police, someone would have dissapeared and she didn't admit anything", Klara said.

"Huh, none of this is in any police report", Sebastian said confused.

"That's because we decided to not talk further with the police", Klara said.

"When did you saw her for the last time?", Sebastian asks.

"Four years ago before she was arrested", Klara said.

 **Later in Sebastian's car**

"Klara says Hughes threatened the store, but they didn't do anything. Hughes was arrested four years ago, so if Hughes is behind Hanna's kidnapping than Hughes have escaped. But why did she grab Hanna and not Klara? Klara was one of the people who called the police, but on the other side it's to obvious to kidnap Klara", Sebastian thought and calls someone.

"Hello?", the forensic asks.

"It's me. Look, I know you been instructed not to help me but I need help", Sebastian said.

"Charles already said to me that you're still investigating, but I'm helping you", the forensic said.

"Really?", Sebastian asks surprised.

"Yes, what do you need?", the forensic asks.

"Only one resource", Sebastian said.

"Come to my office and we're going to talk", the forensic said.

 **Later at the station**

"I don't really think that The bait kidnapped Hanna", the forensic said.

"What?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"There are some mismatches", the forensic said.

"Like what?", Sebastian asks confused. 

"So, in the time of The bait all the victims were almost identical. Always 34 of age, 1 child, expensive jewely purchases. Hanna doesn't match that", the forensic said.

"You're right, I didn't realize how exact these circumstances were. Hanna is 32 and we have three kids. She didn't make that much of jewely purchases either. But can't it be that Hughes made a slip? Hughes is in her sixties now and it's not impossible that she made mistakes", Sebastian said questionble.

"I don't know, she was really precisely", the forensic said.

"Unless she has deviated from her motive. Assuming, Hughes did kidnap Hanna, she broke her pattern. Maybe she wants to leave a message that she's still around", Sebastian said.

"I have one question", the forensic said.

"What is it?", Sebastian wondered.

"Couldn't it be that Hughes has accomplices?", the forensic asks curious.

"When I worked on the last case about her, she didn't had accomplices. Unless she was framed", Sebastian said.


	37. #Case6: The final

**Later at the investigative service of the FIA station**

Two men are busy on a screen to look into the area around Nürburg. One man found something and calls his collegue.

"Ali, come over here!", the man calls and his collegue walks to him.

"How is that possible?", the collegue asks confused.

"I don't know", the man said.

"Call Bernie", the collegue said and the other man grabs his phone.

 **Meanwhile at the forensic's office**

"Who on earth will frame her an why?", the forensic asks confused.

Before Sebastian can answer, his phone started to ring.

"I have a missed call", Sebastian said and the forensic nods.

"Hey Seb, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I bring your kids a few days earlier to you. They miss you and I can't hold them anymore with my job combined. I'll bring them to you tomorrow. See you later", Susan said.

Before Sebastian could put his phone away, he got a call from Charles.

"Hey, I got a lead", Charles said.

"Really?", Sebastian wondered.

"Yes, but it's not great. Hughes was in prison to serve a life sentence, but she escaped a week ago", Charles said.

"I knew it", Sebastian said.

"That's not it. She escaped with another criminal, Brianna Fahrer", Charles said.

"What did you just say?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"You heard it right", Charles said and Sebastian ends the call.

"Brianna is behind this!", Sebastian said urgently.

"Your ex?! That serial killer?!", the forensic asks confused.

"This makes all sense now. She couldn't let me go at that time and now that she escaped, she stalked me of course. She knows that Hanna is my wife and that I have three kids with her. She escaped with Hughes and she knows Hughes pattern. She imitated this pattern as much as possible so that she could trick us", Sebastian said.

"Does that mean she knows that your sister has your kids?", the forensic asks concerned.

"I need find them now", Sebastian said urgently and runs out of the room.

 **Later at Sebastian's car**

Sebastian opens the door and steps into his car. He starts the car, but before he could drive his phone starts ringing. Sebastian looks irritated and answer it.

"What?!", Sebastian asks irritated.

"Uhm, detective Vettel? It's the investigative service. Listen, this might sound grazy but we found your wife in an abandoned warehouse on the French border", the man said.

"Really?!", Sebastian asks with disbelieve. 

"Yes, but it is almost impossible to reach", the man sighed.

"What do you mean?", Sebastian asks confused.

"That's the thing. This warehouse is surrounded by fences with electricity. It is also a protected nature reserve and we are not allowed to enter that site", the man sighed.

"Then make sure that permission is granted. Thank you for this information and call me if you have more", Sebastian said and ends the call.

"I can't do this alone anymore, I need to involve the FIA in this", Sebastian thought and calls Charles.

"Hey Seb", Charles greets. 

"I have a problem", Sebastian said urgently.

"What is it?", Charles asks.

"I think my sister and kids are in danger", Sebastian said concerned.

"What?!", Charles asks shocked.

"Brianna is responsible for Hanna's kidnapping and framed Hughes", Sebastian said.

"Why would she do that?", Charles asks confused.

"Revenge. I'm the one who caught her then and arrested her", Sebastian said.

"So, you want me to track your sister's phone and put a tracker on it?", Charles wondered.

"Yes", Sebastian said immediately.

"Okay, I'm going after it. Meanwhile, don't go after Fahrer unless it's necessary and that you inform me. This is an order", Charles said serious.

"Alright", Sebastian said.

"Great", Charles said.

Sebastian ends the call and drives away.

**Earlier today on the road**

"Oh, I love this song", Susan said.

She turns the volume up and looks at Sebastian's kids. When she looks back on the road, she sees another car hitting her car like a madman. The cars hit and Susan looks shocked. She checks the kids and they're okay. Susan opens the door and walks out of the car to check the car on demage.

"Great", Susan sighed.

Susan looks at the crack in the window. What she doesn't know is that someone stands behind her.

"Are you alright?", a female voice asks concerned.

"Yes, thank you", Susan said and turns around.

"You're sure?", the woman smirks and has a gun in her hand.

 **Meanwhile in Charles' office**

Charles is busy on his computer. There's a knock on the door and the forensic walks into the room. Charles looks up.

"You called?", the forensic asks.

"Yes, I found some security photos and I need an emergency warrant for phone records", Charles said.

"Sure, you get that. I only need some information and it's done", the forensic said.

"Well all the information is on my computer", Charles said and forensic walks to the computer.

"This is?!", the forensic asks shocked.

"I know. Look, I don't have time for the whole story now, but it needs to be done", Charles said serious.

"Okay, I'll get this going", the forensic said.

 **Meanwhile at Susan's house**

Sebastian knocks on the door and sees that nobody is home. He sees also that Susan's car is gone and started to curse. He takes his keys and sees that he has a key to the house. He opens the door and runs into the house. There is nobody. Sebastian decides to look around to find some clues. He starts in the kitchen.

"Clean baby bottles in the dishwasher, so that means they left not that long ago. Further only a core, so Susan was in a rush too", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian walks up stairs and goes to the bedroom. Sebastian walks into the room and looks confused.

"Her suitcases are still here and there are closed jars of baby food at the baby cot. Susan was definitly at home. I don't know what happened, but she didn't even had time to pack the suitcases and to feed my son. Add also the bottles and the core. It has not been long since they left and I'm not far behind. I just need to figure out where they went", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian wanted to walk to the suitcases, but his phone starts ringing. Sebastian looks at the number and is confused.

"Unknown number? This can't be Susan, right?", Sebastian thought and answers.

"Susan? Is that you?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Hello, detective Vettel. Listen carefully or your love ones will get hurt", a female voice smirks.

"Who is this?! Where are you?! Where are they?!", Sebastian yells.

"Not listening, right?", the female voice smirks.

"Where is my wife?! Where is my sister?! Where are my kids?!", Sebastian screams.

The woman keeps smirking and switch to a video message. Sebastian sees that Hanna is tied up and beaten up.

"Sebastian!", Hanna cried and Sebastian explode.

"Do you want to listen now?", the woman smirks.

"What do you want?!", Sebastian asks furious.

"Easy. For now they're okay", the woman teased.

"If you're doing something to them, you're!", Sebastian screams.

"Meet me tonight at midnight and alone. No tricks and no police assistance. My instructions will follow you where I am. I am in the dark where no one is around where two seperated woods meet. If you're not there or not alone, they'll die", the woman smirks.

 **Meanwhile at the station**

"Goodevening Bernie", the forensic greets and walks into the room. 

"What do you want?", Bernie asks confused.

"I have an emergency warrant and I need a favor", the forensic said.

"What kind of favor?", Bernie asks.

"I need to track a phone", the forensic said.

No problem, you can do it here", Bernie said.

"Thanks", the forensic said relieved and walks to the computer.

He starts typing on the computer and looks into some profiles. At one point, the forensic sees Susan's phone and sees she's in a abandoned warehouse at the French border. The forensic calls Charles.

"What's up?", Charles wondered.

"I found Susan Vettel. She's in a warehouse at the French border", the forensic said.

"So she's really there? Sebastian already told me something about that. Come to my office and we're going to talk", Charles said urgently.

 **Meanwhile at Susan's house**

The call ends and Sebastian is furious. He sees another incoming call and sees it's Charles. Sebastian doesn't answer and denied the call.

"I can't risk this. I know her and she does everything what she says. I have three hours till midnight and it's a two hour ride. I also have to figure out a way to get into that area", Sebastian sighed and runs out of the house.

 **Two hours later at the warehouse**

Sebastian climbs through the gate onto the warehouse grounds in his trenchcoat. Sebastian runs into the warehouse. He sees it's dark and looks around with his gun in his hand. He sneaks further into the building and reach a hall. Sebastian sees Hanna and runs to her. Hanna looks relieved at Sebastian. Sebastian tries to free Hanna, but got a fist in his back and Sebastian falls onto the floor. Hanna looks scared.

 **Meanwhile on the road**

Charles is driving and the forensic sits next to him looking on his phone.

"We're on the right track. We need to follow this road and we reach the warehouse", the forensic said.

"Great, I can't wait to arrest Fahrer. I found out that the blood contains DNA of her and I found out that she killed Hughes too. This woman is dangerous and needs to go back in prison", Charles said serious.

 **Later at the warehouse**

"It's too quiet here. Keep your eyes open and focus on everything", Charles said serious.

Charles walks further into the warehouse with the forensic, but they see nothing.

"The tracker says she's somewhere here", the forensic said confused.

"This doesn't make any sense", Charles said but hears something.

"What's wrong?", the forensic asks.

"Shh", Charles said and puts his hand over the forensic's mouth.

Charles sees a door and walks to it. He grabs his gun and opens the door carefull. He faced Susan and Sebastian's daughters tied up. Susan looks relieved and Sebastian's daughters begins to cry.

"The team is outside?", Charles asks.

"Yes, I'll call them so they can handle this further", the forensic said.

"Great", Charles said and untied Susan and Sebastian's daughters.

"Don't worry, you're save. We lead you outside with the kids and a team is waiting to to receive you", Charles said.

"Thank you, thank you so much", Susan said relieved.

Susan walks with Sebastian's daughters to the exit with the forensic. Charles started to search further into the warehouse to Hanna, but than realise something.

"Wait a minute, Seb's son!", Charles thought.

 **Meanwhile in the hall**

The woman came back into the hall after she put Hanna in another room. Sebastian is tied up and looks furious at the woman. The woman smirks.

"Well well well. Goodevening my love. Don't even bother, because I found your gun", the woman smirks.

Sebastian tries to scream, but he has tape on his mouth. The woman walks to him and removes the tape.

"Brianna!", Sebastian screams.

"Shut up or I slap that tape on your mouth again. Now, let's talk", Brianna said serious.

"About what?!", Sebastian asks furious.

"You're going to pay", Brianna said cold.

"For what?!", Sebastian asks furious.

"You took my life from me! You broke my heart! You know what I'm talking about, Sebastian!", Brianna yells.

"You're a serial killer and I'm detective! What did you expect?!", Sebastian screams. 

"We were in love! I gave you everything! We could be married and have a family! But you dumped me into jail and you were cold enough to marry someone else!", Brianna yells.

"You owe that to yourself! You killed people for god sake!", Sebastian screams.

"But I wouldn't hurt you!", Brianna yells.

"Go away! You better tell me where my kids are or else!", Sebastian warned.

"Oh, your kids! Don't worry, they're fine", Brianna smirks.

"How did you actually escape?", Sebastian asks cold. 

"I hacked into the security system. It caused a black out and then it was easy. I hid with Hughes in an empty house a few miles away", Brianna said.

"And now? What are you going to do?", Sebastian asks cold.

"You know I always wanted a family, but not with the one who broke my heart. I'm sorry for you and your wife, but you're going to die. Fortunate for you kids, I'm not a monster to kids and I don't want to kill them. I'll raise them and forget about you. They will not remember you and will only believe that I'm their mother. We will live happily ever after", Brianna smirks.

"Keep your hands off my children! Don't you dare to touch them!", Sebastian yells and tries to break the ropes.

"Not gonna work. Well, if you excuse me there is one little thing to be done", Brianna smirks.

Brianna grabs a gun and leaves the hall. She walks into a hallway which leads to another room. Sebastian looks furious and knows what Brianna is going to do.

"Hanna!", Sebastian thought.

He keeps trying to break the ropes and at one point, the ropes teared. Sebastian stands up and runs into the hallway. He ran into the first door he came across and kicked it in. To his surprise, he didn't see Hanna and runs into the hallway. He hears a baby crying and runs to the direction where the noice came from. He runs into a corner and sees another door. He hears that a baby is crying inside and sneaks to the door.

**Meanwhile in the room**

"Hello, little angel. Mommy is here, you don't have to be scared", Brianna smirks.

Sebastian's son keeps crying and Brianna comes closer. Brianna wanted to grab the baby's mouth, but all of a sudden the door is kicked in hard. Brianna turns around and faced Sebastian with his gun.

"Leave him alone!", Sebastian screams.

"How did you escape?!", Brianna asks shocked.

"A few ropes can't stop me! You're under arrest!", Sebastian yells.

"By you?! You don't even have back up!", Brianna laughs.

"He has!", another male voice yells.

Sebastian turns around and sees Charles with officers at the door. The officers runs into the room and grabs Brianna. Charles walks to her and grabs his badge.

"Brianna Fahrer, it's over. You're under arrest for kidnapping, murder, breaking out and hacking", Charles said cold and shows his badge.

The officers walks with Brianna out of the room. Brianna looks pissed at Sebastian, but Sebastian doesn't care. He walks to Charles.

"How did you found me?", Sebastian wondered.

"The tracker. You did a great job", Charles said.

"And you did a great job too. I'm proud of you", Sebastian said proud.

"Thank you, but there is someone waiting for you", Charles said.

"Who?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Come with me", Charles said.

Sebastian walks with Charles out of the room to another hall. Sebastian sees Hanna and Hanna runs to Sebastian. She hugs him and Sebastian hugs her back.

"Hanna", Sebastian said relieved.

"Sebastian", Hanna said relieved.

"How did you escape?", Sebastian wondered.

"I found her and untied the ropes", Charles said and stands behind Sebastian.

"And my sister and daughters?", Sebastian asks further and release Hanna.

"They're safe", Charles said and Sebastian looks relieved.

 **16 years later at the FIA station**

A man is working on his tablet. The door of the room opens and the man looks up. A young man with blond hair wearing a hat and a trenchcoat stands in the opening of the door.

"Well done, you did impressive work", the man said proud.

"It's just my job and it's nothing special for me", the young man said.

"It is special. You're a 16 year old boy and arrest high profile criminals. I never saw someone of your age doing this. Sometimes I wonder how you do this", the man said speechless.

"Talent and interest I think? I think I have this of my own", the young man said.

"No inspiration?", the man asks confused.

"Kind of. It's weird, but I remember that I was saved by a detective when I was a baby. It's impressive that I still remember, but it made alot of impact. I don't know who that detective was, but that person made me a detective and since then I want to save people like what that detective did", the young man said.

"That's amazing, but back to business. There is another case", the man said serious.

"Don't worry, I'm on it", the young man said and walks to the door.

"Thank you, detective", the man said.

"Don't call me that. It's Brendon. Brendon Vettel", the young man said and walks away.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
